Total Drama All-Stars: Reimagined
by Lord of the Sloths
Summary: 20 all-star contestants are now back on the newly decontaminated island. But in the end only one can win. Who will it be? Find out on, Total. Drama. All-Stars: Reimagined.
1. Heroes vs Villains

Chef is walking through the halls of a prison.

"I was framed I tell ya!" a prisoner yelled.

"Shut up you psycho" a guard said.

Chef makes it to a certain cell containing his former boss Chris McLean.

"Look who finally came to see me" Chris said. "Well guess what I don't need you. I've started my own reality show in jail. Sure it doesn't have cameras but it's something"

"This is just sad" said Chef.

"I don't need your sympathy" Chris said, "Now I have Chef two"

Chris holds up a cashew with Chef's face on it.

"And now it's just disturbing" Chef said. "Listen Chris. The producers are letting you back on the show. Are you in?"

"Of course" said Chris.

"There are just a few conditions" said Chef.

"Whatever they are it'll be better than being in jail" Chris said.

"Good. We're back in business" Chef said.

A few weeks later Chris is back on the island.

"Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa. Now mutant free" Chris said. "I'm your charming host Chris McLean"

Suddenly Blaineley pushes Chris to the ground.

"And I'm your more charming co-host Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran" Blaineley said.

"Oh yeah, one of my conditions was that I had to have a co-host" Chris explained. "Apparently they wanted someone younger, more attractive, and who hasn't been in jail"

"That's why they chose me" Blaineley bragged.

"As you may remember last season we had some new contestants. This season we'll be adding them with some contestants from the original season" Chris explained.

A helicopter nears the island.

"Here they are now" said Blaineley.

"First up is bossy athlete: Jo" Chris introduced.

Chef throws Jo out of the plane.

"You'll pay for this Chris!" Jo shouted.

"Next up is Total Drama's resident snarker: Noah" Chris announced.

Chef pushes Noah out of the plane.

"Why couldn't you do this in a normal way?" Noah asked while falling.

"Mike and his many other personalities" Chris said.

Chef throws Mike out of the helicopter.

"This looks very bad!" Mike yelled.

"Insane Total Drama fangirl: Sierra" Chris announced.

Sierra excitedly jumps out of the helicopter.

"I can't believe I'm on the island!" Sierra said happily.

"Brainy bubble boy: Cameron" Chris continued.

Chef drops Cameron from the plane.

"My small body mass will explode on impact!" Cameron said.

"Stuck up C.I.T. Courtney" Chris introcued.

Chef throws Courtney out of the plane.

"Chris you'll be hearing from my lawyer" Courtney said.

"Silent genius B" Chris continued.

Chef pushes B out of the helicopter.

B covers his eyes in fear as he falls.

"Small town girl wearing way too much red: Zoey" Chris said.

Chef drops her from the helicopter.

"It isn't that much red" Zoey said.

"Brainless beauty: Lindsay" Chris announced.

Lindsay is thrown from the helicopter.

"Wow, I've always wanted to fly" Lindsay said enthusiastically.

"Cowardly army boy: Brick" Chris introduced.

Chef pushes Brick out of the helicopter.

"I don't want to die like this!" Brick shouted.

"Possible escaped mental patient: Izzy" Chris said.

Izzy jumps out of the helicopter.

"CANNONBALL!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Devious dirt farmer: Scott" Chris continued.

"Please don't make me jump" Scott pleaded to Chef.

"Sure thing" said Chef. Chef pushes him.

"That wasn't what I meant!" Scott yelled back up.

"Three hundred pounds of fun: Owen" Chris announced.

Owen tries to get off the helicopter but gets stuck in the doors.

"Can someone help me?" Owen asked.

Chef pushes him out.

"Thanks" said Owen while falling.

"Bratty rich girl: Dakota"

Dakota is throw out of the helicopter.

"You can't do this to me!" Dakota cried.

"Goth loner: Gwen" Chris said.

Gwen is dropped out of the helicopter.

"I wish I could say this was the first time you threw me from a plane" Gwen said.

"Bad boy who I think wears eyeliner: Duncan" Chris announced.

Duncan is thrown from the helicopter.

"It's black eye paint!" Duncan corrected in mid air.

"Queen of mean: Heather" Chris said.

Chef throws Heather out of the plane.

"I do not approve of that nickname!" Heather said.

"Adorable geek: Cody" Chris introduced.

Cody is tossed out of the plane.

"I'm going to die aren't I?!" said Cody.

"The crafty yet attractive Alejandro" Chris said.

"I'll jump myself" said Alejandro.

"Thank you" said Chef.

Aleajdnro jumps out of the helicopter.

"And last but not least, freaky moonchild Dawn" Chris said.

"She ins't in here!" Chef called down to Chris.

"What?" said Chris. "I swear if that freak is standing behind me I'm going to flip out"

Chris turns around and nobody is there.

"I guess they just disappeared" said Blaineley.

Chris turns back around to be face to face with Dawn.

"Greeting Chris" said Dawn.

"Don't do that!" said Chris. "You join the others. Meet them near the cabins"

Later the contestants at the cabins. One cabin looks very luxurious and the other not so much.

"Hey isn't that the cabin we blew up last season?" Scott asked.

"Indeed it is" said Chris. "We had it rebuilt and this time the winning team get to stay in there".

"I'd like to call the "All-Star" status of a lot of the people here into question" Courtney said.

"Yeah, a lot of people just don't seem to fit" Jo said.

"Okay, we didn't actually pick you out on how well you performed in the past seasons" Chris said. "We brought you in on how good you would be for ratings... Or in Dakota's case she just bribed me with lots of money"

"You weren't supposed to say that!" Dakota said angrily

"Sorry, they wanted answers" Blaineley said."

"Why did I agree to be here..." Duncan muttered.

"In addition to this season being about all stars it's also about heroes and villains" Chris said. "That's why I decided to split you up into teams based on your performance in the past"

"Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Duncan, Courtney, Izzy, Jo, Dakota, Noah, and Gwen. You are the Villainous Vultures" Blaineley said.

"Wait why am I a villain?" Gwen asked.

"I have the same question" said Noah.

"What did I do that's so villainous?" Dakota asked.

"I wasn't in charge of forming teams. Chris was" said Blaineley.

 **Confessional**

Noah seems very annoyed by his team.

"Being on the villains is not ideal" said Noah. "But I do suppose it could have some sort of advantage"

 **Second Confessional**

Gwen is angrily sitting in the confessional.

"Unbelievable! I can't believe I'm a villain" Gwen said. "It's because of my outfit isn't it?!"

 **Third Confessional**

Courtney is oddly happy with her team.

"Normally I'd be incredibly angry with my team" said Courtney. "But in season two I got to the final four by being as ruthless as possible. So that's what I'm going to do. It's a good thing my team reflects this"

 **End Confessionals**

"Moving on. Zoey, Owen, Cody, B, Sierra, Cameron, Lindsay, Mike, Dawn, and Brick you are the Heroic Hamsters" Blaineley said.

"What's so heroic about hamsters?" Brick asked.

"It was either that or Heroic Hippos" Chris said.

"Hamster it is" said Brick.

"Another thing about this season is that some of these challenges will be throwbacks to older challenges" said Chris.

"You ran out of ideas for challenges didn't you" said Noah.

"Shut up" said Chris. "Follow me and Blaineley to first challenge"

The teams start climbing up a hill to make it to the first challenge. The villains are mostly silent.

"You know just because we're villains we don't have to act like it" said Gwen. "Right?"

Gwen is met by silence from her team.

"Okay then" said Gwen.

 **Confessional**

"That could have gone better" said Gwen.

 **Second Confessional**

"There are very few people I know I can trust. That's why people like Gwen never win" said Alejandro.

 **Third Confessional**

"As one of my only friends... Kind of... Gwen is right" said Courtney. "But right now I need to focus on what's important. Winning. After all my mother didn't raise a loser"

 **Fourth Confessional**

"Gwen's an awesome person" said Izzy. "But what's more awesome is being pure evil... There will be blood this season"

Izzy sinisterly smiles at the camera

 **End Confessional**

On the Heroes they seem to be getting along better. Zoey looks behind her to notice that Cameron and Dawn are struggling to get up hill.

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked.

"We're fine" said Cameron.

"It is just a bit windy" said Dawn.

"It's just a light gust" Zoey said. "How is that keeping you two from climbing?"

"I have an inherently weak body structure" said Cameron.

"I mostly eat berries and nuts" said Dawn. "It is very good for my health but not very good when climbing"

Later both teams have made it to the top of the cliff.

"It's time for the first challenge" said Chris. "As a throwback to the very first Total Drama challenge you will be diving into shark infested waters to get a key to unlock the very special McLean Spa and Hotel. Each contestant can only dive once"

"Did you say shark infested?" Scott said nervously.

 **Confessional**

Scott has curled up into a ball in the confessional.

"Last season I was chased by a mutant shark named Fang. Ever since then I've sort of had an insane fear of sharks" Scott said.

 **End Confessional**

"Yes I said sharks" said Chris. "No mutant ones. They've been moved by my pal Inspector Swanson. When you grab the key you think is right you hop into the wheelbarrow or baby carriage from the World Tour finale and another team member pushes you to the spa. The team that unlocks the spa wins"

"The teams will now start picking who will push the cart now" Blaineley said.

"That was my line" said Chris.

"Shut up McLean" said Blaineley.

"I volunteer" said Scott. "They don't have sharks on the land"

"Because avoiding your fears is so much better than facing them" Noah said sarcastically.

"I'm staying out of the water and that's final" said Scott.

"Someone's a coward" Heather said under her breath.

"I heard that!" Scott said angrily.

The Heroes are having troubles deciding who should push the cart.

"I'd like to volunteer myself" said Sierra. "I have loads of energy and I'll be able to do this in a snap"

"I wanted to do it" said Lindsay.

"No offence Lindsay but you're a bit... Not smart" said Cody.

"I may be a bit ditzy but I know how to push a cart. I'm not completely brain dead" Lindsay said.

"Brick is the most athletic person on the team I suggest him" said Zoey.

"Thank you ma'am" Brick said.

"That sounds okay to me" said Owen.

B nods in agreement.

"It's settled then" said Mike.

"Have you made your decisions yet?" Blaineley asked.

"Yes we have" said Dakota.

"As have we" Dawn said.

"Good let's get this challenge started" said Blaineley.

"I want to jump first" said Jo. "Anybody got a problem with that?"

The rest of her team remains silent.

"That's what I thought" Jo said.

 **Confessional**

"Did I mention that Jo scares the crap out of me" said Scott. "She sort of accidentally broke my legs last season"

 **End Confessional**

Jo jumps from the cliff. She dives down into the water the and grabs a key.

"Move it now dirt boy" Jo demanded.

"Got it" Scott said.

Back on the top of the cliff Sierra is preparing to dive.

"I've totally got this down" Sierra said confidently.

Sierra jumps. She lands in the water and comes up holding a key. Sierra swims out of the water and gets into the baby carriage.

"Ready to go ma'am" said Brick

At the McLean Spa Scott arrives first. As soon as they stop Scott fall to the ground in pain and hold his leg.

"Ow! I think I have a cramp in my leg" Scott said.

Jo runs up to the door and tries the key.

"Come on work you stupid key!" Jo demanded.

Jo throws the key on the ground.

"We're going back Scott" Jo said.

Scott gets up and starts pushing Jo.

Brick makes it there. Sierra quickly jumps out of the carriage and tries the key in the lock. It doesn't work and Sierra quickly hops back into the carriage.

"That was fast" said Brick.

"I ate ten bowls of cereal this morning" said Sierra. "I have energy to spare"

Back at the cliff Dakota is refusing to jump.

"I can't jump" said Dakota. "I'll ruin my perfect make up I have on"

"Just do it" said Heather.

"No" Dakota said.

"Just jump" Alejandro said angrily.

"I'll do it" said Izzy.

Izzy gets a running start and jumps off the cliff. Izzy dives into the water and pulls out several keys.

"Izzy, you're only aloud one at a time" Chris said.

"You're no fun" said Izzy.

Izzy drops several keys.

Izz gets out of the water and into Scott's wheelbarrow. Scott starts running again.

"Can I jump next?" Cody asked.

"I don't see why not" said Zoey.

"That's rad" said Cody.

"Please don't say rad" said Mike.

"Sorry... It sort of just slipped out" Cody said.

Cody jumps off the cliff. He hits his head on a rock about halfway down.

 **Confessional**

"Whenever something like that happens I just tell myself it'll be funnier when I rewatch it" Cody said.

 **End Confessional**

Cody lands in the water and pulls out a key. Cody goes over to Brick.

"Let's get to the spa" said Cody. "And maybe a hospital"

At the spa Scott makes it there first again.

"Okay, my legs are feeling better" said Scott.

Izzy springs out of the wheelbarrow and tries to unlock the door. When it doesn't work Izzy runs back to Scott.

"Come on let's go" said Izzy.

"Already?" Scott asked. "I'm running out of breath"

Brick makes it there.

"Lets move the villains have the advantage" said Brick.

"Okay" said Cody.

Cody gets to the spa and the key fails to work. Cody goes back to Brick.

"It didn't work" said Cody.

"Let's head back" said Brick.

Back at the cliff.

"Will you jump now?" Gwen asked Dakota.

"I still refuse to jump" said Dakota.

"Out of the way. I'll do it" said Courtney.

Courtney looks down the cliff before looking back.

"You know I sort of have this thing where I don't like being dead" said Courtney. "Maybe I could-"

Courtney is cut off by Heather pushing her off. Courtney lands in the water and holds up a key.

"You know there was probably a better way" said Courtney.

Courtney goes over to Scott.

"Move now" Courtney said.

"Alright" said Scott.

 **Confessional**

"If I knew this challenge would involve so much running I probably would have just jumped" said Scott.

 **End Confessional**

Back at the top B is jumping for the Heroes next.

B confidently looks down the cliff before jumping. B dives down and pulls up a key. B goes over to Brick. Brick struggles to push B.

"No offence B but someone more light weight should have dived" said Brick.

B facepalms.

Scott and Courtney make it to the spa. Courtney tries the key on the door and it doesn't work.

"Why doesn't the stupid key work" Courtney said.

Courtney goes back to Scott.

"Come on the Heroes are probably almost here" said Courtney.

In the middle of the forest Brick is struggling to push B. Scott zooms past them.

 **Confessional**

"Ugh, this is so frustrating" said Brick.

 **Second Confessional**

B bangs his head on the wall multiple times.

 **End Confessional**

At the top of the cliff Dakota still refuses to jump.

"I will not jump" said Dakota.

"I've had it!" Jo snapped. "If you value your life you will jump"

"I'm not sure" said Dakota. "I don't really want-"

Jo pushes Dakota off the cliff.

"Sorry... You were just getting on my nerves" said Jo.

Dakota grabs a key and runs over to Scott.

Meanwhile at the spa Brick finally makes it there.

"Made it..." Brick said weakly.

Scott makes it there at the same time.

Dakota and B race to the spa. Dakota falls over and B out runs her. B tries the key and it works. The door opens to reveal a luxurious hotel with Chris and Blaineley waiting for them.

"Congratulations B" said Chris. "You just won for the Heroic Hamsters"

"Were you just waiting there for someone to let you out?" Brick asked.

"We accidentally locked ourselves in there" Blaineley explained.

"She's lying we totally planned this" Chris said quickly. "Anyway. The Villains will be one team member short after tonight"

Scott and Dakota glare at each other.

Later the Villains are gathered around the camp fire with the Heroes watching.

"Why are we here?" Cameron asked.

"One member of the Heroes will get a special reward" Chris explained. "Any volunteers?"

All the Heroes raise their hands.

"That reward being a trip to Boney Island for the night" Chris continued.

The Heroes immediately put their hands down. B is a bit slow and Chris spots him.

"B, you still have your hands raised and I'm not hearing a no" Chris said. "The benefit of being on Boney Island is that you get to search for the official McLean Immunity Idol"

"You didn't say that" said Dawn.

"I structure my sentences so that I save the best parts for last" Chris said. "There's a boat waiting for you B"

B leaves the camp fire to go to Boney Island.

"Now as for the Villains I've looked at the votes" said Chris. "The following are safe: Jo, Noah, Alejandro, Courtney, Izzy, Gwen, Heather, and Duncan"

Chris throws all of them marshmallows.

"That just leaves me and Dakota" said Scott.

"You are correct" said Chris. "There is only one marshmallow left. Which means only one of you stays. And the final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Scott" Chris finished.

Scott catches his marshmallow.

"Yes!" Scott cheered.

"That means I only get one episode of screen time" Dakota said. "Whatever. I still have like a million Facebook friends"

Later the Villains have gathered on the Dock of Shame. There is a large object on the dock covered by a giant tarp.

"What's behind that?" Duncan asked.

"Is it some sort of giant sling shot?" Alejandro asked.

"Another catapult?" Scott asked.

"Behold the Flush of Shame!" Chris said. Chris pulls of the tarp to reveal a giant toilet.

"This looks so stupid" said Noah.

"Don't worry it's very clean" Blaineley reassured.

"There is no way you will get me in that thing" Dakota said.

"Chef! Get her out of here" Chris demanded.

Chef throws Dakota into the Flush of Shame.

"Are you positive this thing is clean?" Dakota asked.

"Probably" said Chris.

"Wait what?" Dakota said. "What's that supposed to-"

Dakota is interrupted by Chris pressing a button on a remote that turns the Flush of Shame on.

"I hate you Chris!" Dakota yelled as she was being flushed away.

"Farewell Dakota" said Chris. "All-Stars is just getting started. What surprises will it have in store? Find out next time in another episode of, Total. Drama. All-Stars"

This is going to be my most challenging season for me to write yet. Probably since the canon version had so many problems with it. And also because it's had the largest about of characters in a fanfic I've written. My previous stories have has some flaws. My version of World Tour was predictable and had plot points that went nowhere and my version of Revenge of the Island was less predictable but had a unlikeable final two. I hope to fix these flaws. As for the elimination Dakota got a lot of screen time in my Revenge of the Island fanfic so that's why I eliminated her first. Please let me know what you've thought of it so far.


	2. Evil Dread

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars. We introduced twenty two All-Star contestants back to the newly decontaminaed Camp Wawanakwa. The first challenge was to try and unlock the brand new McLean Spa and Hotel. In the end the Heroic Hamsters unlocked it and the Villainous Vultures got fed up with Dakota and sent her home. Will the Villains be able to recover from this defeat? Find out right now on, Total. Drama. All-Stars"

In the winners cabin the Heroic Hamsters are enjoying breakfast.

"Wow, this place is great" said Zoey. "These servants keep refilling my drink"

"It gets really annoying after a while" said Cody.

"I'm just glad we won" said Owen. "I do not remember enjoying the old cabins very much"

"Can you believe that this place has an internet connection?" Sierra said enthusiastically.

"Wait really?" said Lindsay. "That means I can go online shopping"

"Don't you need a credit card for that?" Mike asked.

"I always just borrow my mom's" said Lindsay.

"Do you guys think B is okay over on Boney Island?" Cameron asked.

"I am very positive that B is okay" said Dawn. "I sensed great strength in his aura"

"You know all that aura stuff isn't real right?" Cameron asked. "It can all be explained through science"

"Wait what?" Dawn asked.

"It's very simple" said Cameron. "I'll explain to you later"

Meanwhile on Boney Island B is looking for the immunity idol. B looks behind a bush only to find and angry looking bear. The bear chases him and B climbs up a tree. B finds a rock in his jacket and throws it down at the bear. The bear is knocked unconcious and B gets down from the tree and walks away. B turns around to see that the bear got back up and is angrier than ever. B starts running again.

Meanwhile in the losing cabin the Villains seem very grumpy.

"Why does this pillow feel like it's full of rocks? I swear Chris is going out of his way to make us more miserable" Alejandro complained. "We should have won last challenge"

"Hey Scott I have a question" said Duncan. "What did you do that was so villainous? You were a total wimp in that last challenge"

"I've just sort of been a little shaken up after my legs got exploded" said Scott.

"Wait what?" Noah asked. "When was this?"

"Did any of you watch last season?" Scott asked.

"Not really " said Duncan.

"I would have but I didn't really have the time" said Alejandro.

"Honestly, I just didn't feel like it" said Noah.

"Well long story short I tried to win a challenge by using a box of explosives" Scott explained.

"You're still a wimp" said Duncan.

"Shut up" Scott said.

Meanwhile on the girls side of the cabin Courtney is trying to lead the team.

"Okay team. What we need to do is turn out game around" Courtney said.

"Excuse me. Who made you leader" Heather said.

"Me. I'm self appointed" Courtney proclaimed.

"I'm clearly the better leader" said Heather.

"I should lead this team" Jo added. "I'm the most athletic out of you all"

"Can we decide this later?" Gwen asked.

"No!" all three of them said at the same time.

"Attention team!" Chris' voice said over the camps loud speakers. "Report outside right now for the challenge"

The teams rush outside.

"We're here" said Cody.

"Good now follow me for the challenge" Blaineley said.

"Stop stealing my lines!" Chris said angrily.

"The script says it doesn't matter who says them" Blaineley argued.

"But they sound better when I say them" Chris said.

"We'll deal with this later" said Blaineley.

Later the teams are on a beach. Each team is standing on a wooden platform.

"Before we start the challenge. Heroes, say hello to B" Chris said.

A boat carrying B arrives. B looks very tired out. His team helps him on to the wooden platform.

"For today's challenge we buried three dimensional puzzle pieces of the landmarks from Total Drama World Tour all over this beach" Blaineley explained. "The first team to complete their puzzle wins"

"Also since the Villains lost last time they get these tiny plastic shovels" Chris said. "While the heroes get Mega Shovels"

"We find if you put the word "Mega" in front of something it sounds cooler" said Blaineley. "Even if they are just normal shovels"

The teams each open a chest on the wooden platform that has the shovels inside.

"Okay, let's go team" said Jo.

Jo jumps down from the platform only for the sand around the platform to collapse and reveal a giant pit full of crabs. Jo falls in.

"Oh... I also added traps... Really should have mention that before... Oops" said Chris.

"You see this is why I'd be a better leader" said Courtney.

"Which is why you've only made it past the merge once" said Noah.

"First of all it was twice!" Courtney said angrily. "And second of all... Well, there is no second of all. But I forgot to stop talking"

On the Heroes side of the playing field things seem to be going smoother.

"Okay, what we need to do is split up into teams that way we cover more ground" said Brick. "One person will stay up here and assemble the puzzle"

"That sounds like a good plan" said Cameron.

 **Confessional**

"I've been practising my leadership skills lately" Brick said. "This time I'm making it to the finale"

 **End Confessional**

On the Villains side the Villains are having trouble digging.

"We're getting nowhere" said Gwen. "There needs to be a better way"

"Curse these stupid shovels" Alejandro said.

"I think this is fun" said Izzy.

"You also think explosions are fun" said Gwen.

"Because they are" said Izzy.

Noah notices a lump of sand.

"Hey guys I think I may have found something" said Noah.

Noah goes over to check. It turns out to be a trap. Noah is punched in the crotch by a giant boxing glove.

 **Confessional**

"And now I can't have kids. Thank you physical comedy" Noah said sarcastically.

 **End Confessional**

Noah falls over in pain.

"Should someone help him?" Gwen asked.

"He'll walk it off" said Courtney.

"I found a puzzle piece" said Duncan.

"Great now get it up there" said Scott.

Duncan throws the puzzle piece up to the platform.

"I still have no idea what we are building" Duncan said.

On the Heroes side they have split up into teams. Cody and Sierra are talking while digging.

"So Sierra you aren't still obsessed with me are you?" Cody asked.

"After our break up I learned to move on" said Sierra.

"We were never dating" said Cody.

"Really?" said Sierra. "That's not how I remember it"

"Do you have someone else you're stalking now?" Cody asked.

"I've been taking up online dating" Sierra explained. "I met this cute boy named Ashton. His dad is a doctor"

"You've already met his parents" Cody said.

"No. Not yet" Sierra said. "I haven't even met him in person"

 **Confessional**

"If Sierra's "boyfriend" is watching this. I'm really sorry for you" Cody said.

 **End Confessional**

Mike finds a puzzle piece.

"Alright this is great" said Mike.

Mike takes the puzzle over to B who is on the platform.

"Hey B I found a puzzle piece" Mike said.

Mike throws the piece up to B. But due to B's lack of energy he fumbles with it and accidentally drops it on mikes head.

"Mike are you okay!" Zoey cried.

B and Zoey go to make sure Mike is okay.

Mike opens his eyes. Only now he has dark circles under them.

"What's going on? Where am I?" asked Mike in a deeper voice than usual.

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked. "It looks like that thing hit you pretty hard"

"No I'm fine really... I'll just... What were we doing?" asked Mike.

"Collecting the puzzle pieces. Remember" said Zoey.

"Of course..." Mike said.

Mike gasps and the circles under his eyes disappear.

"How did I get up?" Mike asked.

 **Confessional**

"I'm getting a bad feeling about Mike" Zoey said.

 **Second Confessional**

"I'm not sure what just happened to me but I'm worried" said Mike.

 **End Confessional**

Back on the Villains side they have found another piece.

"Alright, Izzy found another piece" Izzy said.

"Does anybody know what we're building?" Jo asked.

"I think it might be a volcano" said Noah.

"Oh yeah like in Hawaii" said Gwen.

"You guys went to Hawaii?" Jo asked.

"It was a while ago" said Alejandro.

"Hey guys I think I found one!" Scott shouted to the rest of his team.

Scott tries to get something out of the ground but it just explodes in his face.

"Nevermind... It was just a trap..." Scott said weakly.

Back on the Heroes side Lindsay has found another piece.

"Here C I found another one" Lindsay said.

Lindsay tries to give it to B. B accidentally drops it in to the pit of crabs. B tries to go after the puzzle piece but accidentally falls in. He climbs out holding the piece and puts it with the rest of the puzzle.

Elsewhere along the piece Owen, Cameron, and Dawn are digging.

"Have you found anything yet?" Owen asked.

"Not yet" said Cameron.

"I have not" Dawn answered.

"We'll just keep looking I guess" Owen said.

"Cameron there is something I would like to ask" Dawn said. "What exactly were you talking about this morning with my abilities being fake"

"Most unexplained phenomenon have simple answers" said Cameron. "For example the phenomenon of "Human Magnetism" where objects stick to people was debunked as them just having greasy skin causing objects to stick"

"That can't be right. I can sense your aura right now" said Dawn. "At least I think so"

 **Confessional**

Dawn looks incredibly worried.

"Is Cameron right?" Dawn asked herself. "Are my aura reading abilities fake? No, he has to be wrong"

 **Second Confessional**

"I hope Dawn is okay" said Cameron. "She didn't look to good earlier"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile Chris, Chef, and Blaineley are commenting on the action.

"Oh my God. This is so boring" said Blaineley. "Who thought digging and looking for puzzle pieces was a fun idea for a challenge?"

"Me" said Chris.

"You should leave it to the producers man" said Chef. "Those guys know what their doing"

"Come on I come up with great challenges" Chris defended.

"You're getting old McLean. You're like, what, forty seven?" Blaineley said.

"I'll have you know I am thirty years old and I still have plenty of good ideas left" said Chris. "I was planning on hiring a ninja for a challenge with our new extended budget"

"That sounds really stupid" said Chef.

"It's not stupid, ninjas make everything cooler" Chris said.

"How would that even fit in. We're in the middle of Ontario" Blaineley said. "And now that we have more money don't you think you should get a real doctor?"

"Ninjas. Are. Cool" Chris said.

"What was with the needless pause between words" Blaineley asked.

"It was for emphasis" Chris said.

 **Confessional**

"Getting paid to torment McLean is the best job I could ask for" Blaineley said. "Oh my God this confessional is filthy. Why couldn't that "Expanded budget" go to cleaning this out?"

 **End Confessional**

"This is so damn boring" Blaineley complained. "Let's go get some lunch. I saw some mini quiches back at the buffet"

"Good plan" said Chris.

Much later both teams have gathered all but one puzzle piece. The Heroes seem to be assembling the Eiffel Tower and the Villains are building a volcano.

"Where is this last stupid piece" Courtney said angrily digging through the sand.

 **Confessional**

"When you're on a team full of mostly enemies you need to make sure you win as much as possible" said Courtney.

 **End Confessional**

"I found the last piece" Brick said.

"No, no, no, I need to find the piece" Courtney said to herself.

"I found it!" Scott proclaimed.

Brick and Scott rush to get it to their team first.

Scott trips over and drops his piece into the pit of crabs. Brick tries to hand his piece off to B but B once again drops it into the pit.

Scott and B climb into the pit.

"Dear God I hate crabs!" Scott yelled.

B and Scott make it out of each of their pits.

B hands his piece off to Cameron and Scott hands his piece off to Alejandro.

Alejandro puts the last piece in place before Cameron can.

"And the Villains win" Chris announced. "Who wants to go to a island full of wild animals"

The Villains remain silent.

"Don't forget about the Immunity Idol" Blaineley added.

"I'll go!" Courtney said quickly.

"Good, get her out of here" said Chris.

Courtney boards a boat to Boney Island.

"As for the Heroes you'll be one team member shorter later tonight" Chris said. "Have fun there"

Later the Heroes are at the elimination ceremony.

"Heroes. It looks like your victory was shortly lived" Chris said. "I have looked at the votes and here they are. Brick, Sierra, Lindsay, Zoey, Dawn, Cody, Mike, and Owen you are safe"

Chris throws marshmallows to them.

"Cameron and B. I only have one marshmallow left. One of you will get it and the other will be sent away" Chris said. "The final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Cameron" Chris finished.

Chris throws the last marshmallow to Cameron.

B looks upset.

"We're sorry B. But you did sort of mess things up today" Cody said.

Later B is sitting in the Flush of Shame.

"So, you finally gonna say something?" Chris asked.

B clears his thought to say something but is interrupted by Chris turning the Flush of Shame on.

"AAAHHHHH!" B screamed while being flushed away.

"Does that count as talking?" Chris asked. "Regardless, the teams are equal now which means that things are starting to look more fair. Which of out All-Stars will be the next one to go? Who is the real leader of the Villains? And what is going on with Mike? These questions will probably be answered next time on, Total. Drama. All-Stars"

* * *

 **This challenge was hard for me to write. I'm not good at writing challenges confined to one locations. If you'd have read some of the original challenges from the previous seasons you'd probably have noticed that they involving the teams running a lot. As for B's elimination I basically exhausted all possible plot options with him in my Revenge of the Island fanfic. That and he wasn't exactly and "All-Star". Plus I've written the elimination order in advance.**


	3. Survival of the Cowardly

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars. Our teams went on a treasure hunt. Just not for real treasure. Cameron messed with Dawn's head and Mike seems to be surprisingly okay after getting his head crushed. In the end after being tired out by Boney Island our silent friend B was sent home. It's a shame he never got to say anything. Which of these contestants will go home next? Find out right now on, Total. Drama. All-Stars"

The Villains are enjoying breakfast in the Spa and Hotel.

"Who says villainy doesn't pay off" said Heather.

"Lots of people" said Noah.

"You know what I meant" said Heather.

"The service here is great" said Scott. "The steaks here are made out of beef instead of rat meat"

"We did not need to know about your personal life" said Gwen.

"Sorry... But seriously this place is super awesome" Scott said. "Courtney is a moron for choosing to go to Boney Island"

"What if she found the immunity idol?" Alejandro asked.

"Yeah, then she might actually be a threat to us" Jo said.

"Did you see how tired out B was last time?" Scott asked. "There's no way she'll find that idol"

"You'd better be right" said Duncan.

"... Or we'll kill you" Izzy added.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Nothing" Izzy said.

Meanwhile on Boney Island Courtney is searching for the Immunity Idol.

"If I was a sadistic TV host where would I hide an Immunity Idol?" Courtney asked herself. "I need to get some food"

Courtney picks some berries from a bush.

"These look safe to eat" Courtney said.

Courtney notices a bush rustling.

"What was that?" Courtney asked.

A low growling noise is heard.

"Oh God, I'm going to die here" Courtney said.

Meanwhile the Heroes are in the losers cabin.

"It's not fair. We're the Heroes we should win" Zoey complained.

"Wait we lost?" Lindsay asked.

"How did you only figure it out just now?" Zoey asked.

"She isn't very smart" Sierra said.

"Hey I heard that" said Lindsay.

"Do you guys think Mike is okay?" Zoey asked. "He was acting weird after that puzzle piece fell on his head"

Suddenly a loud alarm is heard. All the contestants start running to get outside.

"What's going on is there a fire!?" Owen asked.

"Was someone injured?" Dawn asked.

"Did this show get cancelled?" Mike asked.

"Are we under attack?" Cody asked.

"None of those" said Chris. "This is just my way of getting you ready for the challenge"

"Seriously? You could be a bit less dramatic" said Duncan.

"I can but I won't" said Chris. "Let's go to the challenge now"

The teams follow Chris until they find an area in the forest with Blaineley waiting for them.

"There you are McLean I thought you left me here to get mauled by bears" Blaineley said.

"Speaking of getting mauled by bears Courtney is back from Boney Island" said Chris.

Chef drives a Jeep with Courtney in the back up to them. Courtney stumbles out.

"Did you guys bring me breakfast" said Courtney.

"Nope" said Noah.

"If I knew I would have" said Gwen.

"You shouldn't have gone if you wanted breakfast" said Heather.

"Shut up" said Courtney.

"So Chris what is today's challenge" Brick asked.

"Well I spent a lot of money on this challenge" Chris said.

"Please don't tell me you actually got a ninja" said Blaineley.

"Nope I got something even better" said Chris.

"What is it?" Blaineley asked. "Is it a robot ninja"

"No that's even more stupid sounding than hiring a regular ninja" said Chris. "I hired a professional hunter.

Suddenly a arrow zips past Chris and into a nearby tree. A tall muscular man with messy blond hair wearing a leather vest and shorts steps out of the shadows.

"Thank you for the demonstration" said Chris. "This is Craig. I hired him for the challenge"

"This guy looks a little shady" Courtney pointed out.

"Hey, don't make me slice you in half" Craig threatened. Craig holds up a machete.

"You aren't allowed to do that" Blaineley said.

"I'm not?! Dammit!" Craig exclaimed. "I'll kill you next!"

"Basically the goal is to make it from one end of the forest to the other. Along the way Craig here will be trying to take away your team members." Chris said. "The team that makes it to the other side of the woods with the most team members wins"

"What challenge is this a throwback to?" Owen asked.

"Remember the time Chef chased you all wearing a hockey maks" said Chris. "It's sort of like that only with an actual danger of dying"

"What did you say?" Noah asked.

"I'm just kidding" said Chris. "Craig wouldn't hurt a fly... Right?"

"I make no promises" Craig said bluntly.

"This really doesn't seem safe" said Cameron.

"I'm the host I do what I want" said Chris.

"Didn't doing what you want get you thrown in jail?" Blaineley asked.

"Shut up Blaineley" said Chris.

The teams go off into the woods. The Villains are arguing about what to do.

"I say we all stay together" said Jo. "There's strength in numbers"

"But that way it'll be easier for that crazy guy to get all of us" Heather argued. "Did you think of that?"

"You're right. We should split up" Courtney said.

"That's a terrible plan" said Scott.

Suddenly Craig jumps out of a tree and is coming right towards them.

"Jump kick!" Craig yelled. Craig kicks Scott in the face.

"Ow! My nose!" Scott exclaimed.

Scott is knocked out and Craig picks him up.

"Run!" Gwen yelled.

The Villains each run off in different directions.

The Heroes seem to be sticking closer together.

"How hard could this challenge be" Cody said confidently. "This guy didn't look so tough"

"He looked like he knew how to use that bow and arrow" said Owen. "That's kind of worrying"

Craig jumps out of a bush holding a tranquillizer dart gun.

"Tranquillizer attack!" Craig exclaimed. Craig shoots Zoey in her arm with the gun.

"It takes more than one dart to take down me" said Zoey.

Craig shoots Zoey several more times.

"I feel very drowsy all of a sudden" said Zoey. Zoey passes out.

"Does anyone else want to go to sleep" Craig asked.

The remaining Heroes start running.

Meanwhile Noah and Courtney are walking.

"You know your name doesn't sound very evil" said Noah. "I'm just saying for a team called the Villainous Vultures "Courtney" is only a villainous name if you're in a movie about high school girls"

"Yeah well the only time Noah is an evil name is when you're a Yu-Gi-Oh villain" said Courtney.

"You watched that show?" Noah asked.

"I was eight and it was all that was on at the time" said Courtney.

Noah steps on a pile of leafs that turn out to be a trap. A net lifts up and traps Noah.

"Quick get me out of here" said Noah.

Craig starts running towards them holding a crossbow.

"Normally I'd help... But right now I'm not getting killed by some maniac with a crossbow" said Courtney.

Courtney starts running.

"I hate you!" Noah yelled.

"I can hear you over the sound of me running" said Courtney.

Meanwhile the Heroes are carefully walking through the woods.

"So you say that you're the number one Total Drama fan" Brick said to Sierra. "Did you watch my season?"

"Yeah I watched every single episode ten times each" said Sierra.

"You certainly are... Thorough" said Brick.

"I even did some research about the cast" Sierra said. "Like for example you used to have an imaginary friend named Mr. Tickles. And that you still cry while watching Bambi"

"How do you know about that stuff?" Brick asked.

"Research" Sierra said.

 **Confessional**

"If I get murdered tonight start the investigation with Sierra" Brick said.

 **End Confessional**

"Can we do a head count" said Dawn. "I feel as if we are missing someone"

"That crazy hunter guy got Zoey remember" said Cameron.

"I remember that but I feel like we're missing someone else" said Dawn.

"I'll do the counting" said Lindsay. "Let's see we have, Otis, Sarah, Brock, Darwin, Carrie, Coby, and me"

"Who's Carrie?" Cameron asked.

"You" answered Lindsay. "Don't be silly Carrie"

"Um... Okay" Cameron said.

"I just realize who's missing. Mike is" said Owen.

"Do you think that crazy hunter guy got him?" Brick asked.

"How could this get any worse?" Cody asked.

"Like this!" a voice exclaimed.

Craig jumps down from a tree and punches Owen and Lindsay in the face knocking them both out.

"Oh God, I am terrified for my life!" Brick said.

The rest of the Heroes start running.

Meanwhile Mike is wandering the forest.

"Is anyone out there?" Mike asked.

 **Confessional**

"I've had this weird headache ever since B dropped that thing on my head" said Mike. "I think Chris needs to hire a doctor"

 **End Confessional**

Mike continues to walk through the forest.

"Team? Chris? Crazy hunter guy? Can someone find me" Mike said.

Mike accidentally walks into a tree. Mike falls to the ground and when he gets up he has dark circles under his eyes again.

"I'm back..." Mike said.

Nearby Duncan is running through the forest by himself.

"I'm in the forest with a professional hunter with a crossbow" Duncan said. "I think there are more things that can scare me"

"Look what we have here... Old friend" a voice from behind Duncan said.

"Why does that voice sound families" Duncan asked himself.

Duncan turns around to come face to face with Mike. Now in addition to having dark circles under his eyes they now have part of their hair in one of their eyes.

"What a pleasant surprise to meet you here" Mike said sinisterly.

"M-Mal... What are you doing here? Why were you disguising yourself as Mike?" Duncan asked.

"I wasn't disguised as him. I'm one of his other personalties" said Mal. "Or maybe he's one of mine... It gets confusing"

"What do you want" Duncan asked.

"First off I want to know where I am. Yesterday I'm on a beach with some strangers and now I'm in a forest with you" said Mal.

"You're on a reality show" Duncan explained.

"Good to know..." said Mal. "I'll be going now Duncan"

Mal slowly starts walking away.

"Oh, and if you tell anyone... I will not hesitate to silence you" said Mal.

Mal walks away.

"Oh man... How can my day get worse?" Duncan said to himself.

Suddenly a net is thrown over Duncan.

"Alright, another catch!" Craig said excitedly.

"Oh... I forgot about him" said Duncan. "Did you hear anything?"

"I just found you" said Craig.

"Oh thank God" Duncan whispered to himself.

Meanwhile Alejandro and Jo are walking through the forest.

"I can't believe we split up" complained Jo. "It's a stupid plan"

"Jo, I think you're overeating" said Alejandro. "We won the last challenge and we have high morale"

"Your charm will only get you so far" said Jo.

Alejandro holds his arm out to stop Jo.

"What was that for?" Jo asked.

"There's some leafs in front of us. It's obviously a trap" said Alejandro. "We'll step around us"

Alejandro step around it but the ground around it turns out to be a trap and a net lifts up and traps them.

"Step around it you said" Jo mocked.

"Shut up" said Alejandro. "We can still escape before Craig gets here"

"Did someone say my name" Craig said from out of view.

Craig gets up from the pile of leafs on the ground.

"Dammit!" Alejandto exclaimed.

Meanwhile the Heroes continue through the forest.

"Okay, Zoey, Lindsay, and Owen have been kidnapped by a crazy hunter and Mike is missing" Brick said nervously. "Any one of us could be next"

"You do not need to worry" said Dawn. "I sense a helpful aura in the area... If I can actually read aura's... I am still unsure about that"

 **Confessional**

"Dawn seems to be acting a little insecure about what I said in the last challenge" said Cameron.

 **Second Confessional**

"I don't believe what Cameron said" Dawn said. "Even if he has proof to back him up it holds no candle to the majesty of mother nature... Do I sound crazy?"

 **End Confessional**

"Which way is out of this place anyway?" Cody asked.

"I don't know" said Brick. "I was following Sierra"

"What? I was following you" said Sierra

"Well this sucks" said Brick.

Suddenly Cameron steps on a loop of rope that tightens around his foot and lifts him into the air.

"Help! Get me down!" Cameron said.

"I've got you" said Sierra.

Sierra tries to get Cameron down. Craig jumps down from a tree and knocks her out.

"Alright, another two" said Craig.

Brick, Cody, and Dawn start running away.

"Dammit, why do they always run away?" Craig asked himself.

Meanwhile Izzy, Gwen, and Heather are walking.

"Ugh, why did Chris think this would be a fun challenge" Heather complained.

"Come on it's totally fun" said Izzy.

"Izzy, everything is fun to you" Gwen said.

"Wait... Do you guys hear something?" Heather asked.

They stop talking for a second and hear someone approaching them.

"Quick hide!" said Gwen.

They all hide in a nearby bush.

"Okay, the plan is we jump out and kill him" said Izzy.

"That's your answer to everything" Gwen said.

"I'm still doing it" said Izzy.

Izzy jumps out of the bush. Izzy doesn't find Craig but rather Courtney.

"Let go of me you freak!" Courtney said.

"Sorry we just thought you were gonna kill us" said Izzy.

"I'm not sure how to take this" Courtney said.

"I kind of wish it was the hunter" said Heather.

"Screw you" said Courtney.

"Question. Are we the only guys left on the Villains?" Gwen asked.

"Well Noah was captured and that's about all I know" said Courtney.

"Let's get out of here before that crazy guy finds us" said Heather.

Craig jumps down from a tree.

"Did someone say my name" said Craig.

"Not really" said Gwen.

"Oh... It would have been real cool if you said my name" said Craig. "I'm still going to trap you"

Craig throws a net over Gwen.

"Someone get me out" Gwen said.

Courtney tries to get Gwen out. Before Courtney can get Gwen free Izzy picks Courtney up and starts running.

"We don't have time" said Heather.

"We probably did" Courtney said.

"Shut up Courtney" Heather said.

"No you shut up" said Courtney. "Also, Izzy, put me down"

"Sure thing" said Izzy.

Izzy drops Courtney on the ground.

"Ow... I think I broke something important" said Courtney.

Meanwhile Mal continues to walk through the forest.

"Ugh, of all the places Mike could have ended up why a reality TV show" Mal complained. "Which way out of this stupid forest"

Mal continues to walk through the woods until he finds his team.

"Oh, hey Mike" said Cody. "Um... What's up your hair?"

"I didn't notice" said Mal doing his best to impersonate Mike's voice. Mal straightens his hair.

"Where have you been?" Brick asked.

"I just got lost" Mal said.

"Mike, something seems different about you" Dawn said.

"What do you mean" Mal asked nervously.

"I am not sure. You just seem different from when I last saw you" said Dawn.

"Let's keep going guys. I think we're almost there" Cody said.

"Good idea" Mal said.

The Heroes keep walking trying to find their way out of the woods.

"Does anybody know which way we're going" Brick asked.

"I've been wandering aimlessly for like an hour so no" said Mal.

The Heroes continue until they bump into what's left of the Villains.

"What are you people doing here?" Cody asked.

"Trying to win obviously" said Courtney.

"Yeah, same thing you're doing" said Izzy.

"What's with the eye shadow Mike?" Heather asked.

"It's a new look I'm trying" Mal said.

"You look ridiculous" said Heather.

"I like it" said Izzy.

"Nobody cares" said Courtney.

"Start running now" Heather whispered to Izzy and Courtney.

Izzy and Courtney nod. The Villains start running.

"Follow them!" Mal said.

The Heroes chase after the Villains. Craig climbs down from a tree and starts shooting tranquillizer darts at everyone.

"Jesus Christ this guy is nuts" said Mal.

"Thank you!" Craig shouted. "That's why they hired me!"

Several tranquillizer darts hit Dawn and she passes out.

"Should we do something about that?" Brick asked.

"She'll be fine" said Mal.

Some more darts hit Heather.

"Someone help me..." Heather sleepily.

"No thank you!" Izzy said.

"I don't think that was a yes or no question" said Courtney.

"Do you care?" Izzy asked.

"Good point" Courtney said.

The teams keep running from Craig. Mal is starting to out run the rest of his team.

"Hey Mike wait up" said Cody.

"You two are taking too long" Mal said.

"Hey running from a crazed hunter is harder than it looks" said Brick.

"Did someone say crazed hunter!" Craig exclaimed.

"He did!" Cody said pointing to Brick.

Craig throws a net over Brick and Cody.

"Finally I'm free from those fools" Mal muttered to himself.

Mal outruns Izzy and Courtney and makes it to the finish line.

"Mike, you do realize you just lost?" Blaineley asked.

"What do you mean?" Mal asked.

"Were you paying attention? The team that makes it here with the most team members wins" said Chris. "Not the team who gets there first"

Izzy and Courtney stumble across the finish line.

"I guess this means the Villainous Vultures win" Blaineley announced.

"I see... May I be excused? I have a terrible headache" Mal said.

Mal walks away from Chris and Blaineley.

"I'm losing my grip again. Mike is regaining control" Mal said. "I'll need to fix this..."

Mal gasps and becomes Mike again.

"What happened? How did I get out of the forest?" Mike asked himself.

Mike goes back to Chris and Blaineley.

"Are you feeling better" Blaineley asked.

"What?" Mike asked. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah... That was weird" said Chris. "As I was trying to say: The Villains have won. Also Craig may have killed some people"

"No they're alive" said Craig. "Except for that one guy"

"What?" Blaineley said nervously.

"I'm just kidding... For the most part" said Craig.

"Chris where did you hire this man" Blaineley asked.

"Internet" Chris answered.

"Starting to see why you were arrested" Blaineley said.

"I prefer not to mention that" Chris said.

"Hey do I get paid" Craig said. "I only take cash"

"Blaineley take care of the nice man" Chris said. "And make sure he doesn't kill you"

"What?" Blaineley said nervously.

"I'll be seeing the Heroes at the elimination ceremony tonight" Chris said.

"But what about the dying" Blaineley said.

"Shut up Blaineley" Chris said.

Later the teams have gathered around the camp fire.

"Did you all have fun?" Chris asked.

"Not really" said Owen.

"I think that guy broke my nose" Scott answered.

"I'm glad to hear it" Chris said. "Villains, one of you will be going to Boney Island tonight. Who will it be"

"I'll do it" Scott said. "So long suckers"

"You realize you're going to be miserable" said Courtney. "And you'll probably get eaten"

"I didn't think this through" said Scott. "Can I take what I said back"

"No you can't" Chris said.

Chef drags Scott away.

"As I was saying I have taken a look at the votes" Chris said. "The following are safe: Mike, Sierra, Zoey, Dawn, Cameron, Owen, and Lindsay. That leaves Cody and Brick"

"What did we do?" Cody asked.

"You were the last two captured" Chris said. "That may have something to do with it. As I was saying, the final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Brick" Chris finished.

Chris throws the marshmallow to Brick.

"Sorry Cody" said Brick.

"Well I suppose it could be worse" said Cody.

"You have to be flushed down a giant toilet" Blaineley reminded him.

"Oh... I forgot" Cody said.

Later Cody is sitting in the flush of shame.

"So I guess it's time to go" Cody said.

"Any last words?" Chris asked.

"You might want to have a doctor take a look at Mike" Cody suggested. "He's been acting a little-"

Cody is interrupted by Chris turning on the Flush of Shame.

"Why do you always cut them off?" Blaineley asked.

"Because I can" Chris answered. "The Heroic Hamster have now lost twice in a row. Will they get out of it next time? Find out in the next episode of, Total. Drama. All-Stars"

* * *

 **This was the first of the original challenges in this fanfic. There will probably be more as there are twenty contestants instead of fourteen like in canon. As for Cody's elimination he is a character who I've tried to have plots with in some of my previous fanfics. But I really didn't know what to do with him this time so that's the main reason.**


	4. Saving Private Leechball

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars. I hired a professional hunter to track down out teams... He was completely insane. He managed to outwit most of them but in the end the Villains won and Cody was sent home. Who will go home next? How will I torture out contestants? Can I find I way to get Blaineley off this show? Find out on, Total. Drama. All-Stars"

The Villains are eating breakfast in their cabin.

"Once again being evil pays off" Jo said.

"Stop saying that" Noah said. "It's kind of annoying"

"What are you complaining about?" Courtney asked. "We won and now we get to stay in this amazing cabin"

"I wasn't complaining" Noah said.

"Am I the only one who's a little worried about Scott?" Gwen asked. "He's on a island with wild animals"

"Not really" Heather said.

"I couldn't care less" Alejandro said.

"Nope" Izzy said.

"I'm sure Chris wouldn't let anything bad happen to another contestant" Courtney said. "Who am I kidding he totall would"

Meanwhile on Boney Island Scott is looking for the Immunity Idol.

"Where is that idol" Scott said. "Why did I think coming here would be a good idea. I wonder if Fang is on this island"

A loud noise is heard behind Scott

"What was that!" Scott exclaimed.

Scott turns around to see a Jeep being driven by Chef approaching him. Chef accidentally crashes into Scott.

"Whoops... That was an accident" Chef said.

"Oh thank God a way out" Scott said. "If it wasn't for my fractured ribs I'd be a lot happier"

 **Confessional**

"Ever since my "Accident" last season I've been less of a devious schemer and more of a easily scared country boy" Scott said. "I'm going to make sure that changes"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile on the girls side of the losers cabin.

"Sierra I have a question" Zoey said.

"What would that be?" Sierra asked.

"Now that Cody is gone will you go insane?" Zoey asked.

"I've moved on from him after out break up" Sierra said.

"I don't remember you and Colby dating" Lindsay said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Sierra asked.

"Really?" Zoey said. "He was obviously-"

"Zoey, it will be pointless to try and explain" Dawn interrupted.

"Good point" said Zoey.

Meanwhile on the guys side of the cabin.

"Okay team we will not lose a third time in a row" Brick said.

"Yeah" Owen said. "Let's do this"

"Why does this have to be so early?" Cameron asked.

"Chris always makes the challenge happen this early" Brick said.

"Hey Mike, are you okay?" Owen asked. "You sort of disappeared in the last challenge"

"What? Oh, I'm okay" Mike said. "I've just had this weird headache recently"

"Should we be worried about that?" Brick asked.

"I'm sure it isn't a big problem" Mike said.

A knock on the cabin door is heard. Owen opens the door and reveals an intern.

"Mr. McLean sent me to tell you that it's time for the challenge" the intern said.

"Why can't he tell us himself?" Cameron asked.

"He got his foot stuck in a bucket of leeches" the intern said. "I wasn't supposed to say that..."

"Did you say leeches?" Brick asked.

"Ignore what I said" the intern said.

"Okay..." Brick said awkwardly.

Later both teams meet Chris and Blaineley out in the forest once again.

"Good to see you all" Blaineley said. "Scott is back from Boney Island"

Scott tiredly walks into view.

"What happened to you?" Duncan asked. "You look like you got hit by a car"

"That's because I did" Scott said. "God, I'm in so much pain"

"That's the spirit" Chris said.

"It's time for the challenge" Blaineley said.

"Stop stealing my lines" Chris said. "As I was saying. It's time for the challenge"

"That intern said something about leeches" Brick said. "Was he telling the truth?"

"He was not" Chris said. "I was going to have an homage to some of our past paint ball challenges. But one of my conditions was that I'm not aloud to be around hard projectiles so we're using leeches as ammunition"

Chris takes out paint ball gun and shoots a leech out of it. The leech lands on Scott's head.

"Why is it always me?!" Scott complained.

"Because pain is hilarious" Chris said.

"Wait, we have one less team member" said Zoey. "That means the Villains have an advantage"

"Not to worry" Chris said. "I have a counter to that. The Heroes get super cool leech guns and the Villains have to use sling shots"

"That still doesn't sound fair" Gwen said.

"I'm the host and what I say goes" Chris said.

"The leeches and guns are located at the top of a nearby hill" Blaineley said. "Let's get going"

The teams start running through the forest.

"Hey, wait up guys" Scott said.

Scott falls over.

"Can you do anything right" Jo said.

Jo and Izzy go over to Scott and help him back on his feet.

"Sorry. I didn't get any sleep last night" Scott said.

The teams eventually make it up to the hill where two crates are. The Heroes make it to their crate first and open it and take the leech guns out. The Villains make it next and open their crate and take the sling shots out.

"Ew... Why are these leeches so slimy" Courtney complained.

"Stop complaining and try not to get hit" Duncan said.

The Villains run off into the woods to come up with a plan.

"Okay, we're at a disadvantage" Jo said. "What we need to do is the element of surprise"

"I don't like that plan" Heather said. "I'm more suited to be leader"

"You're both wrong" Courtney said. "I'm more qualified"

"How about we all just calm down" Gwen said. "Maybe we don't need a leader"

 **Confessional**

"I am getting so fed up with my team" Gwen said. "Stupid Chris putting me on this team"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile the Heroes are messing around with their weapons.

"These weapons are so cool" Owen said.

"And with my military training there's no stopping us" Brick said.

"Does anyone think it's unethical to use animals as ammunition?" Dawn asked.

"Leeches aren't the nicest animals" Mike said. "They eat blood"

"Still, they are animals" Dawn said.

"Hey guys we left the leech cannon back on the hill" Zoey said.

"We have a cannon?" Owen said.

The Heroes go back to the top of the hill and find a cannon.

"Cool" said Lindsay.

"With this cannon and my leadership skills we can't lose" Brick said.

"How do we use this?" Lindsay asked.

Lindsay presses a button on the cannon. The cannon shoots a bunch of leeches out of it and the leeches hit Brick it the back.

"Oh God, I can feel the blood being sucked out" Brick said.

"Whoops..." Lindsay said. "Sorry Brock"

"Does that count as him being shot?" Sierra asked.

Chris and Blaineley drive up to them.

"I'm afraid so" Chris said.

"Friendly fire counts" Blaineley said.

"But I'm supposed to lead the team" Brick said.

"Sorry dude they'll have to go on without you" Chris said.

"Can I see a doctor?" Brick asked.

"We don't have one" Chris said. "But Chef is sort of like a doctor"

"I'll pass" Brick said.

"You gonna be okay?" Owen asked.

"I'll be fine" Brick said. "Just split up to cover more ground and we can win"

Meanwhile on the Villainous Vultures.

"Can we please take a break?" Scott asked. "My legs are hurting"

"We don't have time" Alejandro said.

"Please, I didn't get sleep all night" Scott pleaded.

"There's a cave nearby" Heather said. "You rest in there"

"What if somebody tries to sneak up on him" Jo said. "Somebody should go in there with him"

"I volunteer" Courtney said.

"Thanks" Scott said.

 **Confessional**

"I get to sit back and do nothing for the rest of the challenge" Courtney said. "It's the perfect plan"

 **End Confessional**

Courtney and Scott leave.

"Alright, let's find the Heroes" Heather said.

Suddenly a bunch of leeches hit Gwen.

"Okay... Looks like they found us" Jo said.

Cameron steps out of a nearby bush.

"Sorry. I hope that didn't hurt" Cameron said.

Cameron shoots Izzy. Jo shoots them back.

"That was close" Heather said. "Did we lose anyone important?"

"Me and Izzy got hit..." Gwen said weakly.

"Good nobody important was lost" Heather said.

Meanwhile Mike and Zoey are walking through the woods.

"Mike, Brick said you were acting really weird yesterday" Zoey said. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I got separated from the team and I don't remember much after that" Mike said.

"Mike, I'm getting worried about you" Zoey said.

"I promise I'll be okay" Mike said.

"Thanks Mike you're the best" Zoey said.

 **Confessional**

"I'm starting to think I was overreacting about Mike" Zoey said. "I should probably keep an eye on him just in case"

 **Second Confessional**

"I think things are going better" Mike said.

Mike gasps and becomes Mal.

"Oh Mike, you have no idea what is about to happen" Mal said.

Mal gasps.

"Wh-what just happened?" Mike asked.

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile on the Villains.

"Ugh, of all the things Chris could have put in these guns why leeches" Noah said.

"Stop complaining" Heather said.

"I'm just really annoyed right now" Noah said.

"Well stop being annoyed" Duncan said.

"Team, I see the Heroes ahead" Alejandro said.

Alejandro points ahead to Lindsay and Dawn.

"Quick hide" Heather said. "They still don't see us"

 **Confessional**

"My plan is simple. Lead this team and then back stab them when the time is right" Heather said.

 **End Confessional**

The Villains hide in a nearby bush.

"Dan, do you have any idea where we are right now?" Lindsay asked.

"No I do not" Dawn said. "Do you know how to use this leech gun? I am unable to figure it out"

"I'm still figuring out this leech cannon thing" Lindsay said.

Just then the Villains jump out of the bush.

"Surprise!" Jo shouted.

Jo shoots a leech at Dawn.

"Lindsay, use the leech cannon" Dawn said.

Lindsay presses a button on the cannon and shoots leeches at the Villains. All the leeches hit Noah.

"Heather... This plan was stupid" Noah said weakly.

"Run!" Duncan said.

The remaining villains run away.

Meanwhile in the cave.

"Thanks for staying in here with me" Scott said.

"I only did this to get away from my team" Courtney said.

"Oh... You're kind of selfish" Scott said. "I'm starting to see why you're on this team"

"I still don't see why you are" Courtney said.

"Did you watch last season?" Scott asked.

"I didn't bother" Courtney said.

"I just realized this is probably the most obvious hiding place" Scott said.

"What are the chances of those Heroes finding us?" Courtney asked.

Zoey and Mike enter the cave.

"You just had to say it didn't you" Scott said.

"Fire!" Zoey exclaimed.

Zoey and Mike fire leeches at Scott and Courtney. Courtney uses Scott as a human shield.

"What the Hell!" Scott exclaimed.

"Sorry, it was nessesary" Courtney said.

"It probably wasn't" Mike said.

"Shouldn't you be shooting me?" Courtney asked.

"Thanks for reminding us" Zoey said.

Zoey and Mike shoot Courtney.

"Yes! Karma!" Scott cheered.

"Shut up" Courtney said.

Meanwhile Sierra and Owen are walking through the forest.

"I still can't believe we're meeting the Revenge of the Island cast" Sierra said. "Did you know Zoey was in an elementary school production of Hamlet"

"How do you know these things?" Owen asked.

"I have my ways" Sierra said.

"You scare me" Owen said.

"I get that a lot" Sierra said.

They both eventually run into Lindsay pushing the leech cannon.

"Oh hey guys" Lindsay said. "Can you help me with this cannon?"

"Sure thing" Sierra siad.

Owen and Sierra help Lindsay with the cannon.

Suddenly the Villains come out of nowhere.

"Okay, this time we follow my plan" Jo said.

"Got it" Duncan said.

"Okay" Alejandro said.

The Villains fire at the Heroes but they all miss.

"Quick use the cannon" Owen said.

Sierra presses a button on the cannon and it shoots Jo.

"Okay... We should run" Duncan said.

"Let me just try one more time" Heather said.

Heather fires a leech and it hits Lindsay. Sierra fires at Heather. Heather gets out of the way.

"Okay, now we can go!" Heather said.

The Villains run.

Meanwhile Zoey and Mike are looking for the Villains.

"I think we're doing well today" Mike said.

"Yeah, you're right" Zoey said.

 **Confessional**

"Yesterday I was really worried" Mike said. "But Zoey's helping me feel better"

Mike gasps and turns into Mal.

"Enjoy it while you can Mike" Mal said. "Because I'll be taking it all away"

Mal gasps.

"Did something just happen?" Mike asked.

 **End Confessional**

Several leeches zip right past them.

"Sorry" a voice from behind them said.

Sierra and Owen come out from behind a tree.

"We thought you two were part of the villains" Owen said.

"That's okay" Zoey said.

"I think we should probably stick together" Sierra said. "I think we're the only ones left on the Heroes"

"I like that plan" Owen said.

Meanwhile the Villains are coming up with a new plan.

"Okay, now that Jo isn't here I can lead this team" Heather said.

"Your plans haven't been working" Duncan said.

"It's not like we've lost anyone of value yet" Heather said.

"Fair point" Alejandro said.

"I think I hear someone" Heather said.

The Villains hide in a nearby bush.

"Okay, on three we surprise them" Heather said.

"You sure this will work" Duncan said.

"This is pretty much our last chance" Heather said.

"She is right" Alejandro said.

The Villains get the jump on the Heroes and jump out of the bush. Duncan shoots Sierra.

"How long have you been back there!?" Owens said.

"Not too long" Duncan said.

Alejandro shoots Zoey. Mike manages to shoot him back.

"Ah! Why did Chris think this was a good idea?!" Alejandro exclaimed.

Heather shoots a leech at Owen but he ducks to avoid it. Owen shoots her back.

"Uh oh..." Duncan said. "I'm gonna run now"

Duncan starts running. Mike shoots him in the back.

"Did we win?" Mike asked.

Chris and Blaineley drive up to Mike and Owen.

"Indeed you did" Blaineley said. "This means the Heroes win"

"Stop stealing my lines" Chris complained.

"The script never specified who was supposed to say anything" Blaineley said.

"As I was saying: The Heroes win" Chris said. "Which means the villains will be losing a team member tonight"

Later the Villains are at the Elimination ceremony.

"Okay, first things first" Chris said. "Which one of you wants to go to Boney Island"

Nobody says anything.

"Okay I'll chose for you" Chris said. "Brick, you get the honour"

"Why me?" Brick asked.

"Because it will be hilarious" Chris said.

Brick walks away from the camp fire.

"Now for the fun part" Chris said. "I have looked at the votes. Noah, Jo, Scott, Gwen, Izzy, Courtney, and Alejandro. You are safe"

Chris tosses them all marshmallows.

"Heather, your leadership skills definitely aren't what they used to be. And Duncan. Your team mates seem to be using you as a scapegoat" Chris said.

"Are you going to insult us or are you going to send one of us home?" Heather asked.

"Thanks for reminding me" Chris said. "The final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Duncan" Chris finished.

Chris tosses the last marshmallow to Duncan.

"Yes" Duncan said. "That was close"

"What?!" Heather said. "You voted me off"

"If I've learned anything it's that you can't be trusted" Gwen said. "I'd say sorry but that'd be lying"

"You'll all be regretting this" Heather said.

Heather leaves.

"One more order of business" Chris said. "There will be a team switch"

"But I just got my room the way I want" Cameron said.

"Don't worry you aren't involved" Chris. "Gwen and Sierra will be switching teams"

"Oh thank God" Gwen said quietly.

"Wait why am I being switched" Sierra asked.

"Maybe it's because you're an insane stalker who knows way too much personal information" Chris said.

"Clara hasn't called you back yet has she?" Sierra said.

"This is exactly why you're being switched" Chris said. "Get your bags back. Now if you'll excuse me I have to flush someone down a giant toilet"

Later Chris is on the dock with Heather sitting in the Flush of Shame.

"Where does this thing even go?" Heather asked.

"Don't know don't care" Chris said.

"What?" Heather said. "What do you mean-"

Heather is interrupted by Chris activating the Flush of Shame.

"So long Heather" Chris said. "Which contestant will be the next to go? Nobody knows. But you can know by tuning in next time in another episode of, Total. Drama. All-Stars"

* * *

 **I hoped you liked this chapter. I was hoping to have some more of Mal in this chapter but I couldn't really fit it in other than those little confessional bits. But we'll be seeing more of him soon. As for Heather's elimination I think she's a good character but I really didn't know what to do with her. Most of her plot options I had already done before and they didn't go anywhere. Hopefully the elimination didn't come off as contrived.**


	5. Food Fright

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars. I set up a fun game of paintball. Or should I say leechball. God, I am evil. Heather tried to take leadership of her team but it didn't go so well. And even with Brick being taken out early on, thanks Lindsay, the Heroes still won and Heather was sent home. Who will try and lead the Villains next? Which contestants will go home? What the Hell is going on with Mike? Find out right now on, Total. Drama. All-Stars"

The Heroes are in their cabin eating breakfast.

"It is so good to be off the Villains" Gwen said. "I do feel a bit bad for Sierra"

"I found her a bit creepy" Mike said.

"That's true" Gwen said.

"We also got a cake for you" Zoey said.

A waiter puts a cake down on the breakfast table.

"Wow this is great guys" Gwen said.

 **Confessionals**

"This team is great" Gwen said. "I have no regrets about being on this team"

 **End Confessional**

"How do you all think Brick is doing on Boney Island?" Cameron asked.

"Brick is a trained military professional. I am sure he is fine" Dawn said.

Meanwhile of Boney Island Brick is running from a bear.

"Please don't eat me!" Brick screamed.

Brick climbs up a tree.

"Okay Brick. Remember your training" Brick said to himself. "Wait... I don't think this was one of the scenario's I was trained for... Ah nuts"

The branch Brick was holding on to breaks.

Meanwhile in the losers cabin.

"So... It sure is nice to be on a new team" Sierra said awkwardly.

"Don't lie it doesn't suit you" Jo said.

 **Confessional**

"Not gonna lie. My team isn't that great" Sierra said.

 **Second Confessional**

"Having Sierra on my team is like having another Izzy" Courtney said. "Izzy is a hyperactive monster... This is not gonna be fun"

 **End Confessional**

"We're gonna get back on our winning streak" Courtney said.

"Yeah!" Izzy cheered.

"I wasn't finished yet" Courtney said.

"I know. I was just trying to get you to shut up" Izzy said.

"Attention teams! Report outside for an all you can eat pancake buffet" Chris said over some loud speakers.

The teams get outside.

"Okay, where are the pancakes?" Duncan asked.

"I think he tricked us again" Noah said.

"We did not" Blaineley said. "There are pancakes but they're part of a challenge"

"Seriously" Mike complained.

"We are indeed serious" Blaineley said.

The contestants follow Chris and Blaineley to a clearing in the forest with an obstacle course and some plates of pancakes.

"First order of business: Brick is back" Chris said.

Chef drives a Jeep with Brick in the back up to them.

"What happened?" Brick said. "I'm still a little dazed"

"You were attacked by a bear" Blaineley explained.

"Yay..." Brick said.

"For today's challenge you will have to eat an entire plate of pancakes before running through last seasons obstacle coruse. Chef was up all night baking tons of pancakes plates so you'd better enjoy them" Blaineley explained. "Hey, isn't this the part where Chris complains about me stealing his lines?"

"The script made it clear who says what this time" Chris said.

"Oh... Okay" Blaineley said. "As I was saying: there are some traps hidden inside the pancakes so be careful. We've taken the most dangerous parts of last seasons course. These bouncing boxing glove things... The rollers... And a giant boot... For some reason..."

"I already did this stuff last season how hard could it be" Scott said smugly.

"Okay fine. I was going to leave it at that but if you insist" Chris said. "Behold the Salad Spinner"

A helicopter lowers a giant spinning sideways wheel down. Chris turns a knob on it and it starts spinning really fast.

"This thing is highly experimental" Chris said. "Believe it or not this is the slowest speed setting"

"Nice going Scott" Noah said sarcastically.

"Whoops..." Scott said.

"Who wants to go first" Blaineley asked.

"I'll go" Mike said.

"Scott, you got us into this so you go first" Courtney said.

"Okay" Scott said.

Mike and Scott step up to two plates of pancakes. Both of them start eating the pancakes. While eating Scott grabs a mousetrap.

"Gah! Who put this there!" Scott cried.

"Yeah... Those are the surprises" Chris said.

"I'm already losing my appetite" Zoey said.

"Zoey can I talk to you for a second?" Duncan said.

"We're not on the same team" Zoey said.

"This is important" Duncan said.

"What is it?" Zoey asked.

"Mike isn't who he says he is" Duncan said.

"What?" Zoey said. "What are you talking about?"

"Apparently, he has an alternate personality named Mal" Duncan said. "I met Mal in juvie. You should be careful"

"Yeah, you sound insane" Zoey said.

 **Confessional**

"Duncan did sound crazy... But Mike has been acting weird" Zoey said. "Maybe I should ask Mike about this"

 **End Confessional**

Scott and Mike finish their pancakes. They both run up to the obstacle course. Mike and Scott jump on the boxing gloves. Both of them get bounced around and they land on the next platform.

"I can't feel my face" Scott said.

Scott and Mike step on to the rollers and try to keep their balance.

"I've almost got there" Mike said.

"Not on my watch" Scott said.

Scott pushes Mike off the roller. Mike lands on his head. This causes Mike to become Mal

"Mike you are out" Chris announced.

"What?" Mal asked.

"You have to sit out the rest of this" Chris said.

Scott makes it across the rollers and on to the next platform.

"Okay, now what do I do?" Scott asked.

Suddenly a giant boot comes down and kicks Scott into the Salad Spinner. Scott gets spun around until he falls out.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Scott said.

"For making through the course Scott wins a point for the villains" Blaineley announced.

"Who wants go next?" Chris asked.

"I'll go" Gwen said.

"Me too" Jo said.

"Gwen will represent the Heroes and Jo will represent the villains" Chris announced.

An intern replaces the old plate of pancakes with new ones. Gwen and Jo step up to the plates and start eating their pancakes.

"Mike can I ask you a question?" Zoey asked.

"What is it?" Mal asked.

"Does the name "Mal" mean anything to you?" Zoey asked.

"I can't say it does" Mal lied. "I'll be right back"

Mal leaves. Mal comes up behind Duncan.

"Hey Duncan can I talk for a second" Mal said.

"Sure M-Mike" Duncan said nervously.

"Just come over here for a second" Mal said.

Mal takes Duncan in a nearby forest.

"I heard you told Zoey about me" Mal said.

"Oh crap" Duncan said.

"For now I'll only warn you... But if you tell anyone else... There's a high chance of death" Mal said.

Mal leaves Duncan.

 **Confessional**

"Chris will find out eventually" Duncan said. "I mean there are camera's everywhere right?

 **End Confessional**

Gwen and Jo finish their pancakes. Gwen makes it up to the boxing gloves first. Gwen makes it to the other side. Jo closely follows her. They both make it on to the rollers. Jo slips and grabs on to the underside of the roller. Gwen makes it to the other side.

"Okay, I just need to hold on?" Jo said.

Jo accidentally lets go. Jo crashes to the ground.

"Dammit!" Jo exclaimed.

Gwen gets kicked by the boot and into the Salad Spinner. Gwen gets spun around and falls out.

"I think I'm gonna throw up" Gwen said.

"If you do your team doesn't get the point" Blaineley said.

"I'm not gonna risk it" Gwen said. "If you'll excuse me I'll go vomit"

Gwen quickly rushes off.

"It wouldn't be Total Drama with someone getting sick" Chris said. "Neither team gets points. Who wants to go next"

Owen and Alejandro step up to the pancakes next. They both start eating.

"What's in these?" Alejandro complained.

"I don't know" Chris said. "Whatever Chef wanted"

"I like them" Owen said.

"Thank you Owen" Chris said. "That's why you're my favourite"

Owen finishes eating. Owen gets up to the obstacle course.

"Okay, I should do this slowly" Owen said.

Owen jumps on to the boxing gloves.

"Ow! My face!" Owen exclaimed. Owen makes it to the other side.

Alejandro finishes his pancakes. Alejandro makes it to the boxing gloves. Alejandro bounces across and catches up with Owen. They both step on to the rollers. Both of them are able to balance and make it to the other side. Alejandro and Owen are kicked to the salad spinner. Both of them fall out.

"The score is now two for the Villains and one for the Heroes" Chris announced.

"Okay, I'm up next" Sierra said.

 **Confessional**

"Now that I'm on a new team I have to be careful" Sierra said. "If they don't like me I could be the next one eliminated"

 **End Confessional**

"I'll go to" Brick said.

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked. "You did not look to good after coming back from the island"

"I'll be fine ma'am" Brick said.

 **Confessional**

"Even since Mike was on the course I have detected a bad aura" Dawn said. "I think... I am still incredibly confused about my powers... Whatever it is I have a bad feeling"

 **End Confessional**

Brick and Sierra step up to the pancake plate. Brick grabs a stick of dynamite.

"Uh oh..." Brick said.

Brick quickly throws the dynamite in the air.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Brick asked.

"Sort of" Chris said.

Brick and Sierra finish their pancakes. Both of them get to the boxing gloves. Sierra slips off the boxing gloves and falls to the ground.

"Gah! My face!" Sierra exclaimed.

Brick lands safely and runs on to the rollers. He makes it to the other side and gets kicked into the salad spinner. Brick lands on the ground.

"I feel very sick" Brick said.

"You gonna be okay" Chris asked.

"I'm fine" Brick said.

"The score is now two to two" Blaineley announced.

"Noah, you're up next" Courtney said.

"When did I agree to this" Noah asked.

"You can't do nothing for this challenge" Jo said.

"Fine" Noah said.

"Oooh, can I go next" Lindsay said.

"Try to not slip up" Zoey said.

"I'm not a moron" Lindsay said.

 **Confessional**

"People seem to think I'm incapable of doing simple tasks" Lindsay said. "Even Taylor... Wait that's not his name is it..."

 **End Confessional**

Lindsay and Noah get ready to eat.

"These do not look good" Lindsay said. "Can I get something else?"

"That's not how it works Lindsay" Noah said.

"What?" Lindsay said. "I have to eat this?"

"Pretty much" Noah said.

"Quit stalling and just eat the pancakes" Chris said. "Chef spent hours on these"

Noah and Lindsay begin their plate of pancakes.

"How much longer will this be?" Mal asked Zoey.

"I'm not actually sure" Zoey said. "Mike... What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Oh... I just didn't get much sleep..." Mal lied.

 **Confessional**

"Ugh, I need to do something about Zoey" Mal said. "The only problem is everyone is watching"

 **End Confessional**

Lindsay and Noah finish their pancakes.

"Those were terrible" Lindsay said.

Lindsay and Noah run up to the course.

"This is gonna be just great" Noah said sarcastically.

Lindsay makes it across the boxing gloves first she is shortly followed by Noah. They both get on to the rollers. Lindsay slips and grabs Noah. They both fall to the ground.

"Thanks for breaking my fall Norman" Lindsay said.

"No problem..." Noah said.

"Neither team gets a point" Chris said.

"Izzy wants to go next" Izzy said.

"Can Izzy stop talking in third person" Courtney said.

"Nope" Izzy said.

"I will also go next" Dawn said.

Dawn and Izzy get ready to eat the pancakes.

"What's in these pancakes" Dawn asked.

"Don't know. Ask Chef" Chris said.

"I use special ingredients" Chef said.

"I do not think I want to know" Dawn said.

Izzy and Dawn start eating their pancakes.

 **Confessional**

"This was the first and last time I shall ever eat pancakes" Dawn said.

 **End Confessional**

Izzy finishes her pancakes and runs up to the course. Izzy makes it across the boxing gloves with ease. Dawn finishes her plate and carefully makes it across the gloves. They both start walking across the rollers. Izzy makes it across first. Dawn slips off and falls. Izzy gets kicked into the salad spinner. Izzy eventually falls out.

"That was fun!" Izzy cheered. "Let's do it again!"

"The score is now Villains three Heroes two" Blaineley announced.

"Okay, I'm up next" Duncan said.

"Can I go" Cameron asked.

"Are you sure?" Owen asked. "You don't seem like the best option"

"I've improved since last season" Cameron said.

 **Confessional**

"Normally I would have gone instead of Cameron" Zoey said. "But after what Duncan said and how Mike is acting I don't really want to get on a potential death trap"

 **End Confessional**

Cameron and Duncan step up to the pancakes. Some rats jump out of Duncans pancakes and starts biting his face.

"Who puts rats inside pancakes!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Pain is hilarious" Chris said.

"You have serious issues" Blaineley said.

Duncan and Cameron finish their pancakes. They jump across the boxing gloves and make it to the rollers. Duncan slips falls to the ground. Cameron makes it to the other side. Cameron gets kicked into the salad spinner. Cameron spins for a minuet. Suddenly the salad spinner stops spinning and he falls out.

"What just happened?" Cameron asked.

"I think there's a problem with the spinner" Chris said. "I'll count it as a point for the Heroes. We'll take a break while an intern takes a look at it"

 **Confessional**

"This would be the perfect time to strike" Mal said.

 **End Confessional**

"This is what you get for using experimental tech Chris" Brick said.

"Hey, team can I take a quick break?" Mal asked.

"Sure thing Mike" Owen said.

"Thanks pal" Mal said.

Mal leaves.

"Where do you think he's going?" Brick asked.

"I don't know" Cameron said.

Mal sneaks around the obstacle course and over to the salad spinner. An intern is repairing the spinner.

"What are you doing?" Mal asked.

"Mr. McLean needs me to fix it" the intern said.

"Do you need any help?" Mal asked.

"That's nice of you to ask" the intern said. "Can you hand me a wrench?"

"Sure thing" Mal said.

Mal picks up a wrench.

"Here you go" Mal said.

Mal hits the intern over the head with the wrench and knocks him out. Mal takes some pliers out of the interns tool box. Mal removes a panel from the spinner and uses the pliers to rip several wires out of the spinner. Mal takes a screw driver from the tool box and uses it to remove some screws from the Salad Spinner.

 **Confessional**

"Well, well, well, Zoey's up next on the course and someone has sabotaged it..." Mal said. "How very unfortunate..."

 **End Confessional**

Mal takes the walkie talkie from the unconscious intern. Mal turns on the walkie talkie.

"Hey, Mr. Mclean. I fixed the Salad Spinner" Mal said trying to immitate the intern.

"Good job. If I was paying you you'd get a raise" Chris said on the other side.

Mal turns off the walkie talkie and drags the intern into a nearby bush. Mal rejoins his team.

"Hey guys did I miss anything?" Mal asked.

"They got the spinner fixed" Gwen said.

"Teams, now that the incident has been cleared up we can get back to the challenge" Chris said. "Each team is tied for points, each team only has one player left, and there's only one plate of pancakes left. This is the tie breaker"

"Okay, I'm ready" Zoey said.

"Zoey are you sure" Dawn said. "I feel that something bad will happen"

"Dawn, nobody's been hurt yet" Zoey said. "I've got a good feeling about this"

"I sense a bad aura" Dawn said.

"Are you sure?" Zoey asked.

"Well... Not really... But something bad will happen" Dawn said.

"Dawn, it will be fine" Zoey said.

"Okay team I'm ready" Courtney said.

"You'd better not mess up" Jo said.

Courtney and Zoey step up to the pancakes and start eating.

 **Confessional**

"I want the record to show that those were awful pancakes" Courtney said.

 **End Confessional**

Courtney finishes her pancakes first.

"Here I go" Courtney said.

Courtney jumps across the boxing gloves. She lands on the other side. Zoey finishes her pancakes.

"Hurry up!" Owen said from the sidelines.

"I am!" Zoey said.

Zoey jumps across the gloves and catches up with Courtney.

"I'm not losing" Courtney said.

"Neither am I" Zoey said.

They both start running across the rollers. Zoey slips on the roller but manages to hold on to the underside of the roller. Courtney makes it to the other side. The kicker kicks her into the Salad Spinner. The Spinner shakes erratically.

"Gah! My face!" Courtney exclaimed from inside the spinner.

Courtney falls out.

"Courtney makes it through. If Zoey can make it we can call another tie breaker" Blaineley announced.

 **Confessional**

"For the record something weird was going on with that spinner" Courtney said. "It was far too shakey"

 **End Confessional**

"I need to get back up" Zoey said. "I need to hold on"

Zoey grabs makes it to the next platform.

"Okay, I can do this" Zoey said.

The boot kicks Zoey into the Salad Spinner.

 **Confessional**

"Now for the moment of truth" Mal said. "Either Zoey makes it out safely... Or my sabotage puts an end her..."

 **End Confessional**

The Spinner shakes again.

"Someone get me out!" Zoey called from inside.

The Spinner collapses into a heap of parts.

"Oh God, I'm getting in trouble for this..." Chris said. "I'm not going back to jail... Rico will kill me"

"Who?" Blaineley asked.

"Long story" Chris said.

The teams gather around the wreckage. They dig Zoey out.

"What happened?" Zoey asked. "I think I broke a leg..."

"Something went wrong with the spinner" Brick said.

 **Confessional**

"So... Zoey survived" Mal said. "How unfortunate for me..."

Mal gasps and turns back into Mike.

"What! Zoey's dead! How did I get in here!" Mike asked.

 **End Confessional**

"Okay, we'll have someone look at Zoey's injuries" Blaineley said. "As for who won due to the interruption we'll declare who had the most points before this incident the winner"

"That would be the Villains" Chris said. "Heroes, meet me by the camp fire and one of you will be eliminated. Due to this accident we'll be cancelling the Boney Island trip while I get this whole thing sorted out"

 **Confessional**

"Okay, I think I know what's starting to happen" Mike said. "I should start wearing a helmet more often..."

 **End Confessional**

Later the Heroes are gathered around the camp fire. Zoey is now sitting in a wheelchair with her left leg in a cast.

"Okay Heroes, it's been a crazy day" Chris said. "I've fired the intern responsible for repairing the Salad Spinner"

"So who's getting eliminated" Owen asked.

"Well one of my new conditions for this season is that if a contestant is too sevearly injured they are no longer allowed to play" Chris explained.

"What I'm eliminated?" Zoey asked.

"Yes you are" Chris said. "Meet me down by the dock"

Later Zoey is sitting in the Flush of Shame with Chris and Mike by the dock.

"Zoey, I'm sorry" Mike said. "I hope you get better"

"Thanks Mike" Zoey said. "You always know what to say"

"Yeah, yeah, very nice. I have places to be can we get going?" Chris asked.

"Can I take a boat or something? I kind of have a broken leg" Zoey said.

"You can't" Chris said. "Have a nice trip"

Chris activates the flush of shame.

"This has been another exciting episode of Total Drama" Chris said. "What danger will they face? Who will be the next to go home? I don't know but we'll find out in the next episode of, Total. Drama. All-Stars"

* * *

 **I hope this chapter wasn't too slow. Like I said I'm not good at challengers confined to one locations. As for Zoey's elimination one of the must annoying parts of the canon season was Zoey's inability to recognize that her boyfriend had turned into a super villain. So she was eliminated to make Mal a competent villain. Please give constructive criticism. Because you guys are where I get most of my writing tips. That and TVTropes. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. Moon Madness

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars. Chef made some pancakes for the teams... They didn't like them. They went through last seasons crazy obstacle course. And a new obstacle called the Salad Spinner. Turns out I probably shouldn't have used it... It sort of broke down and injured Zoey. So we sent her home. Will anyone else get injured? Find out now on, Total. Drama. All-Stars"

It's around sunset and the Heroes are sitting on the porch of their cabin.

"I can't believe what happened to Zoey yesterday" Mike said.

"I'm sure Chris will try and be safer after that" Cameron said.

"This is Chris we're talking about I don't think so" Gwen said.

"Gwen has a point" Dawn said. "I would suggest just being more careful"

"Do you guys think it's weird that we haven't had a challenge yet?" Brick asked.

"Maybe he's giving us a break after Zoey's accident" Owen suggested.

"This is Chris. He is planning something" Gwen reminded.

"That is true" Dawn said.

"Great, now I'm paranoid" Mike said. "Thanks Gwen"

 **Confessional**

"Okay, something weird is happening here" Mike said. "I need some help"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile the Villains are on the porch of the spa and hotel.

"I am glad that nobody had to go to Boney Island" Scott said. "Honestly I'm starting to think that there isn't an idol and Chris is just messing with us"

"That is a possibility" Courtney said.

"Sounds like something he would do" Alejandro said.

"I looked all over that Island and I never found a damn thing" Scott said.

"It's getting dark" Jo said. "I don't like it. Usually Chris would have done something by now"

"Has anyone seen Sierra?" Noah asked.

"I don't want to see her" Courtney said.

"Attention teams. It's time for a late night challenge!" Chris shouted through a loud speaker.

"You have got to be kidding me" Jo said.

The teams meet Chris and Blaineley near the forest.

"Okay what is it this time" Duncan asked.

"It's time for today's challenge" Blaineley said.

"In a nod to season four's night time scavenger hunt you'll have to get your team to the other side of the forest" Chris explained.

"That sounds easy" Sierra said.

"Well tonight is the blue harvest moon" Chris said. "You'll see what it does later"

"And as an added bonus the Villains will get a map to help them through since they won last time" Blaineley said.

Chris hands Scott a map.

"Do we get anything?" Lindsay asked.

"You get hats made out of bacon" Blaineley said.

Blaineley hands the Heroes bacon hats.

"Please don't eat it. It's still raw" Blaineley said.

"Oh... Good timing" Owen said.

"Okay, teams" Chris said. "Get out there, win, and don't get killed"

"What?" Izzy asked. "Who do I kill?"

"Nothing" Chris said. "Also don't kill anyone Izzy... I'm already in enough trouble"

The Heroes and Villains go into the woods. The Heroes seem to be wandering aimlessly.

"Why would Chris give us hat made out of bacon?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know but I'm actually kind of scared about it" Cameron said.

"Maybe he just wanted to give us a snack..." Brick said hopefully.

"That is probably not it" Dawn said.

"Can I eat my hat" Owen asked.

"Blaineley said it wasn't cooked" Gwen said.

"Hey, look the moons coming out" Lindsay said.

A cloud moves and reveals the blue harvest moon.

Mike gasps and turns into Mal.

"What happened Mike are you okay?" Cameron asked.

"What? Oh... I'm fine" Mal said.

 **Confessional**

"Guess who's back..." Mal said sinisterly.

 **End Confessional**

A bunny hops out of a nearby bush.

"Oh, hello little creature" Dawn said. "How do you do?"

The bunny angrily growls and pounces at Dawn.

"Ah! You are not a nice rabbit!" Dawn exclaimed.

Brick picks up the bunny and tosses it away.

"Okay, what was that?" Brick asked.

"I believe that is the effect of the moon" Dawn said.

"Can't you usually detect if something is good or bad?" Lindsay asked.

"Usually" Dawn said.

"What does that mean?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know" Dawn said. "I'm guessing the moon is blocking my aura vision or... I don't- Forget it, it's nothing"

Meanwhile on the Villains.

"Okay, let me see the map" Courtney said.

"Why should you get the map" Jo asked. "I should get the map. Or at the very least not Scott. I'm the best hope this team has"

"God not this crap again" Courtney said. "Just give me the map. I'm this teams ideal leader"

"Listen, can we cut this out and just get out of here" Alejandro said. "We need to keep winning if I'll ever get that million"

"You mean if I'll get the million" Courtney said.

"We'll find who wins later... Hint it's me" Scott said.

"Guys let's stop arguing and get going" Duncan said.

The Villains keep walking. They both find a bear in their path.

"Careful! A bear!" Sierra shouted.

The bear approaches the villains and nuzzles against Noah's leg.

"Okay... This is weird" Noah said.

"Oooh, this must be an effect of the moon" Izzy said.

"Well make it stop" Noah said.

"I think we can walk around it" Sierra said.

The villains walk around that bear.

"Really Chris, you have to do better than that" Jo said.

A squirrel jumps down from a tree and attacks Jo.

"Okay! That's better!" Jo shouted.

Jo gets the squirrel off her face and tosses it to the side.

"Thanks for the help" Jo said sarcastically.

Meanwhile on the Heroes.

"Okay, there are adorable animals that want to murder us everywhere... I can't believe I just said that" Gwen said.

"No need to panic team" Brick said. "All these animals are herbivores. That means they won't try and eat our flesh... Or bacon hats"

"Guys do you hear something?" Lindsay asked. "Sort of a rumble"

"I kind of hear it" Gwen said.

The Heroes look behind them to see a stampede of deer.

"There's something you don't see everyday" Owen said.

"Run!" Brick exclaimed.

The Heroes run from the angry stampeding deer. While running Mal slips away from his team. The remaining Heroes get away from the deer.

"Okay, is everyone okay?" Brick asked.

"Mike disappeared" Owen said.

"Damn it! Again!" Brick exclaimed. "Okay, we need to go find him"

"Why?" Lindsay asked.

"Because we can't win without missing team members" Gwen said.

Meanwhile on the Villains.

"Okay, this stuff is seriously getting weird" Duncan said. "How does a moon make animals go insane?"

"I actually don't know" Jo said.

"Just make sure we're quiet so we don't attract attention of any birds, squirrels, or rabbits" Scott said.

A flock of crows fly over the villains heads.

"Scott, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut" Courtney said.

"How come just because I said something then something ominous happens means I'm responsible?" Scott asked.

"We need someone to blame" Alejandro answered.

The same flock of crows start flying directly at them. The Villains duck to avoid the crows.

"Okay, starting to see why it's a called a murder of crows" Sierra said.

The crows come back and start diving at the Villains.

"Okay, let's start running" Noah said.

The Villains get up and start running from the birds. The Villains make it to a fork in the path. Jo, Noah, Alejandro, and Izzy go to the right and Duncan, Sierra, Scott, and Courtney go to the left. The split makes the crows lose interest.

Meanwhile on the Heroes.

"Okay, where was the last place we saw MIke?" Brick asked.

"We were being chased by those deer" Gwen said.

"That means he was either trampled to death or is somewhere along that path where we were chased" Brick concluded. "Hopfully the latter"

The Heroes go back to where the deers were.

"Okay team. Let's cover the area" Brick said. "Mike has to be around here somewhere"

Each of the Heroes go off in to the woods.

 **Confessional**

"Ever since last season I've improved" Brick said. "I'm able to handle myself"

 **End Confessional**

Brick walks through the forest.

"Mike! Are you out there!?" Brick shouted.

Mal sneaks up behind Brick and hits him over the head knocking him out.

"I am... But you can't find me" Mal said.

 **Confessional**

"The longer I'm around my team the more likely I am to be found out" Mal said. "This also means my team needs to win so I can stay... I need to sabotage the other team"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile back with one half of the Villains.

"Just typical of my team to split up" Jo said.

"Those crows went Alfred Hitchcock on us" Noah said. "It was kind of hard to keep together"

"I thought it was fun" Izzy said.

"You are a bizarre woman" Alejandro said.

"I get that a lot" Izzy said.

"Which way is out of this stupid forest?" Jo asked.

"Don't ask me you're the leader" Noah said sarcastically.

"I hate you all" Jo said.

Meanwhile with the other Villains.

"This is unbelievable" Courtney said.

"The part about the evil animals or the splitting up?" Sierra asked.

"Both" Courtney said. "This is so frustrating. It doesn't help that farm boy lost the map"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here" Scott said.

"We'll be able to find out way out of here eventually" Duncan said.

A deer steps out of a nearby bush.

"Oh God it's gonna kill me!" Scott shouted.

"Sorry it is really hard to take that seriously" Duncan said.

The deer head-butts Scott in the stomach.

"Gah! My ribs!" Scott exclaimed.

Scott crawls away from the the deer. Courtney helps him off the ground.

"Let's get out of here" Sierra said.

They all start running.

Meanwhile the Heroes have met up after searching for Mike.

"Has anyone seen Mike?" Owen question.

"I haven't" Cameron said.

"I think I hurt my head while I was out there" Brick said. "But I didn't see him"

"Hey Dawn can you use your aura vision to find him?" Gwen asked.

"I've been trying and I can't detect anything" Dawn said.

"Maybe he's waiting for us by the exit" Lindsay suggested.

"That is always a possibility" Cameron said.

"Maybe we should go there" Brick said.

"It is better than wandering aimlessly" Dawn added.

"That sounds like a plan to me" Gwen said.

Meanwhile Mal is by himself.

"I need to keep to myself for now" Mal said. "If I'm found out I'll go back to juvie"

Mal finds a footpath.

"Finally an actual path" Mal said. "It started to feel like a maze"

Mal hears people coming closer. He hides behind a nearby tree. Jo, Noah, Izzy, and Alejandro walk down the path.

"Hmmm... If I can delay them I could make it to the end before anyone else" Mal said.

Mal runs ahead. Mal sees a nearby boulder and tries to push it in to the path. He isn't able to move it.

"I need to come up with a better plan" Mal said. "What to do?"

The Villains walks towards Mal. Izzy notices him.

"Hey Mike, what are you doing in the shadows?" Izzy asked. "Trying to murder us?"

Mal straightens his hair and steps out of the forest.

"Oh, well I got separated from my team" Mal said. "You know the forest is actually a lot faster than the main path"

"Mike, you never change" Jo said. "You should know to never to give the enemy a lead"

Jo pushes Mal to the ground and the Villains walk off the path into the woods.

 **Confessional**

"Those fools. They'll be out there for hours before finding their way out" Mal said.

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile with the rest of the Villains.

"I swear the longer the night goes on the more I think this is some sort of surreal nightmare" Sierra said.

"I can barely see" Scott said. "Either It's getting darker or I'm going blind"

"I'm starting to hear some sort of a buzzing" Duncan said. "Anyone else getting that?"

"Now that you mention it yes" Courtney said.

"This is the part where something attacks us isn't it?" Scott asked.

A giant swarm of butterflies swarms towards them.

"Looks like it" Sierra said.

The swarm engulf the Villains.

"I can't see a thing!" Courtney yelled.

"I think one flew in to my mouth" Duncan said.

"I've never hated butterflies so much!" Scott yelled.

"I think I can see the way out of the forest from here!" Sierra said.

The Villains push through the butterfly swarm and make it out of the forest where Chris and Blaineley are waiting for them.

"Hello Villains" Chris said. "Wait... Where are the others?"

"We got separated" Scott explained.

"I'm afraid you can't be declared winners until you are all here" Blaineley said.

The Heroes make it to out of the woods.

"Oh come on seriously" Duncan complained.

"Not so fast" Chris said. "Looks like their missing someone to"

"Should we go back and look for Mike?" Brick asked Chris.

"You're not allowed to" Chris said. "You just have to wait"

Meanwhile with the other Villains.

"Admit it Jo. We're lost" Noah said.

"We aren't lost" Jo insisted. "Mike said this was quicker"

"Maybe he lied" Alejandro said.

"He's not that kind of guy" Jo said. "Trust me I was on his team last season"

"I feel like we've been aimlessly wandering" Noah said.

"We haven't" Jo said.

"Hey guys I see the main path" Izzy said.

"Oh thank God" Noah said. "I'm getting out of here"

The Villains get off the path only to see Mal.

"I told you he lied" Noah said.

"Oh hey guys" Mal said. "You know I can see the rest your team from here"

"Run now!" Jo ordered.

The Villains start running and so does Mal. Jo makes it to the others first.

"Come on team!" Jo yelled.

Alejandro makes it across.

Mal is able to make it to the others followed by Noah and Izzy.

"And the Heroes win!" Blaineley announced. "Meet by the camp fire to see who leaves and who goes to Boney Island"

"What we lost?" Noah asked.

 **Confessional**

"Okay, something weird is going on with Mike" Noah said. "First he lied to us and last time the salad spinner only broke after Mike left"

 **End Confessional**

The teams are gathered around the camp fire.

"Before one of you goes home we need to decide which of the Heroes goes to Boney Island" Chris said.

"I'll try my luck at it" Gwen said. "Maybe I could find the idol"

"You'll be sorry" Chris said.

"Oh God I regret everything" Gwen said.

Chef escorts Gwen away.

"As for tonight's elimination I have taken a look at the votes" Chris said. "The following are safe: Alejandro, Duncan, Scott, Sierra, Courtney, and Izzy you are safe"

Chris tosses marshmallows to them.

"That leaves just Jo and Noah" Blaineley said.

"Stop stepping on my lines" Chris said. "Jo, you lead your team into the woods which got them lost. Noah, not only were you one of the last ones across the finish line but your team doesn't like your sarcastic personality"

"I can live with that" Noah said.

"Only one of you can stay" Chris said. "This means the final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Noah" Chris finished.

Chris tosses the last marshmallow to him.

"What this can't be happening!" Jo said.

"It is" Chris said. "Meet me down by the Flush of Shame"

Later Jo is sitting in the flush of shame.

"I can't believe it" Jo said. "This team will fall apart with out me. Who do they have to lead them now? Courtney?"

"Yeah, yeah, nobody likes being eliminated" Chris said. "Now have a nice trip"

Chris activates the flush of shame.

"This has been another episode" Chris said. "I'm your host Chris McLean. Be sure to tune in next time for another episode of, Total. Drama. All-Stars"

* * *

 **I hope I did a good job with Mal in this chapter. Honestly he's one of the hardest characters to write in this fanfic. Maybe just one of the hardest characters I've written period. It's a challenge to make him antagonistic but not make the others look stupid for not noticing him. But he's fun to write all the same. As for the elimination Jo got a lot of screen time in my last fanfic and I didn't have many plans for her other than her rivalry with Heather and Courtney. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	7. Of Sharks and Men

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars. I thought it would be a good idea to send the teams out in the dark. The blue harvest moon sort of messed with everyone's heads. Mike continued to act weird and Jo continued to try and lead her team. But in the end the Heroes won and Jo was sent home. What is with Mike? Who will go next? Find out right now on, Total. Drama. All-Stars"

The Heroes are eating breakfast in the McLean spa and hotel.

"So what exactly happened yesterday?" Mike asked. "My memory is a little fuzzy. I was really sleepy at the time"

"We won" Lindsay said.

"Well that's obvious" Mike said.

"You were separated from us for most of the time" Brick answered.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about" Cameron said. "It was late and you were very tired"

"Thanks Cameron" Mike said.

"Has anybody been able to find the idol?" Owen asked.

"I was on that island forever and I couldn't find a thing" Brick said.

"Perhaps Chris just wants to mess with us" Dawn suggested.

"I can see that happening" Owen said.

Meanwhile on Boney Island.

"Oh God, why did I come here?" Gwen asked. "This was a stupid idea"

A bear steps out from behind a tree.

"Don't worry. They don't attack you if you attack them... Right?" Gwen said.

The bear chases after her.

"I was wrong!" Gwen yelled.

Meanwhile on the villains.

"So have you noticed that Mike is acting weird" Noah asked.

"Not really. Why would you ask?" Scott said.

"He lied to us yesterday and according to Jo that's something he wouldn't do" Noah said.

"You just sound paranoid" Duncan said. "I think you're looking to deep into things"

 **Confessional**

"I've been trying to keep people from finding out about Mal" Duncan said. "Mostly because I'm afraid of what he'll do to me if someone else find out"

 **End Confessional**

"Attention, it's time for another painful challenge" Chris shouted through a loud speaker.

"Does he have to do this everyday?" Alejandro asked.

The teams meet Chris and Blaineley.

"Ready for another day of pain?" Chris.

"You seem really cruel today... Like... More than usual" Sierra said. "Did you lose your phone?"

"Nope I just enjoy the suffering of others" Chris sad. "Now let's go down to the lake for some water themed fun"

The teams follow Chris and Blaineley to the docks.

"In a throwback to last season diving challenge you will all be using these old fashion diving suits to look for a golden medallion. Each team member has one minuet to search " Blaineley said. "If you find the hidden medallion you win"

"Where's it hidden?" Lindsay asked.

"That's part of the treasure hunt... I'm not supposed to tell you" Blaineley explained.

"Why?" Lindsay asked.

"How did you put up with that all these seasons?" Blaineley asked Chris.

"You start to ignore it after a while" Chris said. "Any way, before this challenge starts say hello to Gwen"

Chef drives a boat up to the dock and Gwen gets off of it.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked.

"I was only mauled by a bear. It could be worse" Gwen said.

"How could it be worse?" Mike asked.

"I've been on this show a lot longer than you" Gwen said. "You'll know after a few seasons"

"Who's ready to start the challenge?" Chris asked.

Nobody says anything.

"I heard a yes" Chris said. "Get in those dangerous diving suits and swim in shark infested waters"

"Okay, I volunteer Alejandro as the first person to use the suit" Courtney said.

"Why me?" Alejandro asked.

"Because you're the best to test the suit. If something goes wrong you're the least likely to die" Courtney. "Got it"

"If you say so" Alejandro said. "Just be sure to pump air to me"

The Heroes are deciding who should use the suit.

"I'll go first" Brick said. "I'll make sure Chris didn't put explosives down there or something"

Brick gets into the suit. Alejandro and Brick get into the water. They are immediately greeted a very angry shark. Brick and Alejandro tug at ther cords.

Above the their teams notice the tugs.

"What does that mean?" Mike asked.

"I don't know" Cameron said. "We really should have coordinated this better"

"I think he wants more air" Lindsay said.

"Got it" Gwen said.

Gwen starts pumping more air down to Brick.

The Villains are having a harder time figuring out what Alejandro is trying to say.

"Does he want more air?" Scott asked.

"That can't be it" Noah said.

"I think he wants to be brought back in" Sierra said.

The Villains take Alejandro out of the water.

"Took you long enough" Alejandro complained. "I could have been eaten alive by that stupid shark"

Scott lets out a high pitched scream before fainting.

"Okay... Don't say shark around Scott any more" Noah said.

The Heroes finally realize what Brick is trying to say.

"Quick pull him up!" Mike said.

The Heroes pull Brick out of the water.

"What took you so long?" Brick asked.

"Sorry, we did not understand what you were saying" Dawn answered.

"The important thing is to avoid the shark" Brick said.

Chris goes up to both the teams.

"That sure was fun wasn't it" Chris said.

"No it wasn't" Brick said.

"Okay, so to keep stuff like that from happening again I'm gonna give each team an earpiece so they can talk while under water" Chris said while handing each of them earpieces. "Who wants to go next?"

"I'll go next" Gwen said.

"Are you sure" Cameron said.

"They say you're more likely to get killed by a cow than a shark" Gwen said.

Gwen gets into the diving suit and heads underwater.

"Noah, you're going next" Duncan said.

"Why exactly?" Noah asked.

"To see how dangerous the shark is" Duncan answered.

"Fine" Noah said.

Noah puts on the suit and jumps underwater.

"There are sharks everywhere!" Noah exclaimed.

"Just keep swimming" Sierra said through the earpiece.

Noah swims away from the sharks and crashes into Gwen.

"Ow!" Gwen exclaimed.

"What was that?" Owen asked through the earpiece.

"I ran into Noah" Gwen answered.

Both of them swim away from the sharks while swimming the cords on their suits get tangled.

"Get us out of here!" Noah yelled.

Both of them get pulled up.

"What happened?" Alejandro asked.

"We got stuck while running from a shark" Gwen explained.

"SHARK!" Scott yelled before passing out again.

"We really need to stop doing that" Courtney said.

"Can I go next" Duncan asked.

"That's a good idea" Noah said. "You're probably the only one here who can knock out a shark"

"I'll also go next" Mike said. "Someone needs to take over pumping air for me"

"I'll do it" Lindsay said

"Okay, good" Mike said.

Mike and Duncan get in their diving suits and get in the water.

"That's weird" Duncan said. "I don't see any sharks"

"Maybe they're hiding" Courtney said through the earpiece.

"You're making me paranoid" Duncan said.

The shark comes up from behind Duncan and puts the upper half of his body in their mouth.

"Umm... What am I supposed to do if a shark eats me?" Duncan asked.

"Try to get it to spit you out" Courtney said.

"Can you be more specific?" Duncan asked.

"I've never been eaten!" Courtney said.

Duncan uses his free leg to kick the shark in the nose causing the shark to spit him out and hit Mike.

"Sorry!" Duncan said.

"It's fine" Mike said.

 **Confessional**

"I'm never able to tell when Mike is Mike and when he's Mal. I need to keep on my guard" Duncan said.

 **End Confessional**

Mike sees a hole in the ground.

"Hey I think I found something" Mike said.

Mike swims towards it and it turns out to be a tunnel. He swims through the tunnel and ends up in a small cave.

"Cool I found an air pocket" Mike said. "Tell Lindsay she can stop pumping me air"

"Got it" Gwen said through the earpiece.

Mike looks around the room and spots a gold medal.

"Alright, I found the medallion!" Mike cheered.

Mike picks up the gold medal. Mike swims back out of the cave only to realize he's running out of air.

"What happened to the air?!" Mike asked.

"I don't know" Gwen said. "I'll check"

"Hurry up" Mike said.

"Lindsay said she forgot" Gwen explained. "She'll get back to it"

The air returns to Mike. Mike swims back to the surface holding the gold medal above his head.

"I found the medallion!" Mike cheered.

Duncan comes to the surface after him.

"Did we lose?" Duncan asked.

Chris takes the gold medal from Mike. .

"This isn't it" Chris said. "You can tell because it doesn't have my beautiful face on it"

"So it's not what I was looking for?" Mike asked.

"No but I'm keeping it anyway" Chris said. "Anyway, decide who's going next"

Mike and Duncan get out their diving suits.

"Izzy wants to go next" Izzy said.

"Good idea" Duncan said. "You're our best bet to around the sharks"

"I shall go next" Dawn said. "I understand animals better than anyone else here"

"No need to brag... But it is kind of true" Owen said.

Izzy and Dawn suit up and get in the water.

"If I was a medallion where would I be?" Dawn asked herself.

A shark quietly comes up from behind Dawn. The shark tries to bite her but she gets out of the way at the last second.

"How did I do that? Maybe I really can see auras" Dawn said.

The shark abruptly headbutts Dawn.

"... Or maybe I just got lucky" Dawn said

Elsewhere underwater Izzy turns over a rock.

"Nope. No medallion from here" Izzy said.

The shark lunges at Izzy. Izzy punches the shark in the face.

"Try that again! I dare you!" Izzy said.

The shark tries to bite her again and Izzy kicks it.

"Thanks for trying that again" Izzy said.

Dawn continues to look for something.

"Mike did find that secret cave" Dawn said. "Perhaps I should look for something similar"

Dawn sees pile of rocks.

"That could be something" Dawn said.

Dawn reaches into the pile of rocks.

"Ow!" Dawn exclaimed.

Dawn pulls her hand out to reveal that it is in a mousetrap.

"Who put this here? Oh right... Chris..." Dawn said.

"I heard my name!" Chris said from the surface. "I also heard that it's time up for both of you"

Dawn and Izzy swim to the surface.

"Did you find anything?" Cameron asked.

"I found out that Chris put traps down there" Dawn answered.

"Oh, you found those" Chris said. "Thanks"

Dawn and Izzy climb back on to the docks.

"Out of who we have left who should go next?" Dawn asked.

"Well we have Owen, Cameron, and Lindsay" Gwen answered.

"Not me" Cameron said.

"I don't really feel like it" Lindsay said.

"That leaves me" Owen said. "Uh oh..."

"Okay team, I'll go next" Courtney said.

"Why you" Sierra asked.

"Would you rather go?" Courtney asked.

"No" Sierra said.

"I would have picked Scott but he's still unconscious" Courtney said.

"No... Fang..." Scott muttered in his sleep.

Courtney and Owen get in the diving suit.

"I think the suit's a bit tight" Owen said.

"It's the only suit we have" Mike said.

Owen and Courtney get in the water.

"Okay, look for the medallion, watch for traps" Courtney said.

A shadow swims by Courtney.

"That was a shark wasn't it?" Courtney asked.

The shark comes out of the shadows and bites at Courtney. Courtney gets out of the way.

"Nice try I'd like to see you do that again" Courtney taunted.

The shark puts the upper half of her body in its mouth.

"Okay, I kind of asked for it" Courtney said. "Oh hey I see the medallion in here!"

The shark suddenly gags and spits her out. Courtney is holding an amulet.

"Yes!" Courtney cheered.

Owen tackles Courtney.

"Sorry" Owen said. "But I want to win"

Owen takes the amulet from Courtney and swims to the surface.

"Guess what, I found the medallion" Owen said excietedly.

"Let me see" Chris said.

Chris takes it.

"This isn't it either" Chris said. "This isn't even a medallion it's an amulet... _Huge_ difference"

"How many fake medallions did you put down there?" Blaineley asked.

"Zero" Chris said.

"What?" Blaineley said.

"I really don't know how they got here" Chris said. "But I'm keeping it"

Chris takes the amulet.

"There are only two people left on each team" Chris said. "Someone had better find that medallion because I spent a lot of money on it"

Owen and Courtney get out of the water.

"Okay, who wants to go next?" Courtney asked.

"Well Scott still hasn't gotten up yet so that leaves... Me" Sierra said. "Oh boy..."

"Just get in the suit" Alejandro said.

"Out options are either Lindsay or Cameron" Brick said. "Out chances are not looking good... No offence"

"None taken" Lindsay said.

"I'll go" Cameron said. "Sharks aren't as dangerous as the media makes them out to be"

Cameron and Sierra get in their suits.

"Be careful" Mike said.

"Don't worry, I can manage" Cameron said.

Sierra and Cameron jump in the water.

"You know I'm actually pretty calm right now" Sierra said. "That's surprising"

The sharks sneaks up behind Sierra. Sierra turns around.

"Hey, you're one of the sharks from season one episode one!" Sierra said. "That's pretty cool. What's it like being a shark?"

The shark snaps it's teeth at her.

"Oh right... You want to eat me... Dammit" Sierra said.

Sierra swims away from the shark and bumps into Cameron.

"What's happening?" Cameron asked.

"Just swim and try not to get eaten" Sierra said.

Cameron hides behind a rock.

"Phew, that shark was surprisingly aggressive" Cameron said.

Cameron sees some sort of a badge on the ground.

"I found something. It isn't the medallion but it's something" Cameron said.

"That's nice. But you really need to find the medallion" Brick said through the earpiece.

"What if this is the medallion" Cameron said. "Chris would do something like that"

"You're right" Brick said. "Even if you're wrong all the Villains have left is Scott. I think we can win"

Cameron swims to the surface.

"I found something" Cameron said.

"I swear if this isn't it I'm going to punch someone" Chris said.

Chris takes the badge from Cameron.

"I recognize this" Chris said.

"Is it the medallion?" Owen asked.

"It's the badge for one of those guys who arrested me last season" Chris said. "Those were the days... But not what I was looking for. Now that each team has one member left. If neither one can find the medallion we can call a tie breaker"

Sierra and Cameron climb out of the water.

"Lindsay, promise not to mess up" Cameron said.

"I'll do my best" Lindsay said.

"Good, get ready" Brick said.

"Scott, are you ready?" Sierra asked.

"He's still passed out" Noah said.

"I'll get it" Courtney said.

Courtney kicks Scott's leg. Scott springs up.

"Don't eat me!" Scott exclaimed. "What? Who? What's happening?"

"You're going up against Lindsay" Courtney explained. "If you lose to her. Not only will you look like an idiot but you'll also be off the island as fast as humanly possible"

"But there are sharks" Scott said nervously.

"You're like what sixteen? Face your fear!" Alejandro said.

Scott and Lindsay suit up.

"You know maybe we could just find a better way" Scott said.

Courtney pushes Scott into the water.

"Wait for me!" Lindsay said excitedly. "This is so much fun!"

Lindsay jumps in after him.

"I've never been this close to a shark before" Lindsay said.

"Try not to goof around to much" Gwen said.

"Who said that?" Lindsay asked.

"You're wearing an earpiece" Gwen reminded her.

"Oh, silly me" Lindsay said. "I'd better find that medallion"

Lindsay spots something glimmering at the bottom of the lake.

"Ooh, shiny!" Lindsay said.

Lindsay picks up an pear from the bottom of the lake.

"I found a pearl" Lindsay said.

"That's nice Lindsay. But not just what we were looking for" Gwen said.

The shark sneaks up from behind Lindsay.

"Yikes!" Lindsay exclaimed.

Lindsay swims away from the shark.

"Okay... While the shark is distracted just look for the medallion" Scott said nervously. "Just stay calm"

"Scott, think of stuff that isn't sharks" Courtney said through the earpiece.

"Easier said than done" Scott said.

Scott trips over something.

"What the- What just happened" Scott said.

Scott goes to see what he tripped on. He looks back and sees it's a clump of seaweed. Scott brushes the seaweed away to reveal the medalion.

"Yes! I think this is it! I really think so this time!" Scott cheered.

While Scott is distracted Lindsay tries to pull it out of his hands.

"Give me it!" Lindsay said.

"I found it! I keep it!" Scott said.

The shark charges at both of them.

"You can keep it" Lindsay said quickly.

Lindsay lets go of the medallion and swims away. Scott lets go and leaves as well. The shark eats the medalion.

"God damn it!" Scott exclaimed. "Hey Courtney... The medallion just got eaten... Can I just go?"

"Yeah, no. If you want to stay get the medallion!" Courtney said.

"Okay... I can do this" Scott said to himself.

Scott takes a deep breath and charges directly at the shark. Scott reaches into the sharks mouth and pulls out the medallion. Scott swims to the surface.

"I got the medallion! Now get me out of here that shark looked really ticked off!" Scott said.

Scott and Lindsay climb out of the water.

"Let me inspect the medallion or whatever" Chris said.

Chris takes the medalion.

"I can indeed verify that it is the one" Chris said.

"Yes!" Duncan cheered.

"Um... I found a pear... Does that count for anything?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh, that's my pearl earring" Blaineley said. "I have a cinnamon role in my trailer if you want... That's about it"

"Villains you get to keep all your team members" Chris said. "Heroes, it's time to decide who's the most expendable"

"Yay..." Gwen said sarcastically.

Later at the camp fire.

"Before the fun can begin I'd like to ask the Villains who would like to go to Boney Island" Chris said.

"I'll go" Duncan said. "I've got nothing better to do"

"You'll be sorry!" Chris said.

"What?" Duncan asked.

"Just go" Chris said. "Chef is waiting for you"

Duncan leaves.

"Now for the real fun" Chris said. "The following Heroes get marshmallows: Gwen, Brick, Dawn, Owen, and Mike. You are all safe"

Chris tosses them all marshmallows.

"Cameron and Lindsay. One of you will go home tonight" Chris said. "The final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Cameron" Chris said tossing the last marshmallow to him.

"Aw... Well I still got a cinnamon roll" Lindsay said. "Thanks Bailey"

"That's a guys name" Blaineley said.

"Barney? Billy? Blaine? Are any of those close?" Lindsay asked.

"Close enough... Just go" Blaineley said.

Later Lindsay is sitting in the Flush of Shame.

"Any last word?" Chris asked.

"How much money did this cost you?" Lindsay asked.

"Surprisingly a lot" Chris said. "Luckily I have an expanded budget this season"

"One more question" Lindsay asked. "What's-"

Lindsay gets cut off by Chris turning the Flush of Shame on.

"Oh Lindsay, your stupidity is a fine mix of adorable and annoying" Chris said. "Tomorrow's another day and it's full of excitement. So if you want to see it tune in next time for, Total. Drama. All-Stars!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of Mal in this chapter. I tried to fit him in but it didn't end up working to well. But don't worry he'll be more prominent in the next several chapters. As for the elimination I only had Lindsay in it for comic relief. On the bright side she got more screen time than in canon.**


	8. Nobody Eggspects a Thing

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars. Our contestants swam with sharks. Most of them didn't like it... Okay all of them didn't like it. In the end Scott faced his fear and won his team victory and the Heroes got rid of everyone's favourite loveable idiot: Lindsay. The numbers are dwindling... Do people still say that? Whatever I'm saying it anyway, the numbers are dwindling and you can't tell what'll happen next. So stay tuned for an episode of: Total. Drama. All-Stars!"

The Heroes are waking up in their cabin.

"Good morning world" Dawn said happily.

"We lost. What's so good about that?" Gwen asked.

"You just need to be more optimistic" Dawn said.

"Easier said then done" Gwen said. "I don't know how you do it"

"I like this place" Dawn said. "At home I have to live with squirrels... It is not as fun as it sounds"

"I'll take your word for it" Gwen said. "Wait why do your parents let animals live with them?"

"It is best not to question things like that" Dawn said.

"You are really weird" Gwen said.

"I know" Dawn said.

Meanwhile in the Villains cabin they are relaxing in the library.

"I can't believe this place had a library and we didn't know it" Sierra said.

"Yeah, but all these books are about Chris" Courtney complained.

"I know right" Sierra said. "Pretty cool"

"You are clearly missing the point" Courtney said.

"Whatever Chris can throw at us I can take it" Scott said proudly.

 **Confessional**

"Yesterday I was able to face my fear of sharks" Scott said. "I'm unstoppable... Like a... Um... I'll get back to you on that"

 **End Confessional**

"You know they say pride is anyones biggest weakness" Alejandro said.

"Who the Hell said that?" Scott asked.

"Me" Alejandro answered.

"You are weird" Noah said.

"It's almost 11: 30" Courtney said.

"So what?" Izzy asked.

"This is usually when Chris announces the next challenge" Courtney answered.

"Oh God. You're right" Noah said.

"Attention campers! Report down to the docks for today's challenge!" Chris said over the loud speakers.

"You were right" Alejandro said.

The teams go to meet Chris and Blaineley down by the docks.

"Hello teams. Today we will be going to the Fun Zone!" Chris announced.

Blaineley throws a handful of confetti at the teams.

"Yay! Fun Zone!" Sierra cheered.

"Let me guess. The Fun Zone is just a pit of live snakes a lion" Brick said.

"I wish I did that but no" Chris said.

"A giant meat grinder?" Owen asked.

"I tried to get one. My request was denied" Chris said.

"So what is the Fun Zone?" Mike asked.

"Oh, you'll find out" Chris said sinisterly.

 **Confessional**

"Why can't Chris just tell us things like this?" Noah asked.

 **End Confessional**

"Her comes our ride there now" Blaineley said gesturing to a boat coming towards them.

The boat stops and Duncan gets off.

"Oh, God... I'm so tired" Duncan said.

"Get back on that boat" Chris said. "That's where today's challenge is"

"But I just got back..." Duncan complained.

"I have a suitcase full of money. If you want it get on the boat" Blaineley said.

The teams get on the boat.

"You know I'm guessing the Fun Zone won't be very fun if it's on Boney Island" Cameron said.

"You would be right" Chris said. "I mean... Wrong"

"You're a terrible liar McLean" Blaineley said.

The boat arrives and the teams get off.

"I have a special announcement" Chris said. "The Immunity Idol is in the Fun Zone"

"Wait the idol is in an inaccessible area" Gwen said. "So you've been sending us here for no reason"

"Pretty much" Chris said. "But now you'll be extra careful now that you know"

"I hate you" Gwen said.

"Everyone does" Chris said.

They arrive at a giant wooden wall with and iron door.

"So what exactly is in there?" Brick asked.

"It looks kind of ominous" Owen said.

"You all can go in there" Chris said. "Blaineley, tell them about the challenge. I'll get us some snow cones"

The door opens and the teams step into the Fun Zone.

"Welcome to the Fun Zone" Blaineley said. "It's where the government keeps all the mutants from last season. According to the notes I was given you need to get six mutant eggs in to your teams bowl"

"Yeah, we aren't doing that" Noah said. "I'm out of here"

A screen with Chris on it shows up.

"You can't" Chris said.

The door closes behind them.

"Hey, McLean. You left me in here" Blaineley said.

"I know" Chris said. "Happy mutant hunting!"

The screen turns off.

"Well... You heard him" Blaineley said. "Try not to die. I'm already getting enough angry letters"

The teams head off in to the forest.

Courtney is hiding behind a rock preparing to steal the eggs of a mutant spider.

"This shouldn't be to hard" Courtney said to herself. "I'm not afraid of regular spiders"

"You should be careful. I've seen these things spit acid" A voice from behind her said.

Courtney turns around to see Scott.

"Don't do that!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Sorry. I just wanted to let you know that the spider spits acid" Scott said.

"Okay, you distract a spider while I grab the eggs" Courtney said.

"Wait why am I a distraction?" Scott asked.

"Because I'm a terrible distraction" Courtney answered. "Besides, if you faced a shark you can face a spider"

"Fair enough" Scott said.

 **Confessional**

"You know what they say: Flattery is the best weapon" Courtney said. "Wait... I'm the only one who says that"

 **End Confessional**

Scott jumps out from behind the rock. The spider spits at him and misses.

"Ha! I bet you couldn't hit me if I let you" Scott taunted.

This makes the spider angrier and it charges at him. The spider pins Scott down.

"I take it back..." Scott said.

While Scott is being attacked Courtney steals an egg from the spider. The spider notices and starts chasing her.

"Time to go Scott!" Courtney said.

Courtney and Scott make it back.

"I am never doing that again" Scott said. "Hey, maybe I should just guard the eggs for the rest of this"

"Good idea Scott" Courtney said. "Stay here and don't mess up"

Meanwhile Brick is walking through the forest.

"I forgot how weird these mutants were" Brick said.

Brick sees a shadowy figure in the distance.

"Who's there? I'm warning you. I'm trained in hand to hand combat!" Brick threatened.

The figure steps forward to reveal that it's Mike.

"Sorry Brick" Mike said. "I haven't been feeling well lately"

"What's the problem?" Brick asked.

"I've been having trouble remembering things ever since B dropped that puzzle piece on my head" Mike answered. "Hey, do you think if I hit myself in the head again that would fix it?"

"I'm not a biologist but I'm pretty sure the human brain is more complicated than that" Brick said.

"You might be right" Mike said. "I've got to go now"

"I hope you feel better soon" Brick said.

 **Confessional**

"Note to self. Keep and eye on Mike" Brick said.

 **Second Confessional**

Mike is holding a large rock in his hand.

"I know this looks stupid and risky but it's my best bet" Mike said. "Chris doesn't have a real doctor on this show. And even is he did he wouldn't care to have my head examined"

Mike takes the rock and bashes it against his head. Mike falls to the floor.

"Oh God... I regret this" Mike said.

Mike closes his eyes. Mike rises from the ground as Mal.

"Oh Mike... You have no idea what you've done..." Mal said.

 **End Confessional**

Brick sees Dawn hiding behind a tree. Brick goes up to her.

"Hi Dawn. What are you doing" Brick asked.

"There is a giant Venus fly trap behind me and I need to find a way to borrow its eggs" Dawn said.

"Yeah, that's Larry" Brick answered. "Wait is Larry a girls name?"

"I knew a girl named Larry" Dawn said. "It might have been short for something. That is not the point right now"

"Right sorry. Here's the plan I steal the flower from Larry and you grab the egg" Brick said.

Brick climbs up the tree and swings on a vine towards Larry. Brick snatches the flower from Larry.

"Dawn! Now's your chance!" Brick shouted.

Dawn takes one of the eggs from Larry.

"I got it" Dawn said.

The vine Brick is holding breaks and he falls to the ground.

"Great... Let's go..." Brick said weakly.

Brick and Dawn make it back.

"The score is now one to one!" Blaineley announced. "And I've still been locked in here... Please help me!"

"One of us should probably stay here in case Scott tries to take some of out eggs" Brick said.

"Sounds like something I'd do" Scott admitted.

"I will stay" Dawn said. "Frankly those mutants terrify me"

"Good" Brick said. "Be careful"

Meanwhile Duncan is climbing up a cliff.

"Almost there" Duncan said.

Duncan makes it up to the nest. Duncan takes one of the eggs.

"I wonder what animal laid these eggs?" Duncan asked himself.

A flying mutant goat abruptly headbutts him off the mountain.

"Now I know..." Duncan said weakly.

The egg falls towards Duncan. Duncan catches it.

"That was close" Duncan said.

Duncan goes back to the entrance.

"Hey Scott, I got the egg" Duncan said.

"Great" Scott said. "Two down, four to go"

Scott takes the egg from him.

"Hey, can you take over for me?" Scott asked.

"Sure thing" Duncan said.

Meanwhile Owen, Gwen, and Cameron are walking through the mutant forest.

"How were you able to have a whole season with these things?" Owen asked Cameron.

"I really don't know" Cameron said. "I was surprised that I wasn't brutally injured by the end of it"

"In all honesty I don't think I could have survived a whole season with these... Things" Gwen said.

"It was weird at first but I got used to it" Cameron said.

All three of them find an abandoned nest.

"Alright, jackpot!" Gwen said.

All three of them take one egg.

"It's a little weird how this nest was just abandoned" Owen said.

A giant mutant bat swoops down from above. It narrowly misses them. They all start running from it.

"Since when do bats lay eggs?" Gwen asked.

"It's mutant. Don't think about it too much" Cameron said.

"I know how to distract it" Owen said. "We get rid of one of the eggs"

"That's actually pretty smart" Gwen said.

"Why do you sound so surprised by that?" Owen asked.

"Now's not the time" Cameron interrupted.

Cameron throws his egg behind him. The bat stops to pick up the egg and they get away.

They make it back to the entrance and put the two eggs in the bowl.

"Yes!" Gwen cheered.

"I'll take these" Dawn said.

Dawn takes the eggs from them.

"Thanks Dawn" Owen said.

Owen, Cameron, and Gwen leave.

Meanwhile Alejandro and Izzy are looking for mutants.

"Where would the least dangerous mutant I could take from be?" Alejandro asked.

"There's no such thing as a harmless mutant" Izzy said.

"How do you know?" Alejandro asked.

"My uncle Rick worked in a lab" Izzy said.

"I highly doubt that" Alejandro said.

"You'll have to meet him sometimes" Izzy said.

"I won't" Alejandro said. "Ugh... How did I get stuck with you"

Somebody taps Alejandro on the shoulder. Alejandro and Izzy turn around to see Mal.

"Hi guys" Mal said.

"Mike, please don't do that" Alejandro said.

"Sorry I was just checking up on you" Mal said.

"Are you okay?" Izzy asked.

"I'm fine" Mal said. "I've just been running from a gopher"

"What are you doing here?" Alejandro asked.

"Just getting used to things" Mal said. "I haven't see many of these mutants in a while"

"What do you need with us?" Alejandro asked.

"Nothing really. We're just looking in the same area" Mal said.

Eventually all three of them find a nest with a mutant bear guarding it.

"Can mammals lay eggs?" Alejandro asked.

"Unless they're a platypus or whatever this is, the answer is no" Izzy answered.

"Okay, we need to find a way to get the eggs without being seen" Alejandro said. "Mike, Izzy, what do you think"

"Mike's gone" Izzy said.

Aleajandro looks behind him to see that Izzy is indeed right.

"Qué? Where did he go?" Alejandro asked.

"It's probably nothing" Izzy said.

"You're right Izzy" Alejandro said. "Now, let's get back to-"

Alejandro is interrupted when Mal hits him and Izzy over the head with a thick log from behind knocking them both out.

"It's almost too easy... They lead me to it and now I take it" Mal said.

Mal picks up a rock and throws it behind the bear. The bear hears it and goes to investigate it. While the bear is distracted Mal takes one of the eggs.

Meanwhile back at the entrance.

"Something has happened" Dawn said.

"What are you talking about?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know. I just feel like something bad has happened" Dawn said. "I don't know if I can read auras or if this is just instincts. But I know that something bad has happened"

"Oh no..." Duncan said. "Dawn, I think you should just stay here"

"I can't. I need to find out what happened" Dawn said. "I will be back"

Dawn runs off in to the woods.

 **Confessional**

"I would have stopped her... But I'm too afraid of what Mal would do if I did" Duncan said.

 **End Confessional**

Mal finds the bowls.

"Oh hi Duncan" Mal said. "How are things going for you"

"Oh it's good... Mike" Duncan said nervously.

"Hey wasn't there someone guarding this bowl?" Mal asked.

"Oh yeah that was Dawn" Duncan said. "She said that she felt that something bad happened or something"

"I see..." Mal said.

Mal puts the egg into the bowl.

"I'll be back later" Mal said. "Oh, and Duncan... Don't even think about taking the eggs from my team while Dawn is gone... Or else..."

Mal goes off into the forest.

Meanwhile with Noah and Sierra.

"I feel like we haven't really found anything useful yet" Noah said.

"We'll find something eventually" Sierra said.

"How did I get stuck with you again?" Noah asked.

"I don't know" Sierra said.

"I'm pretty sure that making these creatures isn't legal" Noah said.

Noah and Sierra see a mutant beaver guarding a nest.

"Finally, there's something" Sierra said.

"Okay... Do you have a plan?" Noah said.

"Um... I'll get back to you on that" Sierra said.

"The most effective way would be for one of us to be a distraction" Noah said. "I'm not doing it"

"No problem I'll go" Sierra said.

"Good" Noah said.

Sierra goes over to the beaver and throws a rock at it. The beaver starts chasing her down. While the beaver is distracted Noah goes and takes two of the beavers' eggs.

"Got it!" Noah said.

Noah attracts the attention of the beaver.

"God damn it..." Noah said.

Noah starts running.

"Sierra!" Noah yelled. "I need some assistance!"

"On it" Sierra said.

Sierra throws another rock at it to distract it. Sierra and Noah get away from the mutant beaver.

"That was close" Noah said.

Noah and Sierra make it back to the entrance.

"Here you go Duncan" Noah said as he handed his eggs off to Duncan.

"The teams are now tied at four to four!" Blaineley announced. "When I get out of here I'm gonna kill Chris"

Meanwhile Dawn is walking through the woods alone.

"Hello... Anybody out there?" Dawn said.

Dawn finds Alejandro and Izzy lying on the ground. She runs up to them.

"Oh my goodness are you okay!" Dawn cried.

Izzy and Alejandro wake up.

"What happened..." Alejandro said weakly.

"I don't know" Dawn said. "I just found you here"

"My head hurts..." Izzy said.

"Come on Izzy, let's go" Alejandro said.

Alejandro and Izzy get up and leave Dawn behind.

"Hey! Don't just leave me here!" Dawn said.

"I'm here..." A voice from behind her said.

Dawn turns around to see Mal.

"Greetings Mike" Dawn said. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, well... I was talking to Duncan and he said you left... So I went to see what happened... And if you were okay" Mal said. "Yeah..."

"You do not have to worry about me" Dawn said.

"Yes but I was just worried that you would... Um... Get in trouble" Mal said. "Yeah... That's why..."

"You aren't really Mike are you..." Dawn realized. "Oh no..."

"Wow, you're good... Well... Now that you know I can't let you tell anyone" Mal said.

Dawn tries to punch Mal but he just grabs her hand mid punch.

"You really need to work out more..." Mal said.

Mal picks up Dawn.

"Put me down!" Dawn demanded.

"Why would I" Mal said.

Mal throws Dawn against a tree knocking her out.

"Oh Dawn, you have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into" Mal said. "What do I do with you?"

Mal drags Dawn behind a tree.

Meanwhile Brick is by himself.

"You know, I'm doing pretty well" Brick said. "This has been a pretty good day"

Brick sees an empty nest.

"Today must be my lucky day" Brick said.

Brick takes two eggs from the nest. A giant worm comes out of the ground.

"These are your eggs aren't there?" Brick said. "I should probably run..."

Brick starts running. The worm lunges at him but it misses Brick and crashes in to a tree.

"Yes!" Brick cheered.

The worm gets back up and charges at Brick. Brick jumps out of the way and the worm crashes in to the ground.

"That was close" Brick said.

Brick gets away from the worm.

Meanwhile Scott and Courtney walk through the forest.

"I feel like we've been walking forever" Scott said.

"Please be quiet" Courtney said. "Besides, you live on a farm. Shouldn't you be used to this stuff?"

"I usually have equipment for that" Scott said. "Plus mutants aren't trying to kill me"

"Just please stop complaining" Courtney said.

Scott trips over a rock.

"Ow! My knees!" Scott exclaimed.

"Can you do anything right?" Courtney asked.

"I think there's something stuck in the ground" Scott said.

Scott tries to dig the rock out. He eventually gets it out of the ground to reveal that it isn't a rock but an immunity idol.

"Wow, I go lucky!" Scott said.

"I want it" Courtney said.

"Finders keepers" Scott said. "I'm going to keep this safe"

 **Confessional**

"I need to get that idol away from Scott" Courtney said.

 **End Confessional**

"Fine, you keep your stupid idol" Courtney said. "Let's just find an egg"

"Sure thing" Scott said.

Scott and Courtney continue to the forest and see a nest with a gopher guarding it.

"Okay, how about this time you're the distraction" Scott said.

"What! Why?" Courtney said.

"I did it before. It's only fair" Scott said.

"Fine. If you stop complaining" Courtney said.

Courtney goes over to the gopher and kicks it. The gopher wakes up and chases her around.

"Now would be a good time!" Courtney yelled to Scott.

"Got it!" Scott said.

Scott grabs an egg from the nest.

"I got the egg" Scott said.

"I'd be a lot more happy if I wasn't being chased!" Courtney said.

Courtney loses the gopher by hiding in a bush. Scott helps her out of the bush.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

"I'm fine" Courtney said. "Come on let's get this egg back"

Meanwhile back at the entrance Brick is getting closer.

"I'm almost there" Brick said. "There's no way my team can lose"

Brick looks behind him to see Scott and Courtney catching up to him.

"Hey army boy. Have fun in the losers cabin" Scott taunted.

"I should probably run faster" Brick said.

Scott sticks his foot in front of Brick and trips him up. Brick falls to the ground and drops both the eggs. Scott picks up one of the eggs and he and Courtney make it over to Duncan. Duncan takes the eggs from Scott.

"Yes!" Duncan cheered.

"And the Villains win!" Blaineley announced.

"What?!" Brick exclaimed.

"Sorry but that's how it goes" Courtney said.

"Before we get out of here I need to get the rest of the contestants" Blaineley said. "This will probably take a few hour. Luckily thanks to our editor Randy it'll take five seconds"

Much later all of the contestants have gathered around the door.

"Okay, now that all of you are out of there we can finally go" Blaineley said.

"I think we're missing someone" Owen said.

"What? Who?" Blaineley said seeming annoyed.

Dawn joins the rest of her team looking disoriented and tired.

"Guys! You won't believe what just happened" Dawn said. "I saw-"

The doors to the exit open interrupting Dawn. Chris walks in.

"Good job on winning Villains" Chris said. "Now let's get out of here before the mutants kill us. Also, Heroes better start choosing who you'd miss the least. I love my job"

Later at the camp fire.

"Before we get to the elimination first I'd like to say that someone found the immunity idol" Chris said. "And secondly it's time for one of the Villains to go to Boney Island"

"Wait. If someone already found the idol why are we going back?" Noah asked.

"Because I'm the host and what I say goes" Chris said. "And because you ask too many questions I'm sending you there"

"What? Can you do that?" Noah asked.

"I can" Chris said.

Chef grabs Noah and drags him off screen.

"Oh come on!" Noah complained.

Chef comes back.

"Man, my job is fun" Chef said.

"Now it's time to see who goes home" Chris said. "The following are safe: Mike, Gwen, Cameron, and Owen. You're all safe"

Chris throws them all marshmallows.

"Brick, Dawn, one of you will go home" Chris said. "Your teams has pretty good reasons for sending either of you away. Brick, you tripped up at the last minuet. Dawn, in addition to you being one of the physically weakest members of your team. You also left the challenge halfway through"

"Yes but I had a good reason" Dawn said. "You see-"

"Not now. Please wait your turn" Chris interrupted. "Now where was I... Oh right. The final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Brick" Chris finished.

Chris throws the final marshmallow to Brick.

"I don't care that I got eliminated" Dawn said. "I need to tell you-"

"Chef! Get her out of here" Chris interrupted.

Chef grabs Dawn and starts dragging her away.

"Wait!" Dawn exclaimed. "You need to listen"

"Can you please get her out of here" Chris said.

Later Dawn is sitting in the flush of shame by herself.

"Can I talk now?" Dawn asked.

"Yes you may" Chris said.

"Mike is not who he says he is!" Dawn said. "He is evil! He threw me against a tree"

"You mean Mal? Yeah I've known about him for a while. I have cameras everywhere" Chris said.

"Oh thank goodness" Dawn said. "You have to do something about it"

"Are you kidding. This dude is great for ratings" Chris said.

"What?! You can't do this" Dawn said. "I won't let you"

"No you won't" Chris said. "Have a nice trip"

Chris activates the Flush of Shame.

"Wow, this has been a fun day, for me" Chris said. "But I'm sure tomorrow will be even better. But you'll have to be there to find out. So come back next time for another episode of, Total. Drama. All-Stars"

* * *

 **A lot of stuff happened this time. Scott found the immunity idol and Mal is now in full control of Mike. Let me know how I'm doing with writing Mal. As I said before Mal is hard to make look villainous without making the others look too blind to him. As for the elimination I really didn't want to get rid of Dawn. But I got rid of her because she is one of the more likely people to figure Mal out in my opinion due to her weird aura thing. Be sure to give me some constructive criticism.**


	9. The Itsy Ditzy Spider

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars. We went back to Boney Island where we had a reunion with some of out favourite mutants. Mike got hit in the head one too many times and Mal took his mind over. On one hand I should probably do something on the other hand the ratings are _through the roof_. Speaking of Mal Dawn started to get a bit suspicious of him so he decided to do something about it and caused her to get eliminated. Now that Mal is in controll what will he do? Find out in this episode of, Total. Drama. All-Stars"

It's night time on the island Chris and Blaineley are out side both the cabins.

"Why are we out here again?" Blaineley asked.

"It's time for another night challenge" Chris said.

"We already had one" Blaineley pointed out.

"Yes but they're fun" Chris said. "Plus I get to see all the contestants annoyed reactions for me waking them up"

"How are you going to wake them up?" Blaineley asked.

"Observe" Chris said.

Chris pulls out a airhorn. He presses a button but nothing happens.

"Huh... That was supposed to work" Chris said. "You wait here while I get another one"

Chris walks off camera and leaves Blaineley behind.

"So... Camera guy... What's it like being part of the crew?" Blaineley asked.

"Well you know it pays pretty good and it's cool to meet people like you and such" The cameraman said.

"You know what I just realized how boring you were" Blaineley said. "So please stop talking"

"Okay dokey Miss. O'Halloran" The cameraman said.

Chris comes back.

"Okay I got another air horn" Chris said.

Chris activates the air horn. It makes a loud noise that causes some nearby trees to shake.

"That should do it" Chris said.

All of the contestants run out of their cabins.

"What happened!? Is there a fire?!" Brick asked nervously.

"Nope just tonight's challenge" Chris said.

"Seriously?" Courtney complained.

"I am serious" Chris said. "But before I explain let's say hello to: Noah"

An intern escorts a dishevelled looking Noah over to the rest of his team.

"My toes are numb..." Noah said weakly.

"That's nice" Chris said. "Now as for today's challenge it will be a throwback to horror themed challenges of the past"

"Didn't we do this?" Alejandro asked.

"No this one has last seasons killer spider" Chris answered.

"But I was the spider" Izzy said. "And unless you cloned me without my knowledge I'm pretty sure that I'm not a spider"

"Oh, you aren't the spider" Chris said. "I got another spider"

"But the mutants are back on Boney Island" Cameron pointed out.

"Oh you'll see what I've done" Chris said.

"I think you're bluffing" Duncan said.

"Oh really..." Chris said.

A web shoots at an intern and drags him away.

"Avenge me!" The intern shouted as he was dragged away.

"Holy crap that guy just died!" Gwen exclaimed.

"He'll be fine... Probably" Chris said.

"Basically the goal is to go in to the forest for three whole hours" Blaineley said. "After the time is up the team who had the most team members who weren't kidnapped wins"

"Can I get some breakfast?" Sierra asked.

"No you can't" Chris said. "Now get in there... And try not to die... I'd be in a lot of trouble"

The teams go off in to the forest. The Heroes are sticking together.

"Unbelievable. I can't believe we're doing this again" Gwen said.

"On the bright side we don't have a destination this time. Just sit around... Waiting to be killed by a spider" Brick said. "Oh God no..."

"Hey Mike. You've been awfully quiet" Owen said.

"Oh yes I was just... Sort of half asleep... I'm not used to getting woken up like this" Mal said.

 **Confessional**

"Being Mike is harder than I thought" Mal said. "But I need to keep this charade up if I want to get rid of these fools and get the million. After that I will be free to do whatever I want"

 **End Confessional**

"You know this really shouldn't be very hard" Cameron said.

"How am I the only one paranoid!" Brick said.

"Brick, you're overeating" Gwen said.

"Fine. But don't say I told you so" Brick said. "Because one of us is going to be attacked by a giant spider"

"Brick you need to calm down" Mal said. "It's starting to get on my nerves"

Suddenly the spider jumps down from a tree and tackles Brick. The rest of his team scatters in fear except for Gwen.

"Gwen! I need help!" Brick yelled.

Gwen grabs Bricks hand and tries to pull him away from the spider.

"I've got you" Gwen said.

Brick's hand slips and he is dragged away from Gwen.

"This has to be some sort of a vivid nightmare... Right" Gwen said.

Meanwhile on the Villains.

"I'm so tired right now..." Scott said.

"Stop complaining" Alejandro said. "It doesn't help"

 **Confessional**

"I'm not worried" Scott said. "Now that I have the immunity idol I'm safe for now"

 **End Confessional**

"I'm not afraid" Izzy said.

"I wish I had the same mindset as you" Noah said.

"It's pretty easy" Izzy said.

"It's called blissfully unaware" Sierra said.

"It isn't" Courtney said. "It's called being blind to life"

"You're kind of a jerk" Izzy said.

"Thank you captain obvious" Courtney said.

"Man this is boring" Duncan said. "I wish something exciting would happen"

"I'm fine with things the way they are" Noah said. "The less excitement we have in this challenge the better"

"Why do you say that?" Duncan asked.

"Killer spider remember" Noah said.

"Oh yeah... Now I'm a bit nervous" Duncan said.

The spider crawls out of a tree and shoots a web out of its mouth. The web wraps up Duncan and starts dragging him away. Duncan grabs Courtney by the leg and she starts getting dragged away to.

"You idiot! Let go of me!" Courtney exclaimed.

They both end up getting dragged away.

"Should we go after them?" Noah asked.

"We're fine" Alejandro said. "First off the Heroes are already at a disadvantage. And secondly that spider is probably long gone by now"

The spider tackles Alejandro and starts dragging him away.

"Help!" Alejandro yelled.

The rest of his team runs away.

'You are the worst..." Alejandro said.

The spider drags him off in to the shadows.

Meanwhile Gwen is by herself.

"Is anyone out there?" Gwen asked nervously. "Owen? Cameron? Mike?"

"Hi Gwen" A voice from behind her said.

Gwen turns around and sees Owen.

"Don't sneak up on me like that" Gwen said.

"Sorry Gwen" Owen said.

"It's okay. You just surprised me" Gwen said. "I'm just a little paranoid"

"Yeah... Having a spider want to kill you does that" Owen said.

"We should stick together" Gwen said.

"Good idea" Owen said.

Meanwhile Noah is by himself in the woods.

"Three of us just were attacked by a giant spider... Nothing to panic over" Noah said to himself. "Just keep up telling myself that"

Noah notices a shadowy figure in the distance.

"Who's there?" Noah asked. "Whoever you are show yourself"

Mal steps out of the shadows.

"Hey Noah" Mal said. "So... How are things with you"

"Oh it's just you" Noah said. "Hey are you okay?"

"What? Why on earth would you say that?" Mal said.

"You have these weird shadows under your eyes" Noah said.

"Oh I just haven't been getting enough sleep lately" Mal said.

"I see..." Noah said suspiciously. "I'm going to go find my team"

Noah quickly leaves.

 **Confessional**

"Something is going on with Mike. I think he might be in an alliance with Chris" Noah said. "Chris kept interrupting Dawn yesterday and he sent me to Boney Island... I should keep an eye on him"

 **Second Confessional**

"Noah is getting to smart for his own good..." Mal said. "I might need to... silence him"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile Scott is by himself.

"I'm not afraid" Scott said. "I already did this challenge last season... Wait that means everyone must be in that cave"

Scott continues through the forest until he sees a cave.

"I think this is it" Scott said.

Scott goes inside the cave and sees that nobody is in there.

"Hello! Anybody in there?" Scott said.

The spider slowly lowers itself from the ceiling behind Scott.

"They're behind me aren't they?" Scott asked.

Scott looks behind him and sees the spider.

"Aw nuts..." Scott said.

The spider grabs Scott and drags him away.

Meanwhile Cameron is by himself.

"I only have to be out here for an hour. How bad could it be?" Cameron said to himself.

A shadow quickly moves past Cameron.

"What was that?" Cameron asked. "Hello? Is anyone out there?"

Brick steps out from behind a tree looking very tired out

"Oh thank God" Brick said. "I finally found someone"

"Brick, what happened?" Cameron asked.

"I barely escaped from that spider" Brick said. "I'm fine now"

"Do you think that spider will come back?" Camerona asked.

"Probably" Brick said. "We should probably move before-"

The spider suddenly comes out of a bush and grabs Cameron.

"Not again!" Brick exclaimed.

Brick grabs Cameron's arm and tries to pull him back.

"I've got you!" Brick said.

"Thanks" Cameron said.

Brick loses his footing and is dragged away with Cameron.

Meanwhile Mal is by himself.

"What to do about Noah..." Mal said to himself. "On one hand if I keep him around he might find out... But if I get rid of him it might raise suspicion... Hmm... What to do"

Mal sees someone standing in a clearing up ahead.

"Hmm... This looks interesting" Mal said. "I should get a better look"

Mal climbs up a tree and gets closer to the person. He sees that the person is an intern holding a remote control.

"What's this..." Mal said.

"Let's see... Who to go after next?" The intern said.

The intern presses a button on the remote and the spider comes towards him.

"It's a robot..." Mal said. "That could be useful"

Mal jumps down from the tree.

"Who's there?" The intern asked.

Mal walks up to the intern.

"Couldn't help but notice that your spider is a robot" Mal said.

"Oh crap... Please don't tell Mr. McLean" The intern said. "He'll be really mad"

"Oh don't worry" Mal said. "I won't tell him... So how exactly does that robot work"

"I'm not exactly supposed to tell you" The intern said.

"I see... Hey, what's that over there?" Mal said.

"Oh, yeah like I'm gonna fall for that" The intern said. "I'm not a mor-"

The intern is cut off by Mal slapping him.

"Ow!" The intern exclaimed.

Mal snatches the remote from his hands.

"I wonder what this button does" Mal said.

Mal presses a red button on the remote and the spider shoots a web that wraps up the intern.

"Stop! You don't know what you're doing!" The intern said. "I'll tell Mr. McLean"

"Shut up" Mal said.

Mal presses the button and more webs go over the interns mouth.

"This is going to be fun..." Mal said.

Meanwhile with Izzy.

"Where is everybody?" Izzy asked herself. "People just don't disappear... Unless I'm in the Twilight Zone"

Izzy sees somone in the distance.

"Hey! I'm over here!" Izzy said.

The person gets closer. The person gets close enough to reveal themselves to be Sierra.

"Hi Izzy!" Sierra said.

"Oh, hi Sierra" Izzy said. "I thought you were like a ghost or something"

"Nope. Just me" Sierra said.

"It's really weird to be running from the spider I was dressed as last season" Izzy said.

"I'm just excited to see the spider" Sierra said. "Little known fact Chris started constructing the spider suit four months before the actual season started. One of the major components of the suit was rubber"

"Really, he kind of just gave me the suit and told me to kidnap everyone. And I was like: Of course!" Izzy said. "I didn't ask any questions"

"Not a very interesting story..." Sierra said.

"I thought it was cool" Izzy said.

While they were talking the spider drops down in front of them.

"Don't move... Their sight is based off of movement" Izzy said.

"I think that's dinosaurs you're thinking about" Sierra said.

"Really?" Izzy said.

The spider charges at both of them knocking them over. The spider knocks down several small trees and scurries off in to the forest.

"Did something seem weird about that spider?" Sierra asked.

"Just a little..." Izzy said.

Meanwhile Noah is by himself.

"Honesty, Chris really needs to step up his game" Noah said. "That spider probably isn't even real"

Noah eventually bumps in to Owen and Gwen.

"Gah! What are you two doing here?" Noah asked.

"Trying to complete the challenge. Same as you" Gwen said.

"Sorry... You just startled me" Noah said.

"No problem at all" Owen said.

"So how long have we been out here?" Noah asked.

"I don't know. I don't have a watch" Gwen said.

"Neither do I" Owen said.

The spider crawls out of a bush.

"Holy crap the spider's back!" Gwen exclaimed.

Noah grabs Gwen and puts her in front of him as a human shield.

"Hey!" Gwen said.

"Sorry! It was a reflex!" Noah said.

The spider grabs Gwen and pushes her to the side. The spider starts to chase after Noah. Noah runs off and the spider follows.

"Should we follow him?" Owen asked.

"Yes" Gwen said.

Gwen and Owen run through the forest until they bump in to Sierra and Izzy.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Izzy asked.

"Looking for Noah" Owen answered. "He was being chased by a spider"

"That's weird" Sierra said. "That spider wasn't interested in us at all"

"I wonder what that means?" Gwen said.

Noah comes running over to them.

"Run for it! The spider's back!" Noah exclaimed.

The spider jumps out of a bush.

"We should run..." Owen said.

"You think?" Sierra said.

Everyone starts running from the spider.

"Hey guys wait up!" Owen shouted.

"You just have to keep up!" Gwen said.

The spider jumps on top of Owen.

"I'm too young to be spider food!" Owen exclaimed.

The spider gets off of Owen.

"What just happened?" Owen asked.

The spider keeps chasing the others. Chris and Blaineley drive up next to the contestants in a jeep.

"Hey thought you might want to know that the challenge is ending in three minuetes" Blaineley said.

"Not a good time!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Okay, just thought we would tell you" Chris said.

The spider jumps on top of Chris and Blaineley's jeep and causes them to crash in to a tree.

"That intern is so fired..." Chris said.

The spider continues to chase after the contestants. The spider shoots webs and wraps up Noah.

"Oh God! I don't want to die!" Noah exclaimed.

The spider drags Noah away in to the forest. After that Chris and Blaineley walk up to the remaining contestants.

"Ugh... My head hurts" Blaineley complained.

"Okay, good news... The challenge is over" Chris said. "Looks like it's a tie as each of you has two team members left"

Mal runs up to the rest of his team.

"Hey guys did I miss anything?" Mal asked.

"Where were you for the spider attacked?" Owen asked.

"I was busy with other things" Mal said.

"Looks like with the addition of Mike the Heroes now win!" Blaineley announced.

"What?!" Izzy said.

"I'll send Chef to round up the contestants that the spider stashed all over the island" Chris said. "Meet us at the camp fire later"

Later at the camp fire.

"Before we start let's see which Hero is going to Boney Island" Chris said.

There is an awkward silence.

"Nobody..." Chris said.

"There isn't really any reason to go there without the immunity idol" Cameron said.

"Listen I won't let you stay in the McLean Spa and Hotel if one of you doesn't go" Chris said.

"I'll go" Brick said.

"Good" Chris said.

"Wait changed my mind!" Brick said quickly.

"Too late" Chris said. "Get him out of here Chef"

"You got it" Chef said.

Chef drags away Brick.

"Now we get get down to business. One of you will be going home" Chris said. "The following contestants are safe: Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, Scott, and Alejandro"

Chris tosses them all marshmallows.

"Duncan or Noah. Your team has good reasons to send either of you home" Chris said. "Duncan, in addition to being the first one caught you also dragged Courtney away with you. Noah, the spider was incredibly fixated on you and if you weren't caught there could have been a tie breaker"

"Just get on with it" Duncan said.

"Okay fine" Chris said. "The final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Duncan" Chris finished.

Chris tosses Duncan the last marshmallow.

"Yes!" Duncan cheered.

"I'd say I'd miss my team... But that would be mostly lying" Noah said.

"The same goes to you" Alejandro said.

Later Noah is sitting in the Flush of Shame.

"Why on earth did you build this?" Noah asked. "It's disgusting"

"Wasn't my idea. The producers said that this season needed a giant toilet for this season" Chris said.

"The producers are weird" Noah said.

"Indeed they are" Chris said. "Any last words before you go"

"Actually yes" Noah said. "Do you think you'll be in jail again by the end of the season?"

"Probably" Chris said. "Have a nice trip"

Chris activates the Flush of Shame sending Noah away.

"It's been fun but now out contestants need to rest" Chris said. "But don't worry I'll have them up and working by tomorrow. Tune in next time to see how much more pain they go through, how much make up Blaineley wears, and how many interns get injured in the next episode of, Total. Drama. All-Stars!"

* * *

 **I hope this challenge wasn't too much of a repeat of Moon Madness. I just really like night time challenges. Let me know if I did good with writing Mal in this chapter. As for the elimination like with Lindsay I mostly Noah in it for comedy. Plus, he's one of the more likely people to figure out Mal.**


	10. Dome Alone

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars! I had fun tormenting the teams with a giant robotic spider... That is until Mal got his hands on it... Yeah he broke my Jeep. But in the end Noah was the one who was sent home. What new and creative will I torture the contestants in? Find out in this episode of, Total. Drama. All-Stars!"

The girls on the Villains are starting to wake up.

"Good morning everyone!" Izzy said happily.

"Shut up!" Courtney said.

"You look grumpy" Sierra said.

"No I'm not grumpy. I'm happy" Courtney said. "Now that Noah is gone you two are now the most expendable members of the team. Which means I'll soon be rid of you both"

"What about you?" Sierra asked. "Aren't you also expendable?"

"I'm probably the least expendable" Courtney said. "I'm the leader"

"Are you sure you're the leader?" Izzy asked.

"Of course" Courtney said. "Who else would be"

"Scott could be a good leader" Sierra asked.

"No... He he couldn't" Courtney said.

Meanwhile on the guys side of the cabin.

"What a wonderful day to be alive" Scott said.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" Alejandro asked.

"Yeah, you're never this happy" Duncan asked.

"Nothing" Scott said.

 **Confessional**

"I've got everything covered" Scott said. "I've found the Immunity Idol. I hid it in my room... Back at the hotel... Oh God I need to win this next challenge"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile on Boney Island.

"Oh God! Why did I think coming back here would be a good idea" Brick said. "On the bright side at least the mutants are in the Fun Zone... Unless Chris left the door open"

A mutant winged goat swoops down from above.

"He left the door open!" Brick Exclaimed.

A helicopter lands next to Brick. Chef steps out of the helicopter.

"What's with the dramatic entrance?" Brick asked.

"Jeep's in the shop" Chef said.

"Well thanks for scaring the goat away" Brick said.

Brick gets in the helicopter and flies back to the island. Brick gets off and goes in to the McLean Spa and Hotel.

"Wow, for once I can now enjoy my time here before the challenge" Brick said.

Brick joins his team at breakfast.

"Morning team" Brick said.

"Hi Brick" Gwen said. "You're actually here before the challenge"

"I know, weird right" Brick said.

"Oh no!" Owen said. "Chris is planning something!"

"Maybe you're being paranoid" Cameron said.

"No sounds like he may be planning something" Gwen said. "What do you think Mike. You're doing that thing where you're quiet again"

"What, oh sorry I wasn't listening" Mal said.

 **Confessional**

"I need to keep on the low profile today" Mal said. "The longer I'm here the bigger the chance there is for people to figure me out"

 **End Confessional**

"I was asking about if you think Chris is up to something" Gwen said.

"He definitely is" Mal said.

"See Mike agrees with me" Owen said.

"Actually come to think of it I haven't see Chris or Blaineley" Cameron said.

Suddenly an ominous shadow looms over them.

"Um... We should probably check that out?" Brick asked.

"Yep" Owen said.

The Heroes run outside where the Villains already are. They look up to see that a giant glass dome over the Spa and Hotel and the losers cabin.

"Okay... This is new..." Gwen said.

The teams notice Chris and Blaineley are standing outside the dome.

"Hi guys" Blaineley said.

"What the Hell is going on!?" Duncan asked.

"Well this challenge is an homage to season two's prison break challenge" Blaineley explained. "Essentially the first team to get over, around , under, or through this dome wins"

"How does prison break translate to giant glass dome?" Alejandro asked.

"I was reading Stephen King's Under the Dome last night" Chris explained. "Has anyone read that?"

Nobody else says anything.

"Uncultured swine..." Chris mumbled. "Give me a second... Um... Have any of you seen the Simpsons Movie"

"Oh yeah I saw that" Owen said.

"I remember it being funny" Sierra said.

"Regardless you need to find a way out of this" Chris said. "There are no rules other than get out as fast as you can... Also read more Stephen King"

Chris and Blaineley leave.

"So we're gonna be here for a while..." Courtney said. "Best get started"

The teams go back to their cabins. Courtney is drawing out a plan for her team.

"Okay team I have a plan" Courtney said. "We dig under the dome"

"Where do we find shovels?" Izzy asked.

"I didn't think that part out" Courtney said.

"I have a garden trowel" Scott said.

"Why" Duncan asked.

"I'm a farmer I keep stuff like this for emergencies" Scott said.

"Not gonna ask" Duncan said.

"That's one shovel" Courtney said. "Everybody start gathering spoons"

"Right" Sierra said.

Meanwhile in the McLean Spa and Hotel.

"Okay team. Any updates?" Mal asked.

"I found a bunch of Stephen King books" Owen said.

"We can read that later... Wait which ones?" Mal said.

"Misery, The Mist, and Carrie" Owen answered.

"Those are very good ones... That's not the point" Mal said. "How do we get through this wall"

"We could break a hole in the dome" Brick suggested. "It looks like it wouldn't be to hard"

"Good idea Brick" Mal said. "Everyone start gathering anything that can be used as a weapon from around this place"

"Got it" Gwen said.

"Okay" Cameron said.

"Sir, yes sir!" Brick said giving a salute.

"Good. Let's meet back here" Mal said.

 **Team Interview**

"If I lead this team nobody will suspect me" Mal said. "It's the perfect plan"

 **End Interview**

Back in the Villains' cabin.

"Okay, has everyone collected digging objects?" Courtney asked.

"Yes" Duncan answered.

"Good, now let's go outside and start digging" Courtney said.

The Villains go outside and head over to the edge of the dome.

"How much do you think this cost?" Scott asked.

"Way too much" Duncan said. "Seriously, who takes their time to build this?"

"Yeah! Woohoo! This is gonna be fun!" Izzy said.

"Izzy, please keep your... Outbursts, to a minimum" Courtney said.

"I make no promises" Izzy said.

"Delightful..." Courtney said. "Start digging"

"How long will this take?" Sierra asked.

"A while" Courtney answered.

Meanwhile inside the spa the Heroes are looking all over for weapons.

"Let me see... Ah ha!" Brick said pointing to a suit of armour.

Brick takes the battle axe from the knight.

"Easy Brick, you don't want to kill someone" Gwen said.

"I know what I'm doing" Brick said.

"I'll be looking for more stuff upstairs" Mal said. "We should all split up"

"Good idea" Owen said.

Each of the Heroes goes to a different part of the house. Mal goes to the bedrooms.

"I wonder if anything interesting is in here?" Mal asked.

Mal takes a decorative sword off of the wall.

"Man this thing is dangerous" Mal said. "I should definitely keep it"

Mal continues to look around the room. He looks under a pillow on one of the beds and sees the immunity idol.

"Hello, this could be interesting" Mal said. "I should keep this for later. Man, you'd have to be an idiot to lose this"

Meanwhile back with the Villains they had made a small crater in the ground.

"Gah! My wrist is in so much pain!" Scott exclaimed.

"We need to keep working" Courtney said.

"Maybe you could do some work instead of bossing us around" Sierra said.

"That is work. I am your supervisor" Courtney said.

"Work would go a lot quicker if you helped" Alejandro said.

"Hmm... That's a good point" Courtney said. "Okay, someone hand me a spoon"

 **Confessional**

"Courtney may think she's a natural born leader" Alejandro said. "But I am truly the one holding this team together. Without me it would fall apart"

 **End Confessional**

"This should be easy I have some dynamite in my room" Izzy said.

"Okay first off why didn't you tell us? Second of all why do you have that?" Duncan asked.

"I'm Izzy, it's what I do" Izzy said.

"Um... Okay" Courtney said. "Go do your thing I guess"

 **Confessional**

"Izzy is... Annoying. She lives in her own little world" Courtney said. "Frankly the further away she is from me the better"

 **End Confessional**

Back with the Heroes they have all gathered in the main hall.

"Okay, have we gathered all the weapons we could find?" Mal asked.

"Yep" Owen said.

"I think so" Gwen said.

"Yes sir" Brick said.

"All I found was a spork" Cameron said.

"Good... Let's find a weak spot in the dome" Mal said.

The Heroes go outside.

"I see a good spot" Gwen said.

They walk over to a spot in the dome with a small crack in it.

"Okay, I'll take a shot at it" Brick said.

Brick takes a battleaxe and hits the dome. The axe bounces back.

"This may be a bit more dangerous than I thought" Brick said.

Meanwhile on the Villains the crater has now turned in to a small tunnel.

"This is taking forever" Sierra complained.

"Do you have a better idea" Courtney asked.

"Um... No" Sierra said.

"That's what I thought" Courtney said.

Izzy runs back to her team holding a box of explosives.

"Hey guys I got those explosives you ask for" Izzy said.

"Oh my God you were serious!" Duncan said. "Wow, just... Wow"

"So what do you think should I get a match and light those suckers up!" Izzy said excietedly.

"You sound way to happy about that" Alejandro said.

"You know maybe we shouldn't..." Scott said. "I sort of had a traumatic experience with dynamite last season... I was in a cast for several months"

Scott starts staring blankly off in to the distance.

"You okay Scott?" Sierra asked.

"What? Oh sorry I was having a dramatic flashback..." Scott said. "Remind me to never be on this show again"

"Legally we aren't allowed to quit this show until we're eighteen" Courtney said. "I wish I was joking"

"This is why I should read the fine print" Duncan said.

"So can I or can I not blow anything up?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy, put your box away" Alejandro said. "We'll get to the explosives later"

"Do you promise" Izzy said.

"As long as you don't kill anybody" Alejandro said.

"Sure..." Izzy said suspiciously.

"Aren't there some sort of meds your supposed to be on or something?" Alejandro asked.

"Nope" Izzy said

 **Confessional**

"It's a miracle she's gone all these seasons with out anybody getting killed" Alejandro said.

 **End Confessional**

The Heroes are still trying to break down the dome.

"I can't believe Chris actually trapped us here" Gwen said. "Where did he even get this?"

"He gets a lot of weird stuff" Cameron said. "Last season he built a giant Colosseum for the finale"

"I didn't really watch last season" Owen said. "After Chris blew me up I didn't want to really have anything to do with the show"

"You didn't miss out on much" Brick said.

Brick strikes at the wall and a hole breaks in the dome.

"And that's what you get when you have a military trained professional on your team" Brick said.

"Finally" Mal said.

"I'll go first" Owen said.

"Um... That may not be the best idea" Cameron said.

"Are you saying I'm overweight? Because I'm sort of sensitive about that" Owen said.

"Well... Um... No you can go first" Cameron said.

Mal facepalms.

"Thanks" Owen said.

Owen tries to crawl through the hole in the dome but gets stuck.

"Um... I can't get out" Owen said. "Sorry"

"Don't worry we'll figure something about" Gwen said.

"I'll get a running start and try to push you out" Brick sad.

Brick takes a few steps back and starts running towards Owen. Unfortunately misses Owen and just crashes into the wall.

"I'm okay..." Brick said weakly.

Brick falls to the ground.

"Does anybody else have a good plan?" Mal asked.

"I do" Cameron said. "We need to collect some more stuff"

"Okay, let's go" Mal said. "Brick, keep and eye on Owen"

"Okey dokey Dr. Doolittle..." Brick said seeming very dazed.

"Owen... Keep an eye on Brick" Mal said.

Meanwhile back on the Villains they had dug a tunnel big enough for all of them to fit inside.

"All that's left to do is dig up" Courtney said.

"We'd better hurry" Scott said. "I heard glass breaking, that might be the Heroes getting out"

"Okay, now might be a better time to use dynamite" Courtney said.

"I'm not too sure" Duncan said.

"It seems dangerous" Scott said.

"They have a point" Sierra said.

"Do you have a better idea?" Courtney asked.

"Um... No" Sierra said.

"That's what I thought" Courtney said.

"Yay! I get to use the dynamite" Izzy said.

Izzy takes out a stick of dynamite out of her box and lights it up.

"Wait no!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Oh God I'm gonna die..." Scott said.

The stick explodes and lights up all the other explosives in the box.

"Izzy you idiot!" Duncan exclaimed.

"We need to get out of here!" Alejandro said.

The Villains crawl out of the tunnel. After they get out the tunnel collapses.

"Nice going Izzy" Duncan said.

"Wait, guys I think I see a way out" Sierra said.

Sierra points to a small hole in the glass.

"We can crawl through it" Sierra said.

"The explosives must have done that" Izzy said. "Either that or it's always beem here and we didn't notice"

The Villains crawl through the hole on by one. The only one left is Alejandro who can't seem to get through.

"Gah! Curse my large upper body!" Alejandro said.

"We'll help you through" Duncan said.

Meanwhile back on the Heroes Mal, Gwen, and Cameron.

"Did you find anything?" Owen asked.

"No we didn't find what we were looking for" Gwen said. "How's Brick holding up"

"I'm feeling a lot better ma'am" Brick answered.

"Good we need you to try and push Owen again" Cameron said.

"Got it! I'll try not to mess up this time" Brick said.

Brick steps a few feet back and starts running at Owen. Brick pushes Owen and he gets through the hole in the dome.

"Yes!" Brick cheered.

"Finally, I was really stuck in there" Owen said.

"Come on let's get out of here" Gwen said.

The Heroes exit through the hole in the dome. Chris and Blaineley go up to the Heroes.

"Congrats Heroes! You escaped the Dome of Doom... Trademark" Chris said.

"Woohoo!" Owen cheered.

"Great" Cameron said.

"Let's check on the Villains shall we" Blaineley said.

They walk along the edge of the dome until they see the Villains still trying to get Alejandro out.

"Why are you so muscular?!" Scott asked angrily. "Is there any reason for you to have such a large upper body!?"

"I need to keep in good shape" Alejandro said. "Admit it you'd love to kiss these biceps!"

"Maybe..." Scott said.

"You can stop now" Chris said. "Because the Heroes have already won!'

"What? Seriously!" Courtney asked.

"Yep" Chris said. "So Villains, meet me down by the camp fire for some marshmallow fun"

"Yay..." Duncan said sarcastically.

Later the teams are at the camp fire.

"Alright everyone guess what time it is?" Chris said.

Everyone remains silent.

"Boney Island time!" Chris said. "Which of the Heroes would like to go?"

"Um... I'll go..." Mal said.

"Good, have a nice time Mike" Chris said. "And by nice I mean painful"

Chef grabs Mal drags him away.

"You I want to go. You don't have to drag me" Mal said.

"Yeah but it's fun" Chef said.

"Now that the boring stuff is out of the way it's time for the best part" Chris said. "As you know one of you has to go home. The following Villains are safe: Sierra, Courtney, Duncan, and Scott"

Chris throws them all their marshmallows.

"Alejandro, Izzy, your team has a good reason to send either of you home" Chris said. "Izzy, your dynamite caused your teams tunnel to collapse. Alejandro, if you hadn't gotten stuck your team may have won"

"Hand one of us the marshmallow" Alejandro said.

"Don't rush me" Chris said. "The final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Alejandro!" Chris finished.

Chris throws the last marshmallow to Alejandro.

"Does this mean I have to go home?" Izzy said.

"Yes, please go back to the psych ward you escaped from" Chris said.

Later Izzy is sitting in the Flush of Shame.

"Any last words Izzy?" Chris said.

"Aliens are real!" Izzy said.

"Anything relevant?" Chris asked.

"Nope" Izzy said.

"Get out now" Chris said.

Chris activates the Flush of Shame and Izzy is sucked away.

"Oh Izzy, your signature brand of insanity will be missed" Chris said. "What totally insane challenges will I base off of Stephen King books? Probably none. But I will find ways to torture them in the next exciting episode of, Total. Drama. All-Stars!"

* * *

 **This is probably one of the weirder challenges I've thought up. And that's saying a lot because my previous challenges hae included: Psychotic hunters, sharks, and a giant mechanical spider. Let me know what you thought of the challenge. As you may have noticed Mal didn't do much. But he can't be responsible for every elimination. Don't worry there'll be more of him later on. As for the elimination like with some of the previous eliminations I mostly had Izzy in it for the comedy. Let me know what you liked and disliked in the chapter.**


	11. Suckers Punched

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars! I left our teams dome alone... Remind me to fire the writer. Anyway, long story short I put a giant glass dome over our teams. Mal found out about Scott's immunity idol and took it for himself. On the Villains Alejandro stepped up to the plate as leader... Not sure Courtney likes this. In the end Izzy got a little too explosion crazy and her team sent her packing. Who will be the next one to go home? Find out right now on, Total. Drama. All-Stars!"

Inside the Heroes' hotel they are all eating breakfast.

"You know, normally it'd be tempting fate. But I think today I can say with one hundred percent confidence that we've got this covered" Brick said.

"What makes you say that?" Cameron asked.

"In these last two challenges we've been chased by spiders and have had a dome put over us. And we won both" Brick said. "I'm pretty sure whatever Chris is up to I can handle it"

"This is the part where something bad happens right?" Owen asked.

"Usually" Gwen said.

The Heroes awkwardly sit around.

"Hey! Nothing bad happened!" Owen said. "Phew, what luck"

"Well I'm going to go for my morning jog" Brick said. "Gotta burn these calories!"

Brick gets up from the table and runs off screen. A bunch of crashing noises are heard.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked.

"I forgot we had stairs..." Brick said weakly.

Meanwhile on Boney Island an intern is walking through the forest.

"Hello, Mike. Mr. Mclean said I was supposed to get you" The intern said.

"Look out! There's an animal stampede!" Mal shouted from off screen.

A bunch of animals stampede and run over the intern. Mal walks over to him. Mal steps on his hand.

"Ow! What was that for?" The intern asked.

"Sorry I didn't see your hand" Mal said. "Here let me help you"

Mal helps the intern off the ground. Mal lets go of him and he falls to the ground.

"Stop doing that" The intern said.

"I thought you'd be able to stand up" Mal said.

Meanwhile outside the Villains cabin.

"Ah, for the first time in a while I am relaxed" Duncan said.

"Easy for you to say!" Scott said angrily. "I'm not! You people have it so easy"

"What is wrong with everyone today?" Sierra asked.

 **Confessional**

"With Mal off on Boney Island I can finally rest" Duncan said.

 **Second Confessional**

"With my immunity idol stolen I am stressing out!" Scott complained.

 **End Confessionals**

"Listen Al, you cost us the challenge yesterday" Courtney said. "So you'd better start making yourself useful or else you'll be out of here"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't call me... That name" Alejandro said through gritted teeth.

"You mean Al?" Scott asked.

"Yes..." Alejandro said flatly.

 **Confessional**

"Last night I had a dream about my older, smarter, handsomer, more successful brother: Jose. He always calls me Al! I hat it" Alejandro explained. "I hate him more than defeat, mutant spiders, and conditioners that don't de-tangle"

 **End Confessional**

"What's wrong with the name Al?" Scott asked. "I've got a sister named Al... It's short for Albertha"

"I just have a history with that name" Alejandro said.

"His brother calls him that and he doesn't like it" Sierra said.

"How do you- Oh right... It's you" Alejandro said. "I have a feeling you'll be on the news one day"

"Good soon to be ruined morning!" Chris announced over the camp loud speakers. "Meet me and Blaineley over by last seasons Total Drama Colosseum!"

Later both the teams are walking towards the Colosseum. Duncan walks up behind Cameron.

"Psst, Cameron, can I talk with you?" Duncan asked.

"We aren't on the same team" Cameron said.

"This is important. It's about Mike" Duncan said.

"Really? What about him?" Cameron asked.

"It's too dangerous for me to say" Duncan said. "But as his best friend I want you to keep a close eye on him. See if he acts out of the ordinary"

"Well... I have noticed some weird things... But it was only once or twice" Cameron said. "Okay, I'll keep a closer eye on him"

The teams walk into the Colosseum. In the middle of the Colosseum is a boxing ring.

"Welcome to the Camp Wawanakwa Boxing Ring!" Blaineley introduced.

"Why boxing?" Scott asked.

"Boxing..." Cameron said nervously.

 **Confessional**

Cameron is writing something down on a piece of paper.

"This is the last will of I, Cameron Corduroy Wilkins" Cameron said.

 **End Confessional**

"Before the "Fun" starts say hello to Mike!" Chris said.

The intern from before walks Mal over to the others. The intern looks very beat up.

"Looking a little rough pal" Chris said. "Did you have a run in with one of those big bad baby squirrels?"

"Something's wrong with that kid Mr. McLean" The intern whispered to Chris.

"I see... You're fired. Get out now" Chris said.

"What?!" The intern said. "Oh thank you! This is great!"

The intern runs off happily.

"Hmm... I feel like I should be insulted by that" Chris said. "Blaineley, explain the challenge to the teams"

"This is a boxing themed throwback to season one's No Pain No Gain and Phobia Factor challenges" Blaineley explained. "Each of you has your own personal wheel of misfortune"

Blaineley gestures to several large wooden wheels.

"Each of the wheels is customized with a number of your own worst fears" Blaineley said. "If you can go a full two minuets with whatever's in the ring your team gets a point. The fights will be judged by yours truly... Also Chris"

"Since the Villains won yesterday they go first" Chris said.

"Hey! Now you're stealing my lines" Blaineley said.

"You did it first!" Chris said.

"We'll deal with this later!" Blaineley said. "Okay, which of the Villains would like to go first?"

"I'll go" Scott said. "How hard could this be?"

Scott walks over to Chris and Blaineley.

"Here's your wheel" Blaineley said.

Blaineley gestures to a wheel with Scott's name written on it.

"Wow it's got my name and everything. Very classy" Scott said.

Scott spins the wheel it lands on the outline of a shark.

"I was hoping you'd get that one" Chris said. "You must fight your old friend: Fang the killer mutant shark!"

Chris takes out a remote and presses a button that makes Fang rise out of the ground in the boxing ring.

"What..." Scott said.

 **Confessional**

"I've faced my fear of sharks already" Scott said. "But those sharks didn't have arms, legs, and the hunger for the blood of a certain dirt farmer"

 **End Confessional**

Scott puts on boxing gloves and steps into the ring.

"I can do this" Scott said. "Let's see what you've got you oversized sardine!"

Fang punches him in the face.

"Is that all you got..." Scott said weakly.

Fang punches him in the stomach and sends him flying towards the edge of the ring.

"I think I might be afraid of sharks again..." Scott said.

"Get back up!" Courtney said.

"Time is up!" Chris said. "Me and Blaineley agree that Scott lost there. No point for the Villains"

Courtney drags Scott out of the ring.

"Is that you Jesus... Am I dead?" Scott said weakly.

"It's just me" Courtney said.

"Okay... Is there a doctor in the house?" Scott asked.

"Now it's the Heroes turn" Chris said. "Who wants to go next"

The Heroes don't say anything.

"If none of you volunteer I'll pick one of you" Blaineley said.

The Heroes remain silent.

"Okay fine... Owen you're up" Blaineley said.

"What? Why me?" Owen asked.

"I had to choose someone" Blaineley said.

Owen walks over to the wheel and spins it. It lands on a silhouette of Chef.

"You will be fighting our very own: Chef Hatchet!" Chris announced. "I actually put him on all the wheels... Everyone's kind of terrified of him"

Chef puts on the boxing gloves and steps into the ring. Owen steps in after him.

"Try and take it easy on me" Owen said. "I don't want you to break my jaw again"

"I make no promises" Chef said.

Chef punches Owen in the gut. Owen doesn't seem to have too much of a reaction.

"Hey that wasn't so bad" Owen said.

Chef punches him again but Owen doesn't have too much of a reaction.

"Stop absorbing my punches!"Chef said angrily.

"Sorry" Owen said.

Chef punches him once more.

"Okay that last one kind of hurt" Owen said.

Owen tries to punch Chef but misses. Chef punches Owen again.

"Time is up!" Chris announced.

"Me and Chris agree that Owen wins" Blaineley said. "One point for the Heroes! Which of the Villains would like to go next?"

"Allow me" Alejandro said.

Alejandro walks over to his wheel and spins it. It lands on the silhouette of someone unfamiliar.

"No! It can't be" Alejandro said.

A panel in the boxing ring opens and Alejandro's brother Jose rises from the ground.

"Hello Al" Jose said.

"And now this show turned into a soap opera" Gwen commented.

Alejandro puts on boxing gloves and steps into the ring.

"You look tired Al" Jose said.

"The only thing I'm tired of is you!" Alejandro said.

 **Confessional**

"I knew my dream was a sign" Alejandro said. "My whole life Jose has been better at everything... Well not this time"

 **End Confessional**

"Enough with the family reunion" Chris said. "Get with the punching!"

Alejandro tries to punch Jose but he steps back. Jose attempts to punch Alejandro but he counters.

"Is that all you've got?" Alejandro asked.

The camera pans over to the Villains watching them.

"Isn't it weird how their only going for body hits?" Duncan asked.

"Now that you mention it... Yes" Courtney said.

 **Confessional**

"It's out family code: Never hit the face" Alejandro said.

 **End Confessional**

"Your technique is almost as embarrassing as your unattractive girlfriend" Jose said.

"First off all Heather isn't my girlfriend!" Alejandro said.

Alejandro punches Jose in the gut.

"And second of all she isn't unattractive!" Alejandro said.

Alejandro punches him again.

"And finally my name isn't Al!" Alejandro yelled.

Alejandro punches Jose again and he goes flying out of the ring.

"My face!" Jose exclaimed.

"And Alejandro wins a point for the Villains" Chris announced. "Which of the Heroes wants to go next"

The Heroes say nothing.

"Are we really doing this again?" Blaineley asked. "Do you want me to choose?"

"I'll go" Mal said.

 **Confessional**

"I worked out in juvie so this challenge should be a breeze" Mal said. "

 **End Confessional**

Mal goes over to the wheel and spins it. It lands on a picture of a a gopher

"Mike! You must fight... Some of those gophers from the old mine!" Chris announced.

"Didn't that place collapse?" Brick asked.

"The government dug out the mine took most of the stuff in there away... But they let us keep some" Chris explained.

Mike puts on his boxing gloves and he enters the ring. Chris presses a button on his remote and several gophers rise out of the floor.

"Okay let's see what you've got" Mal said. "You aren't even able to see"

One gopher lunges at Mal but he punches it in the face.

"Wow, you're doing surprisingly good..." Cameron said from the sidelines.

 **Confessional**

"I just realized that I worked out in juvie but Mike didn't... I may have to throw the fight..." Mal said.

 **Second Confessional**

"Mike isn't usually that good... Maybe Duncan was right..." Cameron said.

 **End Confessional**

Mal punches at another gopher but intentionally misses. The gophers pile on top of Mal.

"Yeah... You definitely lost Mike" Blaineley said. "The score is still tied"

"Which of the Villains would like to go next?" Chris asked.

"I'll go" Duncan asked. "We have a team of winners... And Sierra"

"Hey!" Sierra exclaimed. "I know everything about you!"

"Please stop..." Duncan said. "I'm gonna go box with my fear"

Duncan walks up to his wheel and spins it. It lands on a outline of Harold.

"Duncan! You must fight... Harold Chris said.

Chris presses another button on his remote and Harold rises out of the ground.

"Hello... Old rival" Harold said dramatically.

"I'm not your rival" Duncan said. "You barely ever put up a real fight"

"We'll see" Harold said.

"Stop being so weird" Duncan said.

Duncan puts on his boxing gloves and steps into the ring.

"Let's get this over with" Duncan said.

Duncan punches at Harold but he dodges.

"Okay... So you've gotten slightly better" Duncan said.

Harold punches Duncan in the gut.

"What do you think of that" Harold said.

"First off that barely hurt, and second Napoleon Dynamite called, he wants his look back" Duncan said.

"That's an unoriginal joke" Harold said.

"Stop talking and get punching!" Duncan said.

Duncan punches Harold in the face and he falls out of the ring.

"I'm okay..." Harold said weakly.

"Duncan wins! Point goes to the Villains!" Chris announced. "Which Hero will go next?"

"I'll go" Brick said. "What could go wrong?"

Brick goes over to his wheel and spins it. It lands on the silhouette of Jo.

"Brick. You must fight... Jo" Chris announced.

Chris presses a button and Jo rises out of the ground.

"I'm back!" Jo announced. "Bet you didn't expect to see me!"

"Hi Jo how's it going?" Brick asked.

"Really? That's it? I was expecting more" Jo said.

Brick puts on his boxing gloves and enters the ring.

"Usually I say I'd never hit a girl. But for you I'll make an exception..." Brick said. "Sorry was that too mean? I really hope it wasn't too mean? I was trying to-"

Brick is cut off by Jo punching him.

"Ow!" Brick exclaimed. "I wasn't ready"

Brick punches at Jo but misses.

"You really haven't changed much" Jo said.

"Thank you" Brick said.

"That wasn't a compliment" Jo said. "You really aren't that-"

While Jo is talking Brick punches her.

"I took page from your book" Brick said. "How does that feel?"

Brick punches Jo again and she falls over.

"Time is up!" Chris announced.

"We have decided that Brick is definitely the winner" Blaineley said.

"Okay, who wants to go next?" Chris asked.

"Oh! I'll go!" Sierra said. "I wonder what I get to fight"

Sierra walks over to her wheel. She spins it and it lands on the silhouette of Cody.

"Sierra! You must fight the one person you would never hurt: Cody" Chris announced.

"What!" Sierra exclaimed.

Chris presses a button on the remote and Cody rises out of the ground.

"Oh hi Sierra" Cody said.

 **Confessional**

"I may not be "Obsessed" with Cody any more. But I'd never hit a face as adorable as his" Sierra said.

 **End Confessional**

Sierra puts on her boxing gloves and enters the ring.

"I'll try not to hit you too hard..." Sierra said.

"Thanks Sierra" Cody said.

"I'm sorry I can't do this. Can I forfeit this round?" Sierra asked.

"Only if you want your team to not get a point" Chris said.

"I'm okay with that" Sierra said.

"Gee thanks a lot" Cody said.

Sierra steps out of the ring.

"Nice going!" Courtney said angrily. "Now we're probably going to lose"

"Which of the Heroes wants to go next?" Blaineley asked.

"It's either me or Cameron... I'll go" Gwen said.

"Good" Blaineley said. "Please step up to the wheel"

Gwen walks over to the wheel.

"I swear if I have to fight a former contestant like the others did I will hit someone" Gwen said.

"Why?" Blaineley asked.

"Repetition is annoying" Gwen said.

Gwen spins the wheel and it lands on a silhouette of Heather.

"Gwen, you must fight Heather... Please don't hit me" Chris said.

"I won't... For now" Gwen said.

"Good..." Chris said.

Chris presses a button on his remote and Heather rises out of the ground.

"I bet you thought you saw the last of me!" Heather said.

"Oh God not you again..." Gwen said.

Gwen puts on her boxing gloves and enters the ring.

"I'm ready" Gwen said.

"Please, you're never ready" Heather said.

"We'll see!" Gwen said.

Gwen punches Heather in the gut.

"Ow!" Heather exclaimed. "That's it!"

Heather punches Gwen. Gwen punches at Heather but misses.

"Ha! You're bad at this" Heather said. "I could do this while-"

While she was talking Gwen punches her.

"Keep the gloating to a minimum" Gwen said.

"And time! Gwen wins" Chris announced.r

"I think I have a loose tooth..." Heather said.

"That's nice" Chris said. "Courtney, you're the only one of the Villains that hasn't gone yet, step up to the wheel"

"Okay" Courtney said. "I can handle this"

Courtney walks over to the wheel and spins it. It lands on the silhouette of Chris.

"Courtney, you must fight... Me? Wait I didn't put that there" Chris said.

"I did" Blaineley said. "And before you say anything the producers gave it the greenlight"

"What..." Chris said.

"Just do it" Blaineley said. "Or are you afraid to be beat up a girl half your age"

"No" Chris said. "I can do this"

"Good" Courtney said.

Courtney and Chris put on their boxing gloves and enter the ring.

"Please take it easy one me" Chris said nervously.

"I make no promises" Courtney said.

Courtney punches Chris in the face.

"Gah! My perfect teeth!" Chris exclaimed. "I can't do this I'm quitting"

Courtney punches him again.

"Courtney! I'm not the only one with lawyers!" Chris yelled.

"Sorry this is really fun" Courtney said.

Courtney punches him once again.

"Time is up!" Blaineley announced. "Chris you lose"

"I hate you all..." Chris said weakly.

"I know" Courtney said. "We hate you to"

"Okay, the last member of the Heroes is Cameron" Blaineley said. "If he can win the Heroes win immunity. If he loses we need to have a tiebreaker"

"Yay..." Cameron said nervously. "Oh boy..."

Cameron walks over to his wheel and spins it. It lands on a outline of a spider.

"A spider that doesn't seem so bad" Cameron said.

"Oh... This isn't any normal spider" Chris said.

Chris presses a button on his remote and a giant mutant spider rises out of the ground. The spider removes it's head to reveal that it is Izzy in a spider suit.

"Did you miss me?" Izzy asked.

"Come on we just got rid of you!" Alejandro said angrily.

"Oh no..." Cameron said.

 **Confessional**

"Ever since she kidnapped me as a spider last season Izzy has terrified me" Cameron said.

 **End Confessional**

"Are you ready Cam?" Izzy asked.

"No..." Cameron said.

"This is gonna be fun!" Izzy said.

Cameron puts on his boxing gloves and enters the ring.

"Please take it easy on me" Cameron said.

Izzy punches him and sends him flying out of the ring.

"Whoops... Did I hit you too hard?" Izzy asked.

"And Cameron loses" Blaineley said. "Now we need to have a tiebreaker"

"What's the tiebreaker?" Brick asked.

"Each teams' weakest members will fight each other and the winner wins the challenge" Chris explained. "Who would that be"

"Well I guess it'd be me..." Cameron said.

"Well Scott seems to be in shock from his encounter with Fang so I guess it's him" Duncan said.

"Got it" Blaineley said. "Scott vs Cameron: Winner wins their teams immunity"

"This probably isn't going to go well..." Cameron said.

"Don't worry you can do this" Gwen said.

"You sure" Cameron said.

"Probably" Owen said.

"What's going on?" Scott asked. "I'm not sure who I am at the moment..."

"You're fighting Cameron" Courtney said. "If you lose... That will be very impressive"

"Okey dokey Mr. Ishmael" Scott said.

"We're dead..." Duncan said.

Scott and Cameron put on their gloves and enter the ring.

"I've got this" Cameron said confidently.

"Am I in a Rocky sequel?" Scott asked.

"I've _absolutely_ got this" Cameron said.

Cameron punches Scott in his left knee.

"Ow! I need that!" Scott exclaimed.

Scott tries to punch Cameron but misses.

"Both of you stop moving..." Scott said.

"There's only one of me" Cameron said.

"What?" Scott asked.

Cameron punches Scott in his other knee.

"Stop that!" Scott exclaimed.

Scott tries to punch Cameron again but misses.

"Stop moving!" Scott yelled.

"I'm not moving" Cameron said.

Cameron punches Scott in the stomach.

"Quit it!" Scott exclaimed.

Scott punches at Cameron but this time he manages to punch him in the face and knocks him out.

"Did I do it?" Scott asked.

"Sadly yes..." Cameron said weakly.

"Time's up!" Blaineley said. "Cameron was close to winning but Scott turned it around. The Villains win!"

"Heroes, you lose" Chris said. "Meet me at the camp fire for some free marshmallows... And for one of you to go home! Isn't that fun?"

"Also I think we might need to take Harold, Jo, and Heather to a doctor" Blaineley said"

"Oh yeah... That..." Chris said. "Probably should do something..."

"I'll get some interns to take care of it" Blaineley said.

Later at the camp fire.

"As you know before we start the elimination we decide who on the winning team goes to Boney Island for the night" Chris said. "Who would like to go?"

"I'll go!" Duncan said quickly.

"Good" Chris said. "Please show yourself out it makes Chef's job easier"

"Okay" Duncan said.

Duncan walks away.

"Now, where was I? Oh right, deciding which one of you I flush down a comically oversized toilet" Chris said. "The following Heroes are safe: Brick, Gwen, and Owen"

Chris throws them their marshmallows.

"Cameron and Mike: You were your teams' lowest performing members today" Chris said. "But I only have one marshmallow which goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Mike!" Chris finished.

Chris throws the last marshmallow to Mal.

"Thanks..." Mal said. "Sorry Cam"

"I honestly I thought I'd be eliminated earlier" Cameron said.

Later Cameron is sitting in the Flush of Shame.

"So where exactly where does this thing go?" Cameron asked.

"Everywhere" Chris said.

"What does that mean?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know" Chris said. "Have a nice trip"

Chris activates the Flush of Shame and sends him away.

"Cameron may be gone but there are still more people left" Chris said. "Eventually there won't be any left... But that won't be for a while. But tomorrow there will be one less. Who will t be? Find out next time on, Total. Drama. All-Stars!"

* * *

 **I liked writing this chapter. Most likely because it was one of the better episodes of the canon season. As for the elimination I got rid of Cameron because as Mike's best friend he was one of the more likely ones to figure out Mal. Speaking of Mal I wanted to do more with him in this chapter but the challenge was hard for him to tamper with. Let me know what you thought of how I did.**


	12. Above Average Chef

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars. Yesterdays box your fear challenge proved that these guys will do anything for the million. Mal became close to being discovered when Duncan tipped off Cameron and Mal's façade got sloppy. Lucky for Mal and not so lucky for Cameron; Cam ended up being the big loser yesterday when he was sent home. Who will be today's big loser? Find out on, Total. Drama. All-Stars!"

The Heroes are sitting on the porch outside their cabin.

"My back hurts" Brick complained. "I feel like my mattress is filled with rocks"

"I'm pretty sure it was" Owen said.

"Yeah, that makes sense" Brick said.

"Today, we will win" Gwen said. "I never want to sleep there again"

"You know there are only nine of us left" Brick said. "That means the merge will be soon"

"Well, It's been nice working with you all but I want to win the million" Mal said. "So sorry if I have to eliminate any of you"

"It's okay I want to win to" Gwen said.

"Me too" Brick said.

"Same" Owen said.

"Okay, that's cool" Mal said.

Meanwhile on Boney Island.

"You know, normally I'd terrified" Duncan said. "But being away from Mal makes me feel safe. I think I can say that nothing bad will happen to me"

Chef drives up in his Jeep and accidentally hit Duncan.

"Good news! The Jeep got fixed" Chef said. "Oh... Um... Sorry Duncan"

"I'll be okay..." Duncan said weakly.

Meanwhile the Villains are eating breakfast in their cabin.

"Cheers to being evil!" Alejandro said.

"I already drank my orange juice... It doesn't work without it" Scott said.

"Fine..." Alejandro said.

"You know you guys aren't as evil as I remember" Sierra said.

"You can't really be evil twice" Courtney said.

"Yeah, nobody would really trust me after last season" Scott said. "But I can still be a jerk"

"We'd all prefer it if you didn't" Courtney said.

"I meant I'd be a jerk later" Scott said.

"Just don't at all" Alejandro said.

"Okay fine" Scott said.

"Attention teams!" Chris announced over the speakers. "Meet me and Blaineley down by the old cafeteria"

"Already" Sierra complained. "I wasn't finished with breakfast"

"Come on let's go" Courtney said.

 **Confessional**

"The merge has to be happening soon" Courtney said. "That means I'm closer to winning the million. It also means dead weight like Sierra might weigh me down and I need to get rid of her"

 **End Confessional**

Later the teams meet Chris and Blaineley.

"Okay, so what exactly is this challenge?" Gwen asked.

"We'll tell you in a minuet" Blaineley said. "But first let's give a warm welcome to Duncan!"

Chef escorts Duncan over to the team.

"You know you really need your licence revoked" Duncan said to Chef.

"Joke's on you, I don't have a license" Chef said.

"That makes sense" Duncan said.

"Duncan, stop arguing with Chef" Chris said. "I have a challenge to get to"

"What exactly is this challenge?" Brick asked.

"It's an homage to our various food related challenge" Blaineley said. "The teams have to make a dish from the ingredients available in the cafeteria within the time limit of two hours. Two members of each team must sit out of the challenge and act as judges. Which ever teams dish gets a more positive response front he judges wins"

"You may now decide amongst yourselves who the judges will be" Chris said.

"I'm definitely not going to be a judge" Scott said. "All the food I know how to cook involves dirt as an ingredient"

"I'll also be a judge" Courtney said.

"Why? Too lazy to actually contribute to the challenge?" Alejandro taunted.

"I figured my team was competent enough to function without me" Courtney said. "I guess I'll have to help you with _everything_ "

"Fine you can be a judge" Alejandro said.

 **Confessional**

"My strategy to lead this team is to not get in Courtney's way" Alejandro said. "Let her think she's in control of the team while I'm the one truly leading my team to victory"

 **End Confessional**

"I want to be judge!" Owen said. "I'll take any excuse to eat free food"

"Of course you do" Gwen said. "I guess I'll be judge to"

"Good" Brick said. "Me and Mike will work on the meal"

"Glad you've both decided" Chris said. "Before the challenge starts Chef has a special message for you all"

"If anything is out of place when you all are done I'll make your life a living Hell!" Chef said. "Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes..." Sierra said nervously.

"Good" Chef said.

"Okay Chef that's enough" Blaineley said. "All of you get started"

The teams, minus the judges, enter the kitchen and look around.

"Okay Brick, what do you think we should make?" Mal asked.

"Well this is Chef's kitchen we're talking about so we don't have much to work with" Brick said. "How about salad?"

"Sounds good pal" Mal said.

"Stop saying "Pal" it sounds weird" Brick said.

 **Confessional**

"Pretending to be a nice person is harder than it looks" Mal said. "It's also harder than it looks to be about 20% less competent than I actually am"

 **End Confessional**

"Got it" Mal said. "I'll take a mental note"

"I'll get some lettuce and you get some other stuff" Brick said.

On the Villains side of the kitchen they're deciding what to make.

"How about pizza" Sierra suggested.

"It would take too long" Alejandro said. "We need something quick and simple"

"Soup sounds good" Duncan said.

"Good idea Duncan" Alejandro said. "Let's gather some ingredients"

"I'll get some beef" Sierra said.

"While you're over there get some tomatoes" Duncans said.

"I don't know where those are" Sierra said.

"This isn't out kitchen, nobody knows where anything is" Alejandro said.

Back on the Heroes side of the kitchen.

"Okay Mike I got some lettuce" Brick said. "Did you get anything"

"No" Mal said.

"What do you mean?" Brick asked.

"I forgot what you told me to do" Mal answered.

"I have a job for you" Brick said. "I tried to find some vinegar but couldn't find any. Go see if the other team has any"

"Got it" Mal said.

Mal walks to the other side of the kitchen.

"Hey can I have a moment?" Mal asked.

"Not now" Alejandro said.

"I think we should be nice to the other team..." Duncan said nervously.

"Why would you say that?" Alejandro asked.

"No reason" Duncan said.

"I just need to find some vinegar" Mal said.

"Try checking the walk in freezer" Duncan said. "Sierra is already in there"

"Thanks" Mal said.

Mal goes into the walk in freezer where Sierra is.

"Hi Mike" Sierra said. "What are you doing here"

"I'm just looking for some vinegar for my salad" Mal said. "Preferably a nice balsamic vinegar"

"That's odd... I thought you didn't like balsamic vinegar" Sierra said.

"How do you know that..." Mal said uncomfortably.

"I know everything about everyone on this show" Sierra said.

"Well I won't be the one eating it so you know... It doesn't effect me too much..." Mal said.

"Okay... The balsamic is up on that shelf" Sierra said.

 **Confessional**

"Something was up with Mike" Sierra said. "He was more nervous than usual. I should look into this"

 **End Confessional**

Back outside the kitchen Gwen and Owen are talking while there food gets ready.

"I can't wait to see what Brick and Mike make" Owen said. "Maybe a steak... Oooh! Or a pizza!"

"Don't get your hopes up" Gwen said. "They have to work with what Chef stocked in there"

"Maybe he stocked ice cream" Owen said hopefully.

"That would be nice actually" Gwen said.

"Hey, Gwen wouldn't it be cool if we're in the final two" Owen said.

"It would" Gwen said. "How about we make a deal. We both agree not to vote for each other as part of an alliance"

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea" Owen said. "It's a deal"

Owen and Gwen shake hand.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen.

"Mike, did you get what I asked for?" Brick asked.

"I got it" Mal said.

Mal hands Brick the vinegar.

"Great job" Brick said. "You can take a break"

"Thanks" Mal said.

Mal pulls up a chair and sits down.

"Things are going fine..." Mal said to himself.

Mal feels someone tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see Sierra standing right behind him. Mal springs to his feet in surprise.

"Sweet Jesus Christ! How long where you standing there!?" Mal exclaimed.

"Not too long..." Sierra said. "I have a few questions for you"

"Um... Sure... Ask we wahtever you want" Mal said.

"I just need to ask you a question only you would know" Sierra said. "What are the names of your other personalities?"

"That seems like a weird question" Mal said.

"Just tell me!" Sierra said.

"Okay, please stop freaking out" Mal said. "The names of other personalities are: Vito, Chester, Manitoba Smith, Svetlana, and Mi- That's it"

"You sounded like you were about to say something else... What was it?" Sierra asked.

"Well, Um... You see I was going to count myself... But that would be silly" Mal said.

"I see..." Sierra said. "That's all... For now"

Sierra leaves Mal alone.

 **Confessional**

"Mike seemed very odd" Sierra said. "I need to keep an eye on him"

 **Second Confessional**

"Sierra is the scariest person I've ever met" Mal said. "And I've met some strange people in juvie"

 **End Confessional**

"Hey Mike I need you to so something" Brick said.

"Um... What is it" Mal said quickly.

"Are you okay? You seem a little flustered" Brick asked.

"What... No I'm okay" Mal said.

"Okay then, if you say so" Brick said. "Anyway, I need you to get some onions"

"No problem" Mal said.

Mal quickly goes into the walk in freezer.

"Onions... Where are the onions..." Mal said. "Who keeps onions in a walk in freezer anyway... I guess Chef does"

The door to the freezer opens and Duncan walks in.

"Oh um... Hello" Duncan said awkwardly.

"Duncan! I need you to do something for me" Mal said. "I fear my plan is falling apart"

"Uh... What?" Duncan asked.

"It's Sierra! That stupid super fan is ruining everything!" Mal said. "I've barely talked to her and now that I've had a full conversation with her she's started to suspect me"

"What are you getting at?" Duncan asked.

"I need you to sabotage your team and make it look like Sierra did it" Mal said.

"What! I'm not doing that" Duncan said.

"Really now..." Mal said. "Wouldn't it be terrible if something bad happened... If you or someone you cared about was... Horribly injured"

"You wouldn't dare" Duncan said.

"Duncan, you know me... Of course I would..." Mal said. "Now, do as I say"

"I'm not going to sabotage my own team" Duncan said. "What if I get caught?"

"Well... I guess it's a risk you have to consider" Mal said. "What will it be... Sabotage Sierra or face the wrath of me... Your choice"

"Um... I think I'll choose the first one" Duncan said.

"You chose wisely..." Mal said. "Remember Duncan... I'll be watching..."

"Right..." Duncan said nervously.

Meanwhile outside the kitchen Courtney and Scott are talking.

"So... Do you watch sports?" Courtney asked.

"My house's TV only has one channel... It only shows reruns of old 1960's cartoons" Scott answered.

"I'm not too much of a sports fan myself" Courtney said.

"This is boring... I should have gone into the kitchen" Scott said.

"Okay I'm done with the friendly chit chat" Courtney said. "Scott, you are the person on this team I hate the least"

"Thanks... I think" Scott said.

"What I'm trying to say is that you are the most trustworthy person on my team... Relatively speaking" Courtney said. "The merge will probably be here soon and I want you in an alliance"

"I'm thinking about it..." Scott said. "Sure. You seem like somone who knows what they're doing"

"So is it a deal?" Courtney asked.

"I'll go for it" Scott said.

"Good" Courtney said.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen.

"Duncan, what took you so long?" Alejandro asked.

"Sorry, I looked everywhere for those spices you asked for but I couldn't find them" Duncan said.

"It's fine" Alejandro said. "I found them myself. All that's left is to add a pinch of salt. You get on that while I find some bowls for the soup"

"Hey one more question" Duncan said. "Where is Sierra?"

"I sent her to put back some ingredients. Why do you ask?"

"No reason" Duncan lied.

"Okay then... Bye" Alejandro said.

Alejandro walks off.

"Now's my chance..." Duncan said quietly.

Duncan looks in the cupboard and takes out a salt shakes. He takes off the lid from the salt and pours all the salt into the soup.

"Now I need to frame Sierra for this..." Duncan said.

"You're what!" A voice from behind him said.

Duncan turns around to see Sierra behind him.

"Oh crap... This is awkward..." Duncan said.

"You're sabotaging our team and making it look like I did it! Why?!" Sierra asked angrily.

"Well, um... Because... You see... Uh..." Duncan said awkwardly.

"That's not an answer" Sierra said.

"Well I was um... Hoping to get rid of you... By sabotaging my own team... Because I don't like you" Duncan said.

"That is the worst plan I have ever heard" Sierra said. "Courtney was right, you really can't be a villain twice"

Alejandro walks over to his team carrying two bowls.

"What's all the commotion?" Alejandro asked.

"Duncan just ruined out chances of winning by pouring the entire salt shaking into the soup" Sierra said.

"What?!" Alejandro exclaimed.

"Hey maybe we could make another batch?" Duncan said nervously.

"We don't have enough time for that" Alejandro said.

"Maybe they won't notice all the salt" Duncan said.

"You'd better hope so!" Sierra said.

Chris and Blaineley walk into the kitchen.

"Time is up people" Chris announced. "Let's see what we've got"

They walk over to the Villains.

"I heard the sound of yelling. Any drama going on?" Chris asked.

"Nope" Alejandro lied. "This soup is perfectly normal"

"Okay then..." Chris said.

They go over to the Heroes.

"What have you made?" Blaineley asked.

"We have made a salad ma'am" Brick said proudly.

"We spent a lot of time with it" Mal said.

"Looks good" Blaineley said.

"It does" Chris said. "But, let's seem what our panel of judges think"

The teams take their food out of the kitchen. Mal places two bowls of salad in front of Gwen and Owen.

"Here's your food" Brick said. "Not to brag but I think it's pretty good"

"I waited two hours for salad..." Owen said disappointedly.

"It looks pretty good" Gwen said.

"Thank you" Brick said.

Alejandro give his bowls of soup to Courtney and Scott.

"Please try not to be too critical" Aljeandro said.

"Why is it bad?" Scott asked.

"No not at all!" Duncan said quickly.

"Okay good" Courtney said.

"Judges, get eating" Chris said.

Owen and Gwen take a bite of their salad.

"This is pretty good" Owen said.

"I have to agree" Gwen said.

Scott and Courtney have a spoonful of their soup before immediately spitting it out.

"Gah! Why was that so salty!" Scott exclaimed.

"Seriously what the Hell!" Courtney said.

"I'm sorry, that would be my fault" Duncan said.

"Well, I think we have a definite winner" Chris said.

"Is it us?" Duncan asked hopefully.

"Of course not. The Heroes win" Blaineley said.

"And the Villains get to decide who goes home" Chris said. "This'll be fun"

"You always say that" Courtney said.

"I know" Chris said. "But it always is"

Later at the camp fire.

"Before we get to the main event we must get through the boring part" Chris said. "Who's ready to go to Boney Island"

There is silence from the Heroes.

"Need I remind you if nobody speaks up I'll send one of you away at random" Chris said.

Nobody speaks up.

"Fine if you insist" Chris said. "Owen, have a nice time there"

"Why me?" Owen asked.

"Because nobody said anything" Chris said. "Chef! Get him out of here"

"You got it" Chef said.

Chef drags Owen away.

"Remember me!" Owen yelled dramatically.

"By Owen..." Mal said.

"Now for the part you've all been waiting for. The part where I decide who goes home" Chris said. "The following Villains are safe from elimination: Courtney, Alejandro, and Sierra"

Chris throws them their marshmallows.

"Duncan and Scott on the other hand are in hot water" Chris said. "Scott, in addition to not doing much to help out you are one of your teams less competent members. Duncan, you're the main reason your team lost. But I can only send one of you way. So the last marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Scott" Chris finished.

Chris throws the last marshmallow to Scott.

"Yeah I saw that one coming" Duncan said. "To be honest I'm glad to be off this stupid show"

"You still have to get flushed down an oversized toilet" Chris said.

"I think I could live with that" Duncan said.

Later Duncan is sitting in the flush of shame.

"Anything you want to say before you go?" Chris asked.

"Yes I do" Duncan said. "I can't say why exactly. But keep a close eye on Mike"

"I know about Mal already" Chris said. "Have a nice trip.

"Hold up a second!" Duncan said. "You need to-"

Duncan is cut off by Chris activating the flush of shame and sending Duncan away.

"Bon voyage Duncan!" Chris announced. "The merge will be here any minuet and the tension is building up. What will happen after the merge? Find out on, Total. Drama. All-Stars!"

* * *

 **This challenge was kind of boring compared to the last few. It's sort of a jump to go from boxing, being trapped in a glass dome, and being chased by a spider to just cooking. But I hope I was able to make it interesting with Mal using Duncan. Speaking of Duncan I eliminated him shake things up a bit. Mal now has to function with out someone who will carry out his orders. Please tell me your toughts on the chapter.**


	13. You Regatta Be Kidding Me

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars! We found out what crummy chefs out teams were. Sierra's creepy amounts of knowledge started getting her suspicious of Mal. Mal tried to fix this by getting Duncan to frame her for sabotage. Unfortunately for Duncan this backfired and he was the one eliminated. Sierra's getting suspicious which isn't good for Mal. What will this lead to? Find out right now on, Total. Drama. All-Stars!"

We start off on the girls side of the loser cabin.

"Ugh... I had a dream I was sleeping on a bed of nails while gremlins poked me with pitchforks..." Sierra complained.

"Yeah these beds are awful! Suck it up!" Courtney said angrily.

"You know part of me wishes Duncan got me eliminated so I wouldn't have to put up with you" Sierra said.

"Same to you" Courtney said.

"If I win the million you are not on the list of people to share it with" Sierra said.

"Once again: Same goes to you" Courtney said.

 **Confessional**

"Chris, if you're the one who put me on this team for "Being an obsessive stalker" you're also the one who can get me off" Sierra said. "Because Courtney is driving me up the wall!"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile on the guys side of the cabin Scott is putting a glass cup on the wall and trying to listen to what Sierra and Courtney are saying.

"What exactly are you doing?" Alejandro asked.

"Trying to see if anyone's planning anything behind my back" Scott said. "The only problem is these walls are about three feet thick"

"You do that" Alejandro said. "I'll just ignore you"

 **Confessional**

"Ever since my immunity idol vanished I've been looking to see if someone on my team stole it" Scott said. "By this point I'm starting to think I put it in a place and just forgot about it"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile Owen is on Boney Island.

"Okay... I think I'm safe from anything that wants me dead" Owen said nervously. "Right?"

Owen sits down and rests his head on a rock. He looks behind him to see that the rock is actually a grizzly bear.

"Oh... Hi... You probably want me gone" Owen said awkwardly.

Owen gets up and starts running from the bear.

Meanwhile the Heroes are relaxing on the porch of the McLean Spa and Hotel.

"You know I'll be sad when the teams dissolve" Brick said. "There are only eight competitors left and the merge could strike at any minuet"

"It's been nice knowing you guys" Gwen said. "I have no regrets about switching to this team"

"It's nice to know you guys feel the same as me" Mal said.

"Hey Mike do you think it was a little odd for Duncan to try and sabotage his own team?" Gwen asked. "I mean he's never done anything too villainous... Except for whatever got him in juvie"

"Well I don't know him as well as you do ma'am so I'll take your word for it" Brick said.

"I have to agree with Brick. I have never met Duncan before now so I can't give my judgement" Mal said. "I think you shouldn't dwell on it too much"

 **Confessional**

"Duncan's elimination was a major setback for me... He was the only person to carry out my actions for me" Mal said. "No matter... I can find a way around it..."

 **End Confessional**

"Maybe you're right. I guess it isn't too big of a deal" Gwen said.

"Attention, attention, please meet me and Blaineley out in front of the cabins" Chris announced.

The teams all go and gather outside. Chris and Blaineley walk over to them.

"Glad you could make it on time" Blaineley said. "Before we begin please say hello to: Owen!"

Chef escorts Owen over to his team.

"Are you okay sir?" Brick asked.

"I was attacked by a grizzly bear... I'll walk it off..." Owen said weakly.

"Enough with your personal life Owen" Chris said. "I have a big announcement..."

"And? Are you just going to leave us hanging?" Courtney asked.

"I was building up to it" Chris said. "Long story short: The teams are now merged. No more Heroes, no more Villains. Now immunity is singular and everyone is at risk of the "Honour" of being the next victim of the Flush of Shame"

Chris' phone starts ringing.

"I gotta take this it's my stylist" Chris said. "You all can talk about whatever teens talk about... Videos games I guess"

Chris picks up his phone.

"Yeah, why don't my shirts match my socks?!" Chris angrily said into the phone.

"Remember our deal, right Scott?" Courtney asked.

"You got it" Scott said. "I won't back stab you if you don't back stab me"

 **Confessional**

"Out of everyone left on my team Scott's the best option for an alliance" Courtney said. "He's the least likely to plot anything against me"

 **End Confessional**

"Owen, we agree not to vote for each other right?" Gwen checked. "Any other form of trickery is fair play"

"Of cour- Wait what?" Owen asked.

"I'm just messing with you" Gwen said.

"You really had me going" Owen said.

Chris angrily hangs up his phone and walks over to Blaineley.

"What a insult! That guy called me a talentless hack!" Chris said angrily.

"No comment" Blaineley said.

"Hey!" Chris exclaimed. "I know what you're thinking... Anyway let's get on with the challenge"

"Today's challenge is a throw back to season four's go kart race" Blaineley explained. "Instead of go karts you'll be racing boats in a regatta"

"A what? I'm sorry I don't speak Swedish" Scott said.

"A regatta means a boat race" Chris explained.

"Why didn't you say boat race" Sierra asked.

"Because it sounds classier" Chris said. "First person to navigate around the entire island and make it back here wins immunity. If it sounds boring don't worry. Chef will be sure to keep things interesting"

"On a side note due to a combination of Chris being cheap and wanting you guys in pain not all of these boats are seaworthy" Blaineley said.

"I'm not cheap" Chris said. "Anyway, these boats are first come first serve so you'd better start running... Now!"

The competitors start running towards the boats. Alejandro makes it there first and takes a motor boat. He starts it up and drives off. Mal is the next one there and he jumps into one of the motor boats.

"I could take this... Or I could sabotage the others" Mal said.

Mal opens a panel on the boat and pulls out several wires. After that he moves over to a row boat and picks up the anchor he drops the anchor and makes a hole in the boat. He then moves over to a rubber raft and lets some of the air out. He gets into a manual steering boat.

"Now I can get going" Mal said.

Sierra gets on the boat.

"Hey Mike can I ride with you" Sierra said. "Unless you... Have something to hide"

"Of course not" Mal lied.

Mal and Sierra drive away. Gwen and Owen make it to the docks next and hop in the speed boat Mal sabotaged.

"Let's go!" Owen cheered.

The speedboat sinks.

"Let's get the other speedboat" Gwen said.

They swim over to the other boat and see that Courtney and Scott are already in it.

"Can we hitch a ride" Owen asked.

"Sorry this boat is taken" Scott said. "I just need to get it started up"

"That leaves us with the raft" Gwen said.

They swim over to the wooden raft where Brick already is.

"Can we get on?" Gwen asked.

"Of course" Brick said. "It's the honourable thing to do"

Owen climbs on.

"Um... I don't think there's enough room for me" Gwen said.

"Oh... Sorry Gwen" Owen said.

"I'll try to get a ride with Scott and Courtney again" Gwen said.

"Will you be okay ma'am?" Brick asked.

"Yes I will" Gwen said.

Gwen swims back over to Scott and Courtney and climbs aboard.

"I don't care what you say this is the only boat that's left" Gwen said.

"We'll let you on" Courtney said.

"Thanks" Gwen said.

"Just don't try anything" Scott said.

Meanwhile Alejandro is in the lead.

"There's nothing that can stop me now" Alejandro said.

The motor on his boat starts to make weird sounds.

"No! Don't give up on me engine!" Alejandro said.

Mal and Sierra's boat passes him.

Chris and Blaineley pull up next to Alejandro in a row boat.

"Looks like Mike and Sierra take the lead" Chris announced. "But will they survive Coconut Alley"

"Wait what's that?" Sierra asked.

Above them Chef is in a hot air balloon. He dumps a bunch a coconuts on them.

"Ow!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Quick in here" Mal said.

Sierra ducks to the steering area where Mal is.

"Thanks" Sierra said.

"No problem" Mal said.

 **Confessional**

"What I need to do with Sierra is lull her into a false sense of security... Then, BAM, I get rid of her" Mal said.

 **End Confessional**

Scott, Gwen, and Courtney make it to Coconut Alley.

"So why do you think this is called Coconut Alley?" Courtney asked.

"Probably has something to do with coconuts" Scott said.

"Well that's the obvious" Gwen said.

Chef dumps a basket of coconuts on them. Most of them land on Courtney and she nearly falls out but Scott grabs her leg.

"Gwen! A little help?" Scott asked.

"I'm a little busy driving" Gwen said.

Scott pulls Courtney back on to the boat.

"Thanks" Courtney said.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Courtney said.

Chef drops a stick of dynamite on their boat.

"That doesn't look good..." Scott said.

The dynamite explodes and destroys the engine.

"Well crap... No we have to deal with this" Gwen said.

Meanwhile Alejandro is still trying to start his boat. Brick and Owen go up next to him on their raft.

"Boat trouble?" Brick asked.

"Not any more!" Alejandro said.

Alejandro starts up the boat and sails away.

"We need a motor" Owen said.

"I have an idea" Brick said.

Brick jumps into the water.

"I'll push the raft and you row" Brick said.

"Got it" Owen said.

Meanwhile Scott, Gwen, and Courtney are still stuck. Courtney is angrily punching the motor.

"Why won't you start!" Courtney yelled.

"Trust me that won't work" Scott said. "My uncle Calvin tried that once on a tractor once and now he has a hook for a hand"

Alejandro's speed boat passes them as well as Brick and Owen's raft.

"Adiós losers!" Alejandro taunted.

"Bye Gwen" Owen said. "Sorry but we like winning too"

"It's fine" Gwen said.

Chris and Blaineley row up next to them.

"Hey guys you're in last now" Chris said. "Just thought you'd want to know"

"We gathered on our own" Courtney said.

"I have an idea" Scott said.

Scott looks under the seat and finds an oar.

"Yes!" Scott cheered.

"We're back in business" Gwen said.

Scott goes over to the front of the raft and starts rowing.

Meanwhile Mal and Sierra are in the lead.

"You know your surprisingly good at manning this boat" Sierra said.

"Thank you" Mal said.

"Which is odd knowing your crippling childhood fear of being on boats after watching Titanic" Sierra said.

"Sierra, I've gotten over my fear" Mal said. "How do you even know that?"

"I work in mysterious ways" Sierra said.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Mal asked.

Mal points to a mansion on the shore.

"Oh that's Chris' cottage" Sierra said. "It's pretty big"

"Wow" Mal said.

"Incoming!" A voice from above shouted.

Mal and Sierra look up and Chef drops a stick of dynamite at them. Sierra grabs the dynamite before it hits the ground.

"What do I do?!" Sierra asked.

"Get it our of here!" Mal said.

Sierra throws the dynamite away and it goes into the window of Chris' mansion. The stick explodes and a few windows break and it makes a huge hole in the wall.

"Oh... I'm probably going to be in trouble for that" Sierra said.

"Maybe he won't notice" Mal said.

Back behind them Brick and Owen start catching up.

"Hey! I think I see Mike and Sierra's boat" Brick said.

"Um... Brick I see some piranhas up ahead" Owen said.

"Say what now?" Brick asked. "Let me up!"

Owen pulls up Brick.

"Thanks" Brick said. "I do not want to be piranha food"

"Start paddling we may catch up with Mike and Sierra!" Owen said.

"Yes sir!" Brick said.

Brick takes and oar and helps Owen with the rowing. Suddenly Alejandro passes them as well as Mal and Sierra.

"This is almost too easy for me" Alejandro said.

"Mike, speed up the boat a bit" Sierra said.

"I can't. This is as fast as it goes" Mal said.

Suddenly the boat shakes.

"What was that?" Sierra asked.

"Let's go check" Mal said.

Mal and Sierra run over to the side of the boat where they see a shark ramming against the side of the boat.

"Well now e have our answer" Sierra said.

The shark rams the boat again and nearly sends Sierra flying off the back of the boat. Luckily she grabs on to the side of the boat.

Mike! I can't hold on much longer!" Sierra shouted. "Help me up!"

 **Confessional**

"Normally I'd let her fall... But that'd look suspicious" Mal said.

 **End Confessional**

Mal runs over to Sierra and grabs her hand.

"Mike, pull me up!" Sierra said.

"I'm not sure if I can" Mal said. "My arm is really weak"

Mal intentionally loosens his grip a bit.

"Sierra! I think my hand is slipping" Mal said.

"Come on! Just try and get me up!" Sierra said.

Mal tries to get Sierra up.

"I think I've got you" Mal said.

Mal lets go of Sierra's hand. Sierra falls into the water.

"Ah!" Sierra screamed.

"No!" Mal said faking sadness.

 **Confessional**

"So long Sierra..." Mal said sinisterly.

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile Scott is still rowing the boat for Gwen and Courtney.

"Are we getting closer yet?" Scott asked. "My arms are getting tired"

"I don't know" Gwen said.

"Why won't this stupid thing work!" Courtney said angrily.

Courtney starts hitting the motor again.

"Careful, remember what I said about my uncle with the hook for a hand?" Scott warned.

Somehow Courtney's actions get the boat to start up again.

"Oh thank God! I can finally stop rowing" Scott said.

"We're back in business" Gwen said.

Meanwhile Brick and Owen are paddling their boat.

"I think we're catching up to the others" Brick said.

"Good" Owen said.

"I'll jump back into the water and push us" Brick said.

Brick is about to get back in the water when a shark jumps up from the water.

"Changed my mind" Brick said. "Let's just keep rowing"

Meanwhile at the Dock of Shame Chris, Chef, and Blaineley are waiting for the contestants.

"All the boats are in the final stretch!" Blaineley announced.

Alejandro starts to approach the finish line but the engine stops.

"No, no, no!" Alejandro cried.

"Alejandro's chances of winning have stalled. Just like his motor" Chris said.

Mal starts to near the finish line.

"Yes!" Mal cheered. "First place here I come"

Scott, Courtney, and Gwen pass Mal. After them Mal notices Brick and Owen coming up behind him.

"Mike! Could you help us out!" Owen yelled. "There's a shark chasing us"

"What I can't hear you over the engine!" Mal lied.

"There's a freaking shark chasing us!" Brick yelled.

"Oh... Okay" Mal said.

Mal reaches out his hands and helps them both up on to the boat. Once their up the shark eats the raft that Brick and Owen were on.

"That was close..." Owen said.

Meanwhile Alejandro is still trying to get his engine to start.

"Work dammit!" Alejandro yelled.

Chef, Chris, and Blaineley laugh at him from the sidelines.

"This is priceless" Chris said.

Scott, Courtney and Gwen start to catch up.

"What's going on with Al?" Scott asked.

"His engine died" Courtney said. "I guess he'll have to Alejand-Row-Row-Row his boat"

"Never say that again" Gwen said.

"Sorry it just slipped out" Courtney said.

Mal's boat starts gaining on them.

"Scott, speed up" Courtney said.

"That's kind of hard to do with a partially exploded engine!" Scott said.

Closer to the dock Alejandro is trying to get the boat to start.

"Work!" Alejandro demanded. "I know"

Alejandro runs to the tip of the boat and sticks his hand over the finish line.

"Nice try" Blaineley said. "Your boat needs to cross. Not you"

"Damn!" Alejandro said.

Mal's boat drives over the finish line.

"Mike takes first place!" Chris said. "And it looks like he brought some guests with him"

Scott, Courtney, and Gwen cross the finish line next.

"And we now have our second placers" Chris said.

Alejandro finally gets his engine to start up and he crosses the finish line.

"Not that it matters any more but Alejandro has third" Chris said. "We're still missing someone..."

Sierra washes up on the shore.

"There she is" Chris said.

Chris and the contestants walk over to Sierra.

"Are you okay ma'am?" Brick asked.

"Are you injured?" Mal asked.

"No... I think I'll be fine" Sierra said.

Mal helps Sierra off the ground.

"One more question" Owen said. "Me Mike and Brick were on the same boat. Who won?"

"Well Mike was one the front of the boat" Chris said. "So he wins"

"Yes!" Mal cheered.

"Hey do you smell smoke?" Blaineley asked.

"Actually I do... Very expensive smoke" Chris said. "Oh God no!"

Chris takes out some binoculars and looks through them. He sees the room in his mansion that Sierra destroyed with the dynamite.

"My cottage!" Chris exclaimed.

Courtney takes the binoculars from him.

"You call that a cottage?" Courtney said. "It was a mansion!"

"Sorry... That was my fault" Sierra said.

"Don't worry Chris we can fix up your cottage it's not that bad" Chef said.

"It was not a cottage!" Courtney yelled.

"As winner of the challenge Mike gets immunity" Chris said sadly. "The rest of you are at risk of going home"

The contestants leave. Mal and Alejandro stay behind.

"Hey Alejandro. I was kind of wondering since there aren't any teams any more maybe we could form an, uh, alliance" Mal said. "I mean, uh, if you want... Maybe"

Mal awkwardly laughs.

"Hmm... Intriguing and unexpected" Alejandro said. "Just the way I like to play. Deal"

 **Confessional**

"With friends like me... Who needs enemies..." Mal said.

Mal starts laughing manically. He swallows a fly while laughing and chokes.

"Ugh... This place needs to be cleaned" Mal complained.

 **End Confessional**

The contestants have all gathered around the camp fire.

"Well today was an interesting day" Chris said. "I need a new study in my cottage"

"It was a mansion!" Courtney yelled.

"Nobody cares Courtney" Chris said. "Also to celebrate making to the merge I hereby cancel all future visits to Boney Island!"

"Yes!" Owen cheered.

"Finally" Scott said.

"Now I have a special announcement. Today's elimination was pretty much unanimous" Chris said.

"Really" Brick said. "That's weird"

"Don't question it I just read the vote" Chris said. "The one of you who will be eliminated is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Sierra!" Chris finished.

"Wait how is that unanimous?" Owen asked. "I didn't vote for her"

"And I didn't vote for myself" Sierra said.

"Don't look at me. I'm as clueless as you guys" Mal said.

"Listen I just read off the votes" Chris said. "Chef get her out of here"

Chef grabs Sierra by the arm and drag her away.

 **Confessional**

Mal is sitting next to the vote box which has the lid cracked open.

"Guess who rigged the votes... It may be risky but it's my only option by this point" Mal said. "I'll just have to keep on the low profile tomorrow"

 **End Confessional**

"Before I send Sierra away I have something to say to Mike" Chris said. "For winning you get to choose someone to go with you to the McLean Spa and Hotel"

"Well I'll choose one of my old friends from the Heroes..." Mal said. "Someone like... How about Gwen"

"Yes!" Gwen cheered.

"Good, now if you excuse me I have someone to get off this island" Chris said.

Later Sierra is sitting in the Flush of Shame.

"I don't get it" Sierra said. "Why am I eliminated"

"Listen, I want to get my pay check and to do that someone needs to get flushed down this giant toilet" Chris said. "And it ain't gonna be me... Maybe Blaineley. But today it's you. Have a nice trip"

"Wait I have some luggage back in my cabin" Sierra said.

"So long!" Chris said.

Chris activates the flush of shame and sends Sierra away.

"The merge has finally arrived and things are getting crazy" Chris said. "You know me and the producers should probably get rid of Mal... But on the other hand that dude is great for the ratings. What will Mal do next time? I don't know I haven't recorded it yet. But you can find out in the next episode of, Total. Drama. All-Stars!"

* * *

 **And now the merge is here. Let me know how you think I've been doing. Particularly with Mal. As I have said before he is very difficult to write. As for the elimination Sierra was getting suspicious of Mal. So Mal was obviously going to do something about it. Let me know how you thought I handled the chapter.**


	14. Homeland Insecurity

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars! It was the merge and I celebrated the only way I knew how. A regatta around the island. Some boats floated better than others. Thanks Mal. In the end Mal took victory and for getting too smart for her own good Mal rigged the votes and sent Sierra packing. Mal if you weren't so good for the ratings I'd send you home. Who will get too smart today? Find out here on, Total. Drama. All-Stars!"

Mike is eating breakfast in the winners cabin by himself.

"Ah what a glorious day to be evil" Mal said. "With Sierra out of my hair I can finally sleep safe"

Gwen comes downstairs and sits down next to Mal.

"Good morning Mike" Gwen said.

"Morning Gwen. Sleep well?" Mal asked.

"I did" Gwen said. "Hey, did you know this place has a computer room?"

"I didn't I might have to check that out later" Mal said.

"Hey Mike do you think it's weird that Sierra was unanimously voted off?" Gwen said.

"Sort of... But she still probably would have left either way" Mal said. "It's best not to think about things like that"

"It's kind of hard not to" Gwen said.

"Gwen... Sit back and enjoy the luxuries of this cabin" Mal said. "Today will be a nice normal day... So don't worry"

 **Confessional**

"Gwen's starting to ask questions" Mal said. "I can't risk rigging the votes again... This needs to be done the old fashion way"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile in the losers cabin.

"This cabin is the worst!" Alejandro complained. "Once I win today's challenge I will no longer have to put up with this riff raff"

"You know we can here you?" Brick asked.

"Like, everything you're saying" Owen said.

"I am well aware of that" Alejandro said.

"I'm gonna be this seasons winner and there ain't nothing you can do about it" Scott said.

"That's a double negative" Alejandro said. "That means you're saying there's something we can do about it"

"Stop trying to use your mind games on me!" Scott said.

"Would you all keep it down!" Courtney shouted from the other room.

"Sorry" Scott said.

Suddenly someone knocks on the door.

"I'll get it" Brick said.

Brick opens the door to a tall man with brown hair wearing a suit and sunglasses.

"Um... Can I help you?" Brick asked.

"All of you. Out. Now" The man said bluntly.

The man holds out a gun.

"Whoa! Are we being robbed?!" Owen asked nervously.

"No" The man said. "But if you do not comply I will not hesitate to use force"

They all are escorted outside by the man. Outside are more men in suits, some more helicopters are flying overhead and there are some weird looking trucks. Mal and Gwen are already out there as well as Chris, Blaineley and Chef.

"Chris, what the Hell is going on?" Courtney asked.

"I really don't know" Chris said.

A bald square jawed man in a suit with a thick mustache walks up to them.

"Oh I know you" Chris said. "You're one of those guys who arrested me last season. Inspector Swanson was it?"

"That is my name" Swanson said.

"What exactly is going on here?" Gwen asked.

"Recently someone has reported a dangerous criminal hiding on this island" Swanson explained.

"And who exactly told you this?" Mal asked.

"The person who reported this said they wished to remain anonymous" Swanson said.

 **Confessional**

"Crap! Someone who I revealed myself to must have found out" Mal said. "It could be Sierra... Or maybe Dawn. Duncan is too afraid of me to actually do something"

 **End Confessional**

"We will be conducting an investigation" Swanson said. "If you have any information let us know"

Two more men in suits are pushing a desk towards the losers cabin.

"What's that?" Brick asked.

"That's were my office will be" Swanson said. "I like to have a portable office at all times. You may resume your reality show. We promise not to intervene unless necessary"

Swanson leaves.

"Um... Let's just ignore all this" Blaineley said. "Today's challenge is a throwback to the classic-"

Blaineley is cut off by a man in a suit tackling her.

"What are you doing?" Blaineley asked.

"Taking you in for questioning" The man said. "You may have important information"

The man in the suit drags Blaineley away.

"Don't worry the show can go on with out Blaineley" Chris said. "Where were we... Oh right: This challenge is-"

Chris is interrupted by a different man in a suit tackling him.

"You're being taken in for questioning McLean!" The suit said.

"Come on!" Chris said.

Chris is dragged away.

"Okay... You of all get the rest of the day off" Chef said.

"Does this mean there's no elimination ceremony?" Mal asked.

"No if we want to get paid we need to eliminate someone" Chef said. "You all just do whatever teenagers do these days"

Chef walks away.

"Well this day has taken a bizarre turn" Alejandro said.

"Now what do we do?" Owen asked.

"Let's just stay out of the way of these government officials" Mal said.

"Good idea" Brick said.

Meanwhile Chris and Blaineley sitting are in a dark room with a light bulb as their only light source.

"Okay so what exactly is going on?" Chris asked.

A man in a suit with short black hair walks up to them.

"You're being interrogated from this unspecified location" The man said.

"Who are you" Blaineley said.

"Henderson. I'm not at liberty to give you my first name" Henderson said.

"Don't we get one phone call?" Chris asked.

"This isn't the movies pal" Henderson said. "... But yes I am supposed to give you one"

Henderson hands Chris is cellphone.

"Don't break it" Henderson said. "I'll get some coffee"

Henderson walks off. Chris dials Chef's number.

"Chef! I need your help!" Chris said into the phone.

"What do you need boss?" Chef asked on the other side.

"Initiate... Plan B" Chris said dramatically.

"Burn down the camp for the insurance money" Chef said sounding confused. "You sure?"

"No! Not that" Chris said. "The other one"

"Don't remember anything else" Chef said.

"Crap... I was hoping you would" Chris said. "Well bye"

Chris hangs up. Henderson walks back to them with a cup of coffee.

"I'm back" Henderson said. "Have some coffee"

Henderson throws the coffee at Blaineley but it misses.

"What was that for?!" Blaineley asked.

"I was trying to be dramatic" Henderson said. "Now I am going to interrogate you"

Suddenly the lights go on and it reveals that they are in the losers cabin.

"Dammit! The atmosphere is ruined!" Henderson yelled. "Who did this?!"

Henderson looks behind him and sees Brick turned on the lights.

"Sorry sir that was me" Brick said. "I just need to get some stuff from my room"

"Get out now!" Henderson yelled.

"Yes sir" Brick said.

Brick leaves quickly and turns the lights off behind him.

 **Confessional**

"Today has taken a turn for the weird" Brick commented.

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile Alejandro, Brick, and Owen are hanging out in the cafeteria.

"So what exactly do you think these guys are looking for" Owen asked.

"They said a dangerous criminal was hiding here" Brick said.

"I think Chris hired these people just to mess with us" Alejandro said.

"I don't think Chris would want these people trashing his camp" Owen said.

"That's true" Alejandro said.

"On the bright side we can relax in peace here" Brick said.

Suddenly two men in suits jump through the window.

"Everybody clear out now!" The first man said. "Official government business!"

"Dammit! Is there anywhere not swarming with you guys?" Alejandro asked.

"That's a negative sir" The second man said.

Meanwhile Scott and Courtney are hanging out outside.

"So what are we going to do?" Courtney asked.

"I figured we'd just relax until those government guys leave" Scott said.

"Isn't it a bit weird that they're here?" Courtney asked.

"A little" Scott said.

"I want to find out why there here" Courtney said. "If there really is a criminal here I want to know more"

"That's true" Scott said. "I'll help you out"

"Good" Courtney said. "We need to find a way to get into that Swanson guys office"

"Have any ideas" Scott asked.

"Yes, follow me and I'll show you what to do" Courtney said.

Courtney and Scott walk over to behind the cabins.

"Okay here's what we're going to do" Courtney said. "I'm going to ask him some questions. While he is distracted you break into his office and look for some clues"

"Got it" Scott said. "Wait when will I know when to break in?"

"When that guy leaves his office you break in through the window" Courtney said.

"Okay I'm up to speed" Scott said.

"Good, I'll go distract him" Courtney said.

Courtney goes to the front of the losers cabin and knocks on the door. Henderson answers it.

"Do you mind I'm trying to interrogate some people" Henderson said impatiently.

"Sorry, I'd just like to meet your boss" Courtney said. "I have a few questions"

"Mr. Swanson is not at liberty to say anything about this case to civilians" Henderson said.

"It's not about the case" Courtney said.

"I'll see what he says" Henderson said.

Henderson goes back into the cabin.

"How long will he take?" Courtney asked.

Swanson exits the cabin.

"I am Inspector Swanson. What seems to be the problem?" Swanson said.

"No problem at all" Courtney said. "I just have a few questions"

"What kind of questions?" Swanson asked.

"Well first off how do you get your moustache so shiny?" Courtney asked.

"I'm glad you asked" Swanson said. "You see first I go to this nice wax shop"

Meanwhile back behind the cabin Scott noticed that Swanson left the office.

"Now's my chance" Scott said.

Scott opens the window to the cabin from the outside and climbs through the window and into Swanson's office. His "Office" was really just a desk with papers on it stuck in the middle of the girls side of the cabin.

"What to look for..." Scott said.

Scott goes through a few papers on his desk.

"Most wanted list, list of bounty hunters, Chinese take out menu... Might save that one for later" Scott said. "Hang on that looks interesting"

Scott picks up a file marked as "Classified".

"I'll open this later" Scott said.

Scott takes the file and crawls out the window.

Back at the front of the cabin.

"Can you do any impressions?" Courtney asked Swanson.

"I can do a pretty good John Wayne impression" Swanson said. "Want to hear it?"

"Um... No thanks" Courtney said. "Those are all my questions for now. Thank you for your time"

"No problem" Swanson said. "Now if you excuse I have some documents to shred"

Swanson goes back into his office.

"He's weird" Courtney said.

Courtney walks over to the back of the cabin to where Scott is.

"What did you find?" Courtney asked.

"I found a weird looking paper" Scott said. "Just like in the movies"

"What's it say?" Courtney asked.

"Let's see" Scott said.

They open the file.

"It's the report someone filed about a criminal on this island" Courtney said.

"Does it say who reported it?" Scott said.

"It says whoever reported it couldn't reveal the name of the criminal for safety reasons" Courtney said. "It was apparently reported by someone named D. T. Harrison"

"Do you know anyone with the last name Harrison?" Scott asked.

"I never bother to ask last names" Courtney said. "It seems pointless"

"You know we make a good team" Scott said.

"Thanks" Courtney said. "You're surprisingly nice"

"Thank you... I think" Scott said.

"This looks paper interesting" Courtney said. "Let's get out of here before that goverment guy finds us"

 **Confessional**

"Courtney and I are a good team" Scott said. "I should ask for her number sometime... Of course I'd have to fix my rotary... Do people have those anymore"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile in the McLean Spa and Hotel Gwen and Mal are relaxing.

"So who do you think these guys are looking for?" Gwen asked.

"Oh it's probably nothing" Mal said. "Someone is probably just messing with us"

"I don't know" Gwen said. "I'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious"

 **Confessional**

"The fact that the government here is weird" Gwen said. "I need to keep an eye out"

 **Second Confessional**

"Gwen's getting suspicious... For now it's nothing to worry about" Mal said.

 **End Confessional**

"So Gwen, where's the computer room again?" Mal asked.

"Why do you ask?" Gwen asked.

"I want something to do while I wait for these government guys to leave" Mal said.

"It's just down the hall second door on the left" Gwen said.

"Thanks Gwen" Mal said.

Mal gets up and goes into the computer room.

"I need to find a way to get rid of those government freaks..." Mal said. "What to do..."

Meanwhile Chris and Blaineley are still being interrogated.

"So tell me Mr. McLean did you know anything about the criminal?" Henderson asked.

"I know nothing" Chris said.

"What about you Ms. O'Halloran. Do you know anything?" Henderson asked.

"I'm as clueless as him" Blaineley siad.

"That's what they all say" Henderson said. "A former convict named Duncan was recently expelled from this show. Do any of his friends work or compete on this show"

"No" Chris said.

"You're eyes are all shifty" Henderson said. "Hiding something?"

"Yes" Chris said. "You're suit looks stupid"

"That's it, your getting shot" Henderson said.

Henderson's phone starts ringing. He picks it up.

"Hello? Uh huh, got it" Henderson said to the phone. "Okay talk to you later"

"Was that your boss saying you can't shoot us?" Blaineley asked hopefully.

"No my wife wants me to pick up some bread and eggs on the way home" Henderson said.

Swanson exits his office and walks over to Henderson.

"Actually Henderson you can't shoot them" Swanson said. "I need you for something else right now"

"What is it sir?" Henderson asked.

"Someone, most likely whoever's hiding here, stole an important file from my office" Swanson said. "Get it back"

"Do we get released?" Chris asked.

"Neither of you seem to know too much so yes" Swanson said.

"You're free to go" Henderson said disappointedly.

Meanwhile Brick and Owen are hanging out.

"How long will these guys be here?" Owen asked.

"Who knows, hours, days, weeks, months" Brick said. "You may never know"

Henderson suddenly tackles Brick.

"What the heck?!" Brick exclaimed.

"You're being taken in for questioning" Henderson said. "Everyone is under suspicion of theft"

"Bye Brick" Owen said.

"You're coming with me to" Henderson said.

"Oh..." Owen said.

Meanwhile Mal is on the computer.

"I need to find someone to frame..." Mal said. "Maybe someone who works here..."

Mal goes to Google and looks up "Total Drama Interns".

"This looks interesting..." Mal said.

Mal clicks on a blog page.

"Sierra wrote this... Thanks" Mal said.

Mal looks trough several photos on interns.

"Hang on this might work" Mal said.

He looks at a picture of a tall intern with blond hair, a blue flannel shirt, and a star tattoo on his right arm.

"It says his name is Larry Rosenberg" Mal said. "He looks sort of like a potential criminal... According to Sierra he was arrested for shoplifting from Walmart... This could be useful"

He prints out a picture of Larry.

"Now for phase two..." Mal said.

The door opens and Gwen walks in. Mal quickly hides the picture of Larry behind his back.

"Um... What are you doing" Gwen asked.

"Nothing" Mal said quickly.

"What are you holding behind your back?" Gwen asked.

"Well um... You see... I printed out some old pictures from Playboy magazine" Mal said awkwardly.

"Ew... Don't you have a girlfriend?" Gwen asked.

"Shut up" Mal said. "You probably do the same thing... Only with pictures guys... I assume... I'm open minded"

"Just get out of here" Gwen said.

"Got it" Mal said.

Mal gets up and leaves.

"Just don't think about it" Gwen said.

Gwen goes over to the computer and sees he was looking at the interns profiles.

"Why was he looking at interns..." Gwen asked uncomfortably. "I don't want to know"

 **Confessional**

"Gwen... Now I need to get rid of her" Mal said. "But how... Right... Alejandro, we're in an alliance"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile Alejandro is hanging out by himself.

"Today has been one Hell of a day" Alejandro said. "And not in a good way"

Alejandro feels and tap on his shoulder. Alejandro grabs the wrist whoever is behind him. He turns around and sees that Mal tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey cool it pal" Mal said. "We're in an alliance. Remember?"

"Right, my apologies" Alejandro said. "You caught me off guard. What do you need?"

"You know how we're in an alliance right?" Mal asked.

"Of course" Alejandro said.

"Can we agree to vote out Gwen?" Mal asked.

"Why, I thought you liked her?" Alejandro asked.

"She's good at this game. That's part of the problem" Mal said. "She's sort of known for making it far"

"Okay, it's a deal" Alejandro said.

"Good..." Mal said.

Meanwhile Henderson is interrogating Brick and Owen.

"Okay Brick, if that is your real name, when was the last time you were in here?" Henderson asked.

"Just earlier" Brick said. "Remember"

"What were you doing here?" Henderson asked.

"Grabbing my stuff" Brick said.

"Hm... I'll get back to you" Henderson said. "What about you butterball. You know anything?"

"Please don't call me butterball. It sounds weird" Owen said.

"Stop avoiding questions" Henderson said. "Do you know anything?"

"I know nothing" Owen said.

"Do you know anything about a file that was stolen approximately twenty minuets ago" Henderson said.

"What, no" Owen said.

"What about you army boy. You know anything?" Henderson asked.

"You're scaring me sir" Brick said.

"You both are either the best liars I've seen or you are genuinely clueless" Henderson said. "I'm going to go with the latter. You're both free to go"

"Thanks" Owen said.

"For now" Henderson added.

"What does that mean?" Owen asked.

"I don't know" Henderson said. "You'll have to find out"

"Okay... Bye I guess" Brick said.

Meanwhile Scott and Courtney are looking over the paper they found.

"So who do you think D. T. Harrison is?" Scott asked.

"I really have no idea" Courtney said.

"Chris fired an intern during the boxing challenge" Scott said. "That could be it"

"Maybe, but he didn't seem like he knew much" Courtney said.

Mal walks up to both of them.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" Mal asked.

"Sure what is it?" Courtney asked.

"Listen, Gwen's starting to become a bit of a problem" Mal said. "Can you two agree to vote her out"

"She is a lot more skilled than me in some areas" Scott said.

"I don't know I was sort of getting along with her yesterday" Courtney said.

"Tell me Courtney, what's more important to you? Winning, or having friends?" Mal asked. "After all you can still be friends after the show"

"You may have a point..." Courtney said.

"I'll think about your offer" Scott said.

"Great" Mal said.

Mal walks away.

"He's weird" Scott said.

"Forget about him for now. We need to focus on finding out who this Harrison guy is" Courtney said.

Henderson suddenly tackles them both and handcuffs them

"Ha! I finally found the thieves" Henderson said. "You're coming with me"

"Crap..." Courtney said.

Meanwhile Gwen is in the hotel by herself.

"I can not stop thinking about what Mike was doing" Gwen said. "Why would he even be looking up facts about the interns here?"

An intern walks up to Gwen.

"Do you need anything?" The intern asked. "Mr. McLean gave me the job of helping whoever stays here. I heard the word intern"

"No I'm fine" Gwen said.

"Okay, got it" The intern said.

The intern leaves.

"Now I just want to know out of morbid curiosity" Gwen said.

Gwen goes into the computer room and goes up to the computer Mal was using.

"Let's see" Gwen said. "What was he doing"

Gwen goes to Mals' recent search history.

"Huh, nothing about Playboy" Gwen said. "I don't know whether to be relieved for confused"

Gwen notices Mal Googled "Government's most wanted".

"Why would he look that up?" Gwen asked. "I should keep an eye on Mike. He's starting to look a bit unhinged"

Meanwhile Henderson is interrogating Scott and Courtney.

"Okay you southern hick. How did you get your hands on that file?!" Henderson asked Scott.

"I took it because I was curious" Scott said. "I didn't even read it I swear"

"Hmm... I'll get back to you later" Henderson said. "What about you preppy? Know anything?"

"We just thought you guys were suspicious" Courtney said. "We wanted information"

"Likely story" Henderson said. "I think that you two were the criminals that were reported"

"Seriously us?" Scott asked. "We're probably the least likely"

Someone is heard knocking on the door. Henderson goes over to the door and opens it. Mal is on the other side of the door.

"Hi there" Mal said. "Can I talk for a second"

"What do you want?" Henderson asked. "You're trying to bring down this operation aren't you!?"

"Chill out buddy" Mal said. "I just think I found some information for your boss"

"Hmm... I'll be right back" Henderson said.

"Okay I'll wait" Mal said.

Henderson ducks back into the cabin.

"Ugh... That fool had better not take to long" Mal said once he was out of earshot.

Swanson exits the cabin.

"What do you want?" Swanson asked. "Want to hear my John Wayne impression?"

"No... Maybe later... That's not the point" Mal said. "I think I may have found the criminal you're looking for"

Mal hands the picture of Larry to Swanson.

"Hmm... They do look sketchy" Swanson said. "What's their name"

"Larry Rosenberg" Mal answered.

"I see..." Swanson said. "Henderson! Look through the most wanted list! Find me Larry Rosenberg!"

"Yes sir!" Henderson said.

Henderson hands Swanson a paper.

"Hmm... We have a Leery Rosenberg listed" Swanson said. "We don't have a picture of him"

"Maybe he's using a fake name" Henderson suggested.

"This is the best lead we've had yet" Swanson said. "We should take this guy back to the base"

"Where's the base?" Mal asked.

"None of your concern" Swanson said. "Come Henderson, let's find this "Larry Rosenberg" if that is his name"

"Farm kid, preppy, you're free to go" Henderson said.

"Oh thank god" Scott said.

Scott and Courtney get up and leave.

"Let's go" Swanson said.

Swanson and Henderson leave.

"I think I'm in the clear now" Mal said.

Meanwile Chris is in his trailer.

"Ugh... This has been the worst day ever" Chris said. "Just keep telling yourself it'll all be over soon"

Swanson and Henderson burst into his trailer.

"What the Hell?!" Chris exclaimed.

"Do you have an intern by the name of Larry Rosenberg or perhaps Leery Rosenberg" Swanson said.

"Listen people I don't remember people's names" Chris said. "My interns in particular"

"Have you seen this man?" Henderson asked.

Henderson hands him the photo of Larry.

"Oh yeah that guy" Chris said. "I sent him to get me some lunch... Actually he should be here now"

Larry walks into his trailing holding a box of pizza.

"Hey Mr. McLean I got you a pizza" Larry said.

"Freeze!" Henderson yelled. "You're under arrest"

"I'm not going back to jail!" Larry exclaimed.

"Relax we're just taking you out to the base for some extensive questioning" Swanson said.

"I didn't even do anything" Larry said.

"That's what they all say" Henderson said.

Henderson handcuffs him.

"Let's go" Henderson said.

"Come on I haven't done anything since the Walmart incident" Larry said.

"My apologies for all the trouble Mr. McLean" Swanson said. "We'll keep in contact for now"

Swanson hand Chris a card.

"This is a card for a sandwich shop" Chris said.

"I ran out of business card" Swanson said. "My contact information is on the back"

Swanson, Henderson, and Larry leave Chris' trailer.

"Well I guess this is a good time to notify the campers" Chris said.

Chris picks up a microphone.

"Testing one two three" Chris said into it. "I just wanted to let everyone know that the government people are gone now. Meet me outside the cabins for more informations"

Later everyone has gathered outside.

"So it's been an eventful day" Chris said.

"That's an understatement" Courtney said.

"Well since we didn't have time for the challenge we have another way of deciding who wins immunity" Blaineley said.

"The first person to compliment me gets the cabin" Chris said.

"You have very pretty eyes" Alejandro said quickly.

"Thank you" Chris said. "You win immunity and the spa hotel"

"That seems incredibly unfair" Brick said.

"Shut up I host this damn show" Chris said. "Everyone but Alejandro is now at risk of being eliminated"

Later everyone is gathered around the camp fire.

"Okay everyone let's cut right to the chase" Chris said. "The following are safe: Brick, Courtney, Scott, and Owen"

Chris throws them marshmallows.

"Mike, Gwen, one of you will go home" Chris said.

"Just get on with it" Mal said.

"Shut up" Chris said. "I have votes to read. The one receiving the final marshmallow is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Mike!" Chris finished.

Chris throws Mal the last marshmallow.

"Ha! Yes!" Mal cheered. "I'm still in"

"Sorry Gwen" Courtney said.

"It's fine... I was hoping to get further" Gwen said.

"Before I send you away I have a question for Alejandro" Chris said. "Who would you like to take with you to the McLean Spa and Hotel?"

"As much as I would like to take all of you it would be unfair. I'll go by myself" Alejandro said.

"That's even more unfair" Scott complained.

Later Gwen is sitting in the Flush of Shame.

"Hey, how is your make up not washing off?" Chris asked.

"This isn't make up. This is my natural skin tone" Gwen said.

"Wait what... You might want to see a doctor about that" Chris said.

"I have" Gwen said.

"This makes me feel uncomfortable..." Chris said. "Bye"

Chris activates the Flush of Shame and sends Gwen away.

"Today's challenge may have been cut short but tomorrow's wont... Hopefully" Chris said. "Will Mal keep up his charade, will Scott and Courtney's alliance continue to go strong, will I get an intern to replace Larry? Find out next time on, Total. Drama. All-Stars!"

* * *

 **This was certainly a weird episode. Also, I somehow made it through an entire chapter with a character named Swanson and didn't make any references to Family Guy or Parks and Recreation... Unless that counts. As for the eliminations despite liking Gwen it's starting to get to that point where I have to eliminate characters I really like.**


	15. The Obsta-Kill Course

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars! Our show was interrupted by the government. They were looking for a criminal, AKA Mal, but Mal avoided them. He did however manage to get one of my interns arrested. Thanks Mal, now I have to get a new one. Scott and Courtney were able to find some important information but weren't able to decipher it. You got lucky Mal. Speaking of Mal he used his alliance with Alejandro to get Gwen eliminated. Man, he's been busy lately. What will he do next? Find out now on, Total. Drama. All-Stars!"

Alejandro is relaxing in a hot tub outside the hotel and spa.

"This is the life" Alejandro said. "The life I have. The life I deserve once I win the million dollars"

Chris walks up to Alejandro wearing a towel.

"Hey there" Chris said.

"Do I want to know why you're wearing a towel?" Alejandro asked.

"So since my house is under construction after Sierra blew it up and I'm pretty sure those government guys bugged my trailer I'm staying here for now" Chris said. "And we get to share a hot tub"

"Please don't" Alejandro said.

"All my stuff in my house is covered in dust and construction worker smell and my trailer is full of tiny microphones and paranoia" Chris said. "So I'm staying"

"And I'm going" Alejandro said.

He gets out of the hot tub and goes back inside.

"Ugh... He just has to ruin everything" Alejandro complained.

Alejandro spots a door cracked open with a weird blue light coming out of it.

"Que?" Alejandro said.

Alejandro enters the room and sees piles of DVD's and Blaineley sitting at a desk.

"What's this?" Alejandro asked.

"Oh this is the editing room" Blaineley answered. "You're not supposed to be here"

"Do you keep all the footage here?" Alejandro asked.

"All of it" Blaineley said. "Everything that happens from every challenge"

"Are you living here?" Alejandro asked.

"The editor is just on break" Blaineley said. "Please get out now"

"I compete on this show. Why am I not allowed to look at the footage?" Alejandro asked.

"Because it's in your contract" Blaineley said.

"Really?" Alejandro asked.

"Are you really going to read through it to find out?" Blaineley asked.

"No" Alejandro said.

"Then get out" Blaineley said.

 **Confessional**

"Blaineley was acting weird... Not regular TV host weird... Hiding somehting weird" Alejandro said.

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile Scott is outside the losers cabin.

"Ah, what a nice day" Scott said. "Now that those government people are gone I can stop being paranoid. Still wish I knew who Harrison is"

Scott tries to step down the stairs but trips over and injures his foot.

"Ow! Ow! That was my good foot!" Scott exclaimed.

Courtney walks outside and notices Scott.

"Are you okay?" Courtney asked.

"I just hurt my ankle" Scott said. "Can you help me up"

"Sure" Courtney said.

Courtney tries to get down the stairs but falls over. Scott stops her from landing on him by grabbing her shoulders.

"You know what maybe you shouldn't help me" Scott said.

Scott and Courtney both get up.

"Sorry about that" Courtney said.

"It's fine" Scott said. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" Courtney asked.

"Will you be my boyfriend? I mean boyfriend... I mean girlfriend" Scott said.

"What..." Courtney said.

"I don't know what I'm saying!" Scott said. "You're the first girl I met who hasn't likes me as a person who isn't related to me. I thought we make a good team and I also think we'd make a good couple... Do I sound creepy?"

"Well..." Courtney began. "You are kind of cute... In a weird way. Tell you what, we'll date for today and I'll tell you what I think of you later"

"I promise you won't regret this" Scott said.

 **Confessional**

"On the bright side I have a girlfriend" Scott said. "On the not so bright side I'm still paranoid from the government"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile inside the losers cabin.

"Good morning everyone" Brick said.

"Morning Brick" Owen said.

"Ugh... Be quiet" Mal complained.

"You okay Mike?" Brick asked.

"Yeah I just got up on the wrong side of the bunk" Mal said.

"I bet a group hug would make it better" Owen said.

"Please don't..." Mal said.

Owen hugs Mal and Brick.

"Can't... Breathe..." Brick said weakly.

"My spine..." Mal said weakly.

"Attention everyone!" Chris said over the camp loud speakers. "Meet us by the beach. Let's move!"

Later the contestants meet Chris and Blaineley by the beach.

"My leg are tired" Owen said.

"They'll be a lot more tired after this challenge" Chris said.

"This challenge is a throwback to Chef's season one boot camp challenge" Blaineley explained.

"Behold the Chris McLean Obsta-Kill Course" Chris said.

Chris gestures to a giant obstacle course.

"Don't worry it won't actually kill you... Probably" Blaineley said.

 **Confessional**

"Yes! I've actually been to boot camp" Brick said. "I can handle this"

 **Second Confessional**

"I have a feeling I won't be too good at this..." Owen said nervously.

 **End Confessional**

"To complete this course you must first make it through the Tire Zone" Chris said.

The camera pans over to a bunch of tires on the ground.

"Then you must make it over the Rope Slope" Chris said.

The camera pans over to an upwards slope with several ropes attached to it.

"Be warned not all the ropes work well" Blaineley added. "We don't want any lawsuits on our hands"

"After that we you must get across the Snapping Bars!" Chris said.

The camera pans over to some monkey bars going over a giant pond.

"Why is it called that?" Alejandro asked.

"You'll see" Chris said. "After that it's time for a run through the Duck and Cover. If you make it out of that alive you're in for a real treat"

The camera moves to a field full of bushes and rocks. After that the camera moves back to the contestants.

"Piece of cake" Scott said.

"In that case... You must now do it while wearing heavy backpacks" Chris said.

Chef drops a bunch of backpacks next to them.

"Seriously Scott" Alejandro said angrily.

"If you lose or abandon your pack you are in for a penalty" Blaineley explained.

"We're still in this together right pal?" Mal asked Alejandro.

"Yeah... About that" Alejandro said. "I've come to realize that you aren't very useful"

"What are you talking about?" Mal asked.

"Looking back on it you are one of the worst possible options for an alliance" Alejandro said. "I'd say it's nothing personal... But it kind of is"

 **Confessional**

"Alejandro... You are in for a world of hurt..." Mal threatened.

 **End Confessional**

"Okay people are you ready?" Blaineley asked. "Well we only care about getting paid so we're starting anyway"

"Let's move!" Chris said.

The contestants start running through the tires.

"This is easy" Courtney said.

A giant wooden plank sticks out from one of the tires and Courtney runs into it.

"Courtney!" Scott exclaimed.

Scott turns around and runs towards her. Scott steps into one tire and he sinks into it.

"Gah! I think I broke something important..." Scott said.

The camera pans back to show Mal and Alejandro racing.

"You're regret what you did Al" Mal said.

"I really think I won't" Alejandro said. "And my name is Alejandro!"

Alejandro pushes Mal to the ground. Mal grabs his leg and trips him up.

"Let go of me!" Alejandro ordered.

"You're the one who started it" Mal said.

Alejandro kicks Mal in the face.

Meanwhile by the rope wall Brick makes it over there first.

"Yes I'm in the lead" Brick said.

Brick takes a brown rope on the left. He starts climbing up.

"This rope smells weird" Brick said.

Brick sniffs the rope.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! This is made of dog hair!" Brick exclaimed.

Brick lets go of the rope in shock. Scott and Courtney make it over to the ropes next.

"Careful that one is made of dog hair" Brick said.

"Thanks" Courtney said.

Courtney grabs the rope to the left of the dog one and starts climbing. Scott grabs the one to the right. Brick grabs on to the one Courtney is already climbing.

"This isn't too bad" Scott said.

Scott puts his hand on a weird patch on the rope and his electrocuted.

"It has occurred to me that this isn't a rope..." Scott said weakly.

Scott falls off the electrical cord. Courtney drops off her rope and checks on Scott.

"Are you okay?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah..." Scott said weakly.

Courtney helps him up. Scott hug her.

"What are you doing?" Courtney asked.

"Is this what couples do?" Scott asked. "I don't talk to many women"

"We can do this later" Courtney said.

"Got it" Scott said.

Courtney and Scott start climbing the dog hair rope. Owen runs over to the ropes. He chooses the rope on the far right.

"Wait... This rope smells sweet" Owen said.

Owen sniffs it.

"Ooh! This is licorice" Owen said. "Just one small bite"

Owen takes a bite of the rope and the rope breaks.

"Oops..." Owen said.

Owen moves to the rope on the far left. Alejandro and Mal are the last ones out of the tires.

"Okay... How about we call a truce for now" Mal suggested.

"Deal. Our bickering got us behind" Alejandro said.

"Good" Mal said.

Mal and Alejandro start climbing the rope that Owen is on. The combined weight of all of them causes the rope to snap. They all fall to the ground and Owen lands on Mal and Alejandro.

"Sorry" Owen said.

"I hate you" Alejandro said.

They all get up. Owen and Alejandro take the rope on the far left.

"Mike, you can't get on" Alejandro said. "I wouldn't want it to snap again"

"Right..." Mal said.

Mal starts climbing the electrical cord.

"I just need to play it safe..." Mal said.

Meanwhile Brick has made it to the Snapping Bars and has started climbing.

"I wonder why Chris called them Snapping Bars?" Brick asked himself. "Nothing seems too bad about them"

Brick looks down and notices that there are a bunch of snapping turtles in the water below him.

"Oh... That's why... Clever" Brick said nervously.

Scott and Courtney are the next ones over to the Snapping Bars.

"This looks dangerous..." Courtney said nervously.

"I've seen worse back on the farm" Scott said.

Scott and Courtney climb up on to the bars. Owen makes it there next.

"Hey, I'm doing pretty well" Owen said.

Owen awkwardly climbs up on to the bars. Alejandro and Mal are the last ones to make it there.

"Just great. Thanks to you we're falling behind" Mal said.

"We agreed to stop fighting" Alejandro said.

"My apologies" Mal said.

Mal gets on the bars first. Alejandro climbs on to the the bars. He decides to walk on the top of the bars rather than climb on the bottom. Alejandro intentionally steps on Owen's hands.

"Adiós!" Alejandro said.

Owen falls off the bars but grabs on to Scott's legs for support.

"Let go of me!" Scott yelled.

Scott loses his grip and he and Owen both fall into the turtle pond.

"Um... Sorry" Owen said.

"We're about to get eaten by snapping turtles! It's a bit late for that!" Scott yelled.

 **Confessional**

"Owen. If I wasn't in pain from being electrocuted earlier I would have kicked you" Scott said.

 **End Confessional**

A bunch of snapping turtles pounce on them. Scott and Owen swim to shore. Chris and Blaineley drive up to them in Jeep.

"You okay buddy?" Chris asked.

"I can tell from your voice that you don't care" Scott said.

"He doesn't. Trust me" Blaineley said.

Brick comes down from the bars.

"Sir, do either of you need help?" Brick asked.

"That'd be nice" Owen said weakly.

Brick helps Owen and Scott off the ground before running off. Courtney gets down from the bars next.

"Let's go Scott" Courtney said.

"Got it" Scott said.

Mal makes it off the bars last.

"How am I losing!" Mal said angrily.

 **Confessional**

"I am not a loser! I always win" Mal said. "Mike wasted all that time I spent exercising in Juvie watching TV. Once I win this show I'll get rid of him once and for all"

 **End Confessional**

Brick is the first to make it to the Duck and Cover.

"First place here I come!" Brick cheered.

Brick is suddenly hit by a bunch of leeches.

"What was that..." Brick said weakly.

The camera pans over the Chef holding a leech gun and Chris standing next to him.

"This is where Chef likes to blow off steam by practising leech shooting" Chris explained. "Good luck"

Chef shoots more leeches at Brick.

"My face!" Brick exclaimed.

Scott and Courtney are the next ones over there.

"Whoa, what happened to you Brick?" Scott asked.

"I was shot by leeches... Again" Brick said.

"Wait, leeches?" Courtney asked.

Chef shoots more leeches at them. Courtney moves behind a rock and Scott ducks into a bush. Most of the leeches hit Brick. Alejandro makes it to the area next.

"There are a lot of leeches on the ground... This is worrying" Alejandro said nervously.

Chef shoots leeches at Alejandro. Alejandro ducks to avoid them and hides in the same bush as Scott.

"Hi Alejandro" Scott said. "What are you doing?"

"Same as you, trying not to get hit" Alejandro answered.

"Well I'm going to try and make it over to Courtney" Scott said. "So bye"

Scott starts to run only for his backpack to snag on the bush.

"Damn it" Scott said. "Forget this thing. How bad can the penalty be?"

Scott ditches the pack and runs over to Courtney.

"I made it!" Scott declared.

He hugs Courtney.

"Again, as nice as this is, please save it until after the challenge" Courtney said.

"Right... Sorry" Scott said.

"Wait what happened to your backpack?" Courtney asked.

"I got rid of it" Scott said. "How bad could Chris' stupid penalty be?"

"Just don't say I told you so" Courtney said.

"I won't" Scott said.

Owen and Mal are the last ones over there. Chef shoots leeches at them. Mal grabs Owen and uses him as a human shield.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" Owen asked.

"Sorry buddy, it was just a reflex" Mal said.

"Are you gonna help?" Owen asked.

"You know I'd really like to... But I feel like not losing" Mal said. "You understand right?"

Mal runs off.

"Thanks anyway... I guess" Owen said awkwardly.

Brick walks over to Owen.

"Let me help you sir" Brick said.

More leeches hit Brick.

"Never mind..." Brick said weakly.

Brick falls over next to Owen.

Meanwhile Scott and Courtney make their way out of this area.

"We're almost there" Scott said.

"Immunity here I come!" Courtney cheered.

Both of them are surprised when they come to a ravine with a river below it. All that's bridging the ravine is one rope.

"Um... What the Hell is this?" Scott asked.

Chris and Blaineley are on the other side of the ravine.

"Remember when Chris said when there would be a treat?" Blaineley said. "Well this is it"

"You have to make it across the ravine in order to win immunity" Chris said.

"How exactly?" Courtney asked.

"Remember those backpacks? There's ziplining gear inside" Blaineley explained. "Unless you chose to get rid of the packs"

"Damn it!" Scott exclaimed.

"I told you" Courtney said.

"I'm sure it won't be too bad" Scott said.

Scott grabs on to the ropes.

"That looks dangerous" Courtney said.

"It is. But it's the only way" Scott said.

Scott pushes off and starts to zipline towards Chris and Blaineley. Smoke starts coming off of Scott's hands.

"Ow! Ow! Rope burn!" Scott yelled.

Scott let go of the zipline and falls into the river below.

"I'm okay..." Scott said weakly. "I'll catch up with you Courtney"

"Okay" Courtney said. "Try not to get yourself hurt while you're down there"

Courtney begins to take the ziplining gear out of her backpack. Mal and Alejandro make it there next and start getting out their ziplining gear.

"Hello first place" Mal said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Alejandro said.

Owen runs over to the ravine next and gets out his ziplining gear.

"Hey guys" Owen said.

"Hi Owen, sorry about the whole, leaving you with the leeches thing" Mal said.

"It's fine" Owen said. "I was able to get up"

Courtney, Mal, and Alejandro strap on to the rope and start zipling across the ravine. Owen is the last one to get on the zipline. Due to being the heaviest Owen goes the fastest and ends up smacking into the others and knocking them off the zipline.

"Sorry..." Owen said awkwardly.

Owen's weight causes him to crash into the edge of the ravine and fall into the river.

"Owen... I hate you..." Alejandro said weakly.

Back up by the ravine Brick is the last one where. There are a few leeches stuck to his face.

"Hey where is everyone?" Brick asked.

Brick looks down and sees the others in the river.

"Oh, hi guys" Brick said.

"Hi Brick..." Owen said weakly.

Brick takes out his ziplining gear and straps on to the rope. Brick makes it to the other side of the ravine.

"Congratulations Brick" Chris said. "You win immunity"

"You can't beat an army boy in an army challenge!" Brick cheered.

The other contestants climb out of the ravine.

"Hello" Blaineley said. "Enjoy your swim?"

"Very funny..." Alejandro said.

"Hey Courtney I have a question?" Scott asked. "So after everything that happened today do you still want to go out?

"Of course. Just because you messed up doesn't mean that I don't want to date you" Courtney said.

Scott quickly kisses Courtney.

"Sorry... Was that weird?" Scott asked.

"Not too much" Courtney said.

"As touching as that is it's time to go see which one of you goes home" Chris said.

"Doesn't that sound fun?" Blaineley said.

"Yay..." Courtney said sarcastically

Later the contestants have gathered around the camp fire.

"Well today has been a day of pain" Chris said.

"It was" Scott said. "I think there were piranhas in that river we fell into"

"I thought those were sharks" Owen said.

"I just thought they were just trout" Courtney said.

"That's enough" Chris said. "Before we decide who goes home I have one more question. Brick, who would you like to take with you to the McLean Spa and Hotel?"

"I'll choose... Mike" Brick said.

"Gee, thanks buddy" Mal said.

"No problem sir" Brick said.

"Of course Mike may be going home so might have to choose again" Chris said. "Let's get to the part you're all waiting for. Scott, Mike, Courtney, you're all safe"

Chris throws them marshmallows.

"Owen, Alejandro, one of you will end up going home tonight" Chris said. "The final marshmallow I have goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Alejandro!" Chris finished.

Chris throws the final marshmallow to Alejandro.

"Yes!" Alejandro cheered.

"Aw man... Well I guess it was fun" Owen said.

"I'd just like to remind you that you still have to get flushed down a toilet" Chris said.

"Oh... Well it could be worse" Owen said.

Later Owen is sitting in the flush of shame.

"Any last words before you go?" Chris asked.

"Why did you build a giant toilet?" Owen asked.

"The producers didn't get the money to build the giant cannon so we built this" Chris said.

"Oh... I think I prefer this over the cannon" Owen said.

"That's what the producers said" Chris said. "Anyway, time to get going. Enjoy your trip"

Chris activates the Flush of Shame and Owen is sent away.

"Today was a very painful day" Chris said. "But don't worry. Tomorrow will be painfuller. So tune in next time for more pain, more drama, and more Mral in the next episode of, Total. Drama. All-Stars!"

* * *

 **Sorry if there wasn't too much Mal in this chapter. Don't worry, there'll be more of him in the next chapter. Also I hope Scott and Courtney getting together wasn't forced. Let me know what you think. As for the elimination I kept Owen here for long term comic relief but it was his time to go. Please be sure to give me constructive criticism. Also the next chapter is going to be one of the least popular episodes in the canon season... That'll be fun.**


	16. Sundae Muddy Sundae

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars! The final six ran the brutal Obsta-Kill Course and proved that the old saying is true: Whatever doesn't kill you only makes you weaker... That doesn't sound right. Alejandro ended his alliance with Mal. Mal wasn't too happy with it. Yesterday's winner was Brick and for slowing most of the others down Owen was the one that got sent home. Five players are left in the game and not all of them will remain by the end of the day. Who will it be? Find out on, Total. Drama. All-Stars!"

In the Spa and Hotel Brick is enjoying breakfast with Mal.

"So Mike, how's your day?" Brick asked. "You've been awfully quiet"

"Oh, yeah I'm not good with small talk" Mal said.

 **Confessional**

"There are only five of us left... The sooner this show ends the sooner I can take that million dollars and start a new life" Mal said.

 **Second Confessional**

"Mike is a lot weirder than he was last season" Brick said. "I guess the stress of making it this far is getting to him"

 **End Confessional**

"My day's been good" Mal said. "I mean, this spa is pretty nice"

"It sure is" Brick said. "I found a croissant under my pillow. They think of everything"

"I don't think that was left their intentionally" Mal said.

"Oh... That explains why it was so dry" Brick said.

Meanwhile the others are on the porch the losers cabin.

"Ugh... I should have been the one to win that challenge" Alejandro complained.

"Just shut up already" Courtney said. "We get it. You hate this cabin"

"Fine, I'll shut up" Alejandro said. "But be warned. I have a plan"

"Hey Courtney, I have a question" Scott said. "Do you think dating is a good idea?"

"Why do you ask?" Courtney asked.

"Well you seem like a smart city girl and I'm just a dirt poor dirt farmer" Scott said.

"Scott, you may not be the smartest but I still like you" Courtney said.

"Enough with the love" Alejandro said. "We have more important things to talk about"

"Couldn't agree more!" Chirs said over the loud speakers. "Glad to seem you're up and ready for pain everyone! Come meet me and Blaineley in the clearing in the forest. Let's move! Time is money"

Later Scott is the first one to make it over to Chris and Blaineley.

"I made it first! Do I win anything?" Scott asked.

"No you do not" Chris said. "The challenge hasn't even started yet"

"Hey I have an unimportant question" Scott said. "Do you know anyone with the last name Harrison?"

"I've got a new intern named Steve Harrison" Blaineley said.

"That's not very helpful" Scott said.

"I'm pretty sure that's Duncan's last name is Harrison" Chris said. "Why do you ask"

"Um... No reason" Scott said.

 **Confessional**

"I can finally stop worrying about who Harrison is" Scott said. "But now I have to worry about why Duncan would get the government to arrest an intern... Also now I can make fun of Duncan's last name"

 **End Interview**

Later all the other contestants have gathered around Chris and Blaineley.

"Glad you all could make it" Chris said. "Say hello to my sad skinny interns"

Chef ushers two interns over to the contestants.

"Chris forgot to feed them this week" Blaineley explained. "And now we're both terrified of one of them taking us to court"

"So today's challenge is a race to make a delicious ice cream sundae" Chris said. "And then serve it to good old... what's his name and... I don't know"

 **Confessional**

"Yes! I can do this" Courtney said. "I used to work at an ice cream store for a few months until I was fired for throwing a scoop of raspberry swirl at a customer. But she started it by talking to me on my break. I was one my phone. How could she not notice?"

 **End Confessional**

"So to make this fun, for me and Blaineley, you will have to travel to the most dangerous parts of the island to get the ingredients" Chris said. "Your ice cream awaits at the top of the diving cliff. Which the ice machine has been making slippery for you. The cherries are perched on a rock in the swamp. You'll find the nuts in the cafeteria. And the chocolate can be found in a pool surrounded by a recently planted mutant fire flower. Any questions?"

"What challenge is this a reference to?" Brick asked.

"Well... You know... The one with the ice cream" Chris said.

"That's not very specific" Alejandro said.

"Okay you caught us" Blaineley said. "We ordered ten tons of assorted explosives for the challenge and we somehow ended up with ten tons of ice cream sundae supplies. So this is what we threw together"

"What were you planning to do with the explosives?" Scott asked. "That sounds worrying"

"Not important" Chris said. "Chef, hand them their bowls"

Chef hands out bowls to the final five.

"The first person to have their sundae completely consumed by the interns wins" Chris said.

Chris pulls out an air horn and honks it. Nobody does anything.

"That means go" Blaineley said. "Please hurry these interns are a like ten lawsuits waiting to happen"

The final five start running.

"Hey Courtney, I just found something important out" Scott said.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"Duncan's the one who called the government on us" Scott said.

"Wait Duncan's last name is Harrison? How did I not ask him that when we dated?" Courtney asked herself.

Mal runs up behind them.

"Pardon me but I thought you said the name Harrison" Mal said.

"Yeah apparently it's Duncan's last name. He also apparently he's the one who told the government that there was a criminal here" Scott said. "Weird huh"

"Oh, uh, hmm... I, uh, wonder why he'd do that" Mal said suspiciously.

 **Confessional**

"Duncan... When I get off this show I'm coming for you..." Mal threatened. "But first I might need to get rid of Scott and Courtney first... They could be... Problematic"

 **End Confessional**

Scott and Courtney outrun Mal. Alejandro catches up to Mal.

"Hi Mike, I just wanted to let you know our rivalry is back on" Alejandro said.

Alejandro pushes Mal over. Mal grabs him by the ankles and he falls over as well.

"This again" Alejandro said. "Seriously?"

Brick runs past both of them and.

"You should probably stop fighting" Brick advised.

"We know that" Mal said angrily.

 **Confessional**

"It would be honourable to give up the feud" Mal said. "But honourable is not a word in my vocabulary... Along with mercy"

 **End Confessional**

The final five have started climbing up the diving cliff. Scott is the first one to the top. He starts running towards a snowman made of ice cream.

"Aw it's made of ice cream. That's kind of cute" Scott said.

Scott slips, falls over, and slides off the cliff. He grabs an icicle before he falls of completely.

"Seriously? Seriously?!" Scott yelled.

Back by the ice cream snowman Brick is the first one to make it there. He takes several scoops of ice cream.

"I'm in the lead!" Brick declared excitedly.

Brick slides down the side of the hill and accidentally knocks Courtney and Alejandro over.

"Sorry guys" Mal said. "And by sorry I mean only a tiny bit"

Mal gets to the top of the hill and scoops up the ice cream. He then slides down the hill. Courtney gets up the hill next.

"Hmm... I could have sworn Scott was up here" Courtney said.

"Help!" Scott yelled.

Courtney goes over to the edge of the cliff and sees Scott.

"A little help" Scott said.

Courtney helps him up.

"Thanks" Scott said.

"No problem" Courtney said. "Come on let's go"

Scott hugs Courtney.

"Wait until after the challenge" Scott said.

"I just like hugs" Scott said.

"Let's get the ice cream" Courtney said.

Courtney and Scott run over to the ice cream snowman where Alejandro already is.

"It's great to see you here" Alejandro said. "I'm glad to see that someone is behind me"

Alejandro takes the ice cream and slides down hill.

"Come on let's get the ice cream and get out of here" Courtney said.

Meanwhile Brick finds the bowl of cherries in the swamp.

"Wow, it smells weird out here" Brick said.

"Brick takes the lead!" Chris announced over the loud speaker. "What will Snappy have to say with that?"

"Who's snappy?" Brick asked.

A crocodile rises out of the water behind him.

"This looks bad..." Brick said nervously.

Mal comes in swinging on a vine and lands on top of the crocodile.

"Ha! Bet that hurt!" Mal said.

"Whoa... I'm glad you saved me but... Wasn't that a little mean" Brick said.

"Well you gotta do what you gotta do..." Mal said.

"You usually aren't this brave though" Brick said.

"Yeah well... Um..." Mal said awkwardly. "Oh my gosh another gator!"

Mal shoves Bricks head underwater and grabs one of the cherries. Mal runs off.

"Sorry about that but I really like the Hotel" Mal said.

 **Confessional**

"Mike has either gone insane or has just gotten super competitive" Brick said. "Either way he still tried to drown me"

 **End Confessional**

Scott is walking through the swamp slowly. Courtney floats by next to him on a log.

"Want some help?" Courtney asked.

"That'd be nice" Scott said.

In the very back Alejandro is walking slowly.

"Why is it so hard to walk through a simple swamp" Alejandro complained.

A crocodile rises up in front of him.

"Hi, surely you wouldn't hurt someone as gentle as me?" Alejandro asked.

The crocodile lunges at him and Alejandro punches it in the jaw.

"Well... I'm gentle most of the time" Alejandro said.

Meanwhile Mal is the first one to get to the old cafeteria.

"Mike is the first to the cafeteria" Chris announced. "But can he handle Chef?"

"Wait what?" Mal asked.

Chef sneaks up from behind him and swings a meat cleaver at him. Mal dodges.

"Stay out of the my kitchen!" Chef yelled.

Mal runs away from him but ends up getting stuck in a corner. Brick sneaks in to the cafeteria and starts going towards the bowl of nuts.

"Oh hi Brick!" Mal said loudly. "Watch out for Chef"

Chef turns around and starts chasing Brick.

"Oh no" Brick said.

Brick starts running. Mal walks over to the bowl of nuts and takes some. Mal starts to leave but on his way out sees Scott and Courtney.

"Oh... Um... Hi guys" Mal said.

"Hi Mike. You okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah... I was just... On my way out" Mal said.

Mal pushes them both over and starts running.

"I'd feel bad but you're both kind of jerks!" Mal said.

Back inside the cafeteria Brick is still running from Chef. Chef swings at him but gets the meat cleaver stuck in the wall.

"That was close" Brick said.

Brick runs over to the nuts and grabs a few before leaving quickly. Scott and Courtney get back on their feet and make it in next.

"So what's so bad about this cafeteria?" Courtney asked.

Chef runs towards them with his cleaver.

"That for one" Scott said.

The both get out of the way. While they're both being chased Alejandro sneaks in and takes a few nuts.

"Adiós!" Alejandro said.

This catches Chefs attention and he starts chasing him. While this is happening Scott and Courtney grab the nuts from the bowl.

Meanwhile Mal makes it to he fire zone.

"I'm so close to victory I can almost taste it... It's very delicious" Mal said.

Brick catches up with Mal.

"Hi Mike" Brick said. "So what exactly is a fire flower?"

"I really don't know" Mal said.

Brick and Mal runs towards the fire flower.

"It doesn't look so bad" Brick said.

The fire flower breaths fire at both of them

"I take it back!" Brick exclaimed.

Brick ducks for cover. The fire flower shoots flames again and sets Mal's shoe on fire.

"That looks bad..." Mal said.

Mal stamps out the fire and ducks behind a rock. Brick crawls over to the puddle of chocolate and puts some on his sundae. Brick leaves.

Back in the cafeteria Alejandro is still avoiding Chef.

"You my friend have excellent stamina" Alejandro said.

"Why thank you" Chef said.

While Chef is distracted by the compliment Alejandro kicks him in the gut. Alejandro gets out of the cafeteria.

Back by the fire flower Scott and Courtney catch up.

"Oh hey guys" Mal said. "You still sore about the whole pushing you over thing?"

"Yes" Scott said. "Yes, I am"

"Very sore" Courtney said.

"Heh, that's great" Mal said awkwardly. "I'm just gonna go and..."

Mal kicks Scott in the stomach and starts running towards the fire flower. Alejandro catches up with the others. He starts running straight for the fire flower. He pushes Mal to the side.

"I don't have time for losers like you" Alejandro said.

Alejandro takes the chocolate sauce and leaves the area. Mal gets back up and picks up the rock. He gets some chocolate for his sundae and then shoves the rock into the mouth of the fire flower. Mal runs off quickly. The fire flower tries to breathe but blows up and spreads fire to the chocolate and burns it. Courtney and Scott are the last to arrive.

"Um... What happened here?" Scott asked.

"Just great... Now the chocolate is ruined" Courtney said.

"Not to worry" Scott said.

Scott takes some dirt off the ground and puts in on the sundae.

"Ew..." Courtney said.

"You develop a taste for good dirt after a while. This stuff is actually really good. I speak from experience" Scott said. "Anyway I'm gonna assume you'll be able to catch up"

Scott runs off.

"I'm not using dirt" Courtney said. "I guess I'll have to use the burnt chocolate"

Courtney picks up a few hot lumps of chocolate from what used to be the puddle. She puts them in her sundae and it starts to melt a little.

"Oh... That doesn't look good" Courtney said. "I'll just tell the interns that it's... Soft serve... Yeah let's go with that"

Courtney runs along in order to catch up. She eventually catches up to the others.

"Bet you didn't expect to see me" Courtney said.

The final five starts racing towards the finish line. Alejandro makes it over to Chirs, Blaineley, and the interns first.

"Here I am!" Alejandro announced.

All the other contestants cross the finish line. Alejandro notices that the interns are eating sandwhiches.

"Um... What's with that?" Alejandro asked.

"Yeah, apparently ice cream is not a good source of nutrition" Blaineley said. "So since we're afraid of prison we gave them sandwiches"

"They're great" The female intern said. "Very smoky"

"Shut up" Chris said.

"Yes Mr. McLean" The intern said. "Very sorry"

"What did I just say?" Chris asked.

"Right, now I'll shut up" The intern said.

"Now what do we do?" Scott asked.

"New rules" Chris said. "Now you have to eat your own sundae. Whoever eats it first wins immunity"

"Yes! Another shot" Mal said.

Blaineley hands out spoons to the final five.

"Dig in" Blaineley said.

The final five start eating. Courtney takes a bite of the burnt chocolate and tries to chew it.

"This is... Very... Crunchy" Courtney said uncomfortably.

 **Confessional**

"I want it on record that the chocolate was terrible" Courtney said. "It was easily the worst thing I've eaten on the show. That includes Chef's cooking"

 **End Confessional**

"Ow! Brain freeze!" Brick said.

Scott laughs at him.

"It's not funny" Brick said. "It's like a really cold headache"

"You're just jealous because I'm almost finished" Scott said.

Alejandro finishes eating his bowl.

"Done!" Alejandro announced.

"And Alejandro wins immunity once again" Chris said.

"I hate you" Mal said.

"Don't worry the feeling mutual" Alejandro said.

"Break it up you two" Blaineley said. "Soon it'll be time to decide who goes home. So you'd better think about it"

Later the final five are sitting at the camp fire.

"Well I had fun today" Chris said. "I avoided a law suit, you guys got ice cream. We all won"

"Mine was terrible" Courtney said.

"Shut up, nobody cares" Chris said.

"I care" Scott said.

"Thank you" Courtney said.

"No problem" Scott said.

"Both of you shut up!" Chris said. "I want to get one of you off this island before my dinner"

"What are you having?" Brick asked.

"Salad. Why do you care?" Chris asked.

"What kind of salad?" Alejandro asked.

"Why is everyone asking me questions?" Chris said angrily. "Will all of you just shut up while I read off the votes? Thank you. The following contestants are safe: Brick and Courtney"

Chris throws them their marshmallows.

"Scott, Mike, one of you will go home" Chris said. "Now, I only have one marshmallow left. Whoever gets this last marshmallow gets to stay. The final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Scott!" Chris finished.

Chris throws the last marshmallow to Scott.

"Yes!" Scott cheered.

"No! Wait!" Mal exclaimed. "I have the Immunity Idol!"

Mal pulls the Immunity Idol out of his pocket.

"What?!" Scott exclaimed. "You little rat! You stole my immunity idol!"

"What? I just found it. I didn't know it was yours" Mal said.

"I'm gonna get you for this!" Scott said angrily. "You'll be sorry!"

"No you won't" Chris said. "Because you're the one taking the Flush of Shame!"

"No!" Scott said. "This is unfair"

"Bye Scott..." Mal said sinisterly. "Enjoy your trip"

Chef grabs Scott and drags him away.

"One more thing before we go" Chris said. "Alejandro, who would you like to go with you to the Hotel and Spa?"

"Once again I would not like anybody" Alejandro said.

"I hate you" Courtney said.

Cut to later where Scott is sitting in the Flush of Shame

"Mike is a thief! This isn't fair" Scott said angrily.

"You're the one who lost it" Chris said. "Any last words Scott?"

"Can I please talk to Courtney?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, she actually wanted to see you" Chris said.

Courtney walks down the docks over to Scott.

"Hi Scott" Courtney said. "I think it's unfair that you're eliminated"

"Technically it is the rules" Scott said. "Courtney, do you promise to share the money if you win?"

"Maybe" Courtney said.

"Seriously?" Scott said.

"I'm just joking" Courtney said.

"Good one" Scott said.

"Can you hurry this up I have a salad waiting for me" Chris said.

"Is it a Caesar salad?" Scott asked.

"Yes" Chris said. "Now can you please hurry this up?"

"Right, sorry" Scott said.

"I'll make it quick" Courtney said.

Courtney kisses Scott on the cheek.

"Bye Scott" Courtney said.

"See you later Courtney" Scott said.

Chris activates the Flush of Shame and send Scott away.

"That took way too long" Chris said. "Hopefully it won't take too long next time. But I won't know until next time. Hopefully they won't resist so much. But what I do know is that there won't be any ice cream. What will there be? Find out next time on, Total. Drama. All-Stars!"

* * *

 **Well I can say that this was probably better than the canon episode. But that's my opinion just let me know what you think. Also let me know out of all the possible final two combinations who you think it'll be. As for the elimination I like Scott but I didn't really know what else to do with him. Plus it's the final five and there's a shortage of characters I don't mind eliminating. Please be sure to let me know what you thought of the chapter.**


	17. The Bold and the Booty-ful

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars! I forgot to feed my interns... Yeah I'm kind of a horrible person. So to avoid getting sued I decided to make a challenge out of feeding them! Then I just decided to give them food like a normal person. In the end it looked like the end of the line for Mal but then he used the immunity idol he stole from Scott. And that means Scott was eliminated. I love irony... Am I using that word right? Whatever, I don't care. There are only four contestants left and things are heating up. How hot will it get? Find out right now on, Total. Drama. All-Stars!"

Brick, Mal, and Courtney are on the porch of the losers cabin.

"So... Final four... Pretty exciting" Brick said.

"Yeah, it sure is" Mal said.

"You're both losing" Courtney said.

"No... You are" Mal said.

"So how about sports. You like sports?" Brick asked.

"We aren't talking about sports" Courtney said.

"I actually like golf" Mal said. "But Courtney's right"

"Okay fine" Brick said. "I'll win the million. I have one thing you both don't: Military training"

"We'll see about that..." Mal said.

"That sounded oddly sinister" Courtney said.

"It wasn't supposed to be" Mal said.

Meanwhile in the Spa and Hotel Alejandro is eating breakfast.

"It's another great day for me" Alejandro said. "And soon I'll be the one with that suitcase full of money!"

Chris walks into the room.

"Good news Al" Chris said. "I got my interns to clear out all those government tracking devices out of my trailer"

"I don't care about you" Alejandro said. "I honestly forgot you were here"

"Fine, see if I care!" Chris said angrily.

Chris leaves Alejandro.

"I will not miss him" Alejandro said. "Hmm... I wonder if anyone is in the editing room right now"

Alejandro gets up from the table and walks down the hall. He sees the same door with the same blue light coming out of it.

"What was Blaineley hiding from me?" Alejandro said.

Alejandro enters the editing room.

"She had to be hiding something" Alejandro said. "Blaineley clearly didn't want me in here"

Alejandro notices a DVD marked "Mal footage".

"Mal... I believe that is Latin for evil... Well now I just have to look at it" Alejandro said.

Alejandro takes the DVD out of the case and buts it in the DVD player. The TV turns on and footage of Mal plays.

"Wait... That's Mike" Alejandro said. "But it says his name is Mal... Things are starting to make sense... I need to tell everyone!"

Alejandro rushes out of the room. He leaves the hotel and runs over to the losers cabin.

"Oh hey buddy" Mal said. "What are you doing every there?"

"I need to tell you something!" Alejandro said. "I just found-"

"Good morning final four!" Chris said over the speakers interrupting Alejandro. "Gather by the dock pronto! It's crunch time. And my that, I mean you're about to get crunched. I love my job"

 **Confessional**

"I bet Chris and Mal are conspiring together" Alejandro said. "It makes sense now. I have to take him down!"

 **End Confessional**

The final four starts to walk over to the docks.

"So what were you trying to say earlier?" Brick asked.

"I can't tell you" Alejandro said quietly. " _Mike_ is might overhear me"

"Why? Is he gay?" Brick asked.

"Why is that the first thing you ask?" Alejandro asked.

"I just like to know these things" Brick said.

"Wait, is Mike gay?" Courtney asked. "I overheard you guys"

"That wasn't what I was saying" Alejandro said.

"What were you saying?" Courtney asked.

"I can't tell you because "Mike" is around" Alejandro said quietly. "Let's just say he's not what he seems"

"Okay then..." Brick said.

 **Confessional**

"Alejandro is acting strange" Courtney said. "Just like Duncan before he was eliminated... Things are getting weird"

 **End Confessional**

The final four stop at the end of the dock.

"I don't get it where's Chris?" Brick asked.

Chris and Blaineley pull up to the dock in a boat. They are both dressed as pirates.

"Ahoy maties!" Chris cheered.

"This costume looks stupid" Blaineley complained.

"Shut up Blaineley!" Chris said. "I like them"

Chef steps out of the driver area of the boat wearing a parrot costume.

"At least you still got your dignity intact" Chef said.

All three of them get off the boat.

"Today's challenge is to bring me back one of four valuable pieces of pirate loot hidden somewhere on the island" Blaineley said.

"There's nothing valuable around here" Alejandro said.

"There's plenty if you know what you're looking for" Chris said.

 **Confessional**

"Chris' definition of valuable is very confused" Courtney said. "He says his most valuable possession is himself"

 **End Confessional**

"To determine who searches for what each player will choose one treasure chest" Blaineley said. "Alejandro, as the winner of yesterday's challenge you get to pick first"

"Thank you" Alejandro said.

Alejandro walks up to one of the chests and tries to open it. He is electricuted and the chest opens. Alejandro takes a piece of paper with the outline of a foot print on it out of the chest.

"Alejandro, you must find the yeti" Chris explained.

"That sounds difficult..." Alejandro said.

"Oh, it is" Chris said.

"I'll go next" Courtney said.

Courtney walks over to one of the chests and opens it. A bunch of peppercorns fly in the face.

"Gah! Why?!" Courtney exclaimed.

Courtney takes a piece of paper with a picture of Chris' face on it out of the chest.

"You must go to the room in my cottage that Sierra destroyed and retrieve and intact portrait of me" Chris explained.

"It's a mansion" Courtney said.

"I don't care" Chris said.

Brick walks over to another chest. He opens the chest an nothing happens.

"I was expecting much worse" Brick said.

Brick leans in towards the chest and a boxing glove punches him in the face.

"I am not okay" Brick said.

Brick takes a piece of paper from the chest which has a picture of a diamond on it.

"Perfect, you must find the McLean diamond which is located on an abandoned pirate ship" Chris said. "And did I mention the ship is guard by a certain land shark named Fang?"

"Sounds... Fun" Brick said nervously.

Mal walks over to the last chest.

"So what's in the chest?" Mal asked.

"Nice try" Chris said. "You have to open it first"

Mal opens the chest and reaches in.

"AH!" Mal yelled.

Mal takes his hand out to reveal a snapping turtle latched on to him. Mal glares at the turtle and it lets go of him.

"Um... That's new" Blaineley commented.

Mal reaches into the chest and pulls out a piece of paper with a picture of a golden statue of Chris on it.

"You must bring me the long lost original golden Chris statuette" Chris said.

"Any hints on where to find it?" Mal asked.

"It wouldn't be long lost if I knew where it is" Chris said.

"Before we start I have an announcement" Blaineley said. "Two of you will be going home today"

"Wait, what?" Brick asked.

"Whoever comes here last is instantly eliminated" Chris said. "And whoever comes here first gets to decide who out of the other two gets to go home"

"Now go!" Blaineley said.

The final four rush off.

Meanwhile Brick makes it on to the pirate ship.

"Where is that diamond..." Brick said to himself.

Someone taps Brick on the shoulder. Brick turns around to see Alejandro.

"Gah! What are you doing here?" Brick asked.

"I'm here to tell you what I was saying about Mike" Alejandro said.

"So is he gay?" Brick asked.

"Why do you care?" Alejandro asked. "But that's not the point. Mike isn't Mike. He's a criminal mastermind named Mal. Think about it. Duncan's weird behaviour. That spider following Noah. Chris constantly interrupting Dawn before she was eliminated. He's plotting against us"

"You sound like a complete nut-job" Brick said.

"Just think about what I have to say" Alejandro said. "Now if you excuse me I need to find a giant ape"

Alejandro jumps off the pirate ship.

"Weirdo" Brick said.

Brick goes over to a door on the ship and opens it. Fang steps out through the doorway.

"Um... Have you seen a diamond?" Brick asked awkwardly.

Fang smiles and reveals that one of his teeth is the diamond.

"Oh crap..." Brick said.

Meanwhile Alejandro is following a set of foot prints.

"Hmm... Where do these lead..." Alejandro pondered. "This looks dangerous. I should formulate a plan"

Meanwhile Courtney goes to Chris' mansion. Inside the mansion is a lot of construction equipment.

"Hmm... Chris must be having his study rebuilt" Courtney said.

Courtney enters the remains of what used to be Chris' study.

"Wow this does not look safe" Courtney said.

Courtney spots a painting of Chris stuck in a pile of rubble. She starts to pull it out. Mal sneaks up behind her holding up a steel pipe and prepares to hit her over the head. Courtney tears off the corner of the painting and smacks Mal in the face with it. Mal drops the pipe.

"Gah!" Mal exclaimed.

"Mike! What the Hell are you doing here!" Courtney said angrily.

"Well I thought this place would be a good spot to look for the Golden Chris statue" Mal said.

"Why would it be long lost if it was in his mansion?" Courtney asked.

"As if he would lose something modelled after him" Mal said. "Come on Courtney, let's work together"

"I'd rather not work with you" Courtney said.

 **Confessional**

"Mike has been a bit of creep lately" Courtney said. "I don't know what Alejandro way trying to say but he's made me consider not trusting Mike"

 **End Confessional**

"Well... I'm gonna go" Mal said.

Mal leaves the room.

"I don't like the way he said that..." Courtney said.

The wall Courtney is standing behind suddenly falls on top of her. Mal steps out of the shadows to reveal that Mal pushed the wall in.

"Oh no" Mal said, faking sadness. "I'l go get someone to help"

Mal walks away.

 **Confessional**

"If you can't beat them... Kill them" Mal said sinisterly.

 **Second Confessional**

"That room may have had an explosion in it but that can't cause a wall to collapse at random" Courtney said. "Somebody had to push it... And the only person around was Mike... Oh God... Was Alejandro right?"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile Alejandro is up in a tree.

"Hmm... Where is that yeti" Alejandro said.

Alejandro spots the yeti taking a birds nest out of the tree.

"This is my chance. He's distracted" Alejandro said.

Alejandro swings on a vine over towards the yeti and steals the nest.

"Oh, are you looking for this?" Alejandro asked. "You'll have to come and get it"

The yeti starts chasing him.

Meanwhile on the pirate ship Brick has climbed up on the mast tying a rope.

"Okay... I can do this" Brick said.

Brick lowers down the rope. The rope ties around Fang's snout.

"Gotcha!" Brick exclaimed.

Fang pulls on the rope and Brick crashes into the ground and falls through the floor.

"My face..." Brick said weakly.

Mal steps out of the shadows of the ship and walks over to Brick.

"Do you need help?" Mal asked.

"Yes..." Brick said.

Mal helps him out of the rubble.

"Thanks for the help" Brick said. "But what are you doing down here?"

"Looking for my statue" Mal said.

"Seems a little odd for you to be down here" Brick said.

"So... Having trouble with that shark?" Mal asked, changing the subject.

"I am" Brick said. "I'm starting to see why Scott hates him"

"Maybe I could help" Mal suggested.

"Well... Um... I'd prefer it if you left me to myself" Brick said.

"Fine... Good luck... You'll need it" Mal said.

Mal backs into the shadows.

 **Confessional**

"People starting to stop trusting me" Mal said. "No matter. I already delt with Courtney. I can do the same thing with Brick and Alejandro"

 **End Confessional**

Back in Chris' mansion Courtney climbs out of the rubble.

"Mike! I am going to beat the crap out of you once I find you!" Courtney said angrily.

On her way out Courtney sees a portrait of Chris on the ground.

"Ha! Now I can win the challenge and beat up Mike!" Courtney said.

Courtney picks up the portrait and leaves.

Meanwhile Alejandro is still leading around the yeti with the birds nest.

"That's right my primate friend. Follow me" Alejandro said.

The yeti tries to grab Alejandro but he dodges. Alejandro climbs up a tree and the yeti climbs up after him. He notices the branch he's standing on is close to breaking.

"Um... Perhaps we could work something out..." Alejandro said nervously.

The branch breaks and they both fall to the ground. The eggs break.

"Um... Sorry about that" Alejandro said awkwardly.

The yeti picks up Alejandro and throws him into a tree. The yeti storms off.

"Back to the drawing board..." Alejandro said weakly.

Back on the pirate ship Brick has set up a trap for Fang. He put a loop of rope on the ground.

"Fang? Where are you?" Brick asked loudly.

Brick hides behind the mast of the ship. Fang steps on to the loop of rope. Brick pulls the rope and Fang gets pulled up. Brick walks over to him.

"Looks like I outsmarted you" Brick said.

Fang punches Brick.

"I forgot you had hands" Brick said. "But now that I've got you I just need to know how to get that diamond... I just need to go for it"

Brick reaches into Fang's mouth and pulls out the diamond tooth.

"Ha! I got it!" Brick cheered.

Fang punches him again.

"Stop doing that" Brick said. "I'm gonna go now"

Brick leaves the pirate ship and leaves Fang behind.

Meanwhile Alejandro is somewhere in the forest looking for a way to catch the yeti.

"My plan worked pretty well before" Alejandro said. "Maybe I should try it again"

While Alejandro is planning Courtney walks up behind him.

"Hey you! I need you to tell me what you were saying about Mike!" Courtney demanded.

"What happened to you?" Alejandro asked. "You look like a wall fell on you"

"That's exactly what happened" Courtney said. "And Mike was the one who caused it to fall"

"That makes sense" Alejandro said.

"So why exactly is Mike doing this?" Courtney asked.

"Mike isn't Mike" Alejandro said. "He's a criminal mastermind named Mal! Think of all the suspicious stuff that's happened this seasons"

"Oh my God... We need to do something" Courtney said.

"Well I've been trying to catch that yeti" Alejandro said. "So I can't really do anything"

"Fine I'll go after him myself" Courtney said.

Meanwhile Mal is looking in the forest for the statuette.

"Come on... Where could this stupid thing be?" Mal asked.

Mal bumps into Brick.

"Oh, hi Mike" Brick said.

"Oh... Hi" Mal said. "I see you got that diamond yourself"

"Yeah I did" Brick said. "Any luck finding your statuette?"

"No" Mal said.

While they are talking Courtney sneaks up behind Mal.

"Oh hi Courtney" Brick said.

"Hello... Mal" Courtney said.

"What... Uh, I don't know what your talking about" Mal lied.

"Don't lie!" Courtney said. "Alejandro told me what's going on"

"What's happening?" Brick asked.

"Mike isn't who he says he is" Courtney said. "He's some sort of criminal mastermind named Mal. He pushed a wall on top of me"

"What? That's ridiculous" Brick said. "Did you really listen to Alejandro?"

"Oh... it's true" Mal said. "Now that Courtney and Al know I see no reason to hide my real self..."

"So you've been this insane criminal mastermind this whole time?" Brick asked.

"No... I'm one of Mike's other personalities... Or maybe he's my other personalties... I really don't know" Mal said. "But anyway, I need to get rid of you all now"

Mal tries to punch Courtney but she dodges.

"Your good" Mal said.

Courtney kicks Mal in the stomach. Mal falls to the ground.

"Let's find Alejandro before Mal gets back up" Courtney said.

"This is so weird..." Brick said.

Courtney and Brick run away.

Meanwhile Aleandro is still planning how to catch the yeti.

"Okay... Maybe if I had some sort of net I could do this" Alejandro said.

Brick and Courtney run over to Alejandro.

"Al! You were right!" Brick said. "Mike is insane!"

"I'd say I told you so but I won't" Alejandro said. "Mostly because there's a crazed psychopath on the loose"

"How do we stop him" Courtney asked.

"Well in the footage I saw of him he had interest in getting the million dollars by any means necessary" Alejandro said. "And now that he's been found out he'll go straight to the source"

"He's going to go after Chris" Brick said.

"We should hurry" Courtney said.

Meanwhile Chris and Blaineley are relaxing in their trailer.

"I love my job" Chris said.

"Me too" Blaineley said. "But I hate you"

"Why's that?" Chris asked.

"To be frank I do not trust you" Blaineley said.

"Why's that?" Chris asked.

"You were arrested" Blaineley said.

"That was one time!" Chris said.

"I'm honestly shocked it was only once" Blaineley said.

"What's the supposed to mean?" Chris asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like" Blaineley said.

Suddenly a knock is heard at the door.

"Oh that must be the interns with our lunch" Chris said.

"I"ll get it" Blaineley said.

Blaineley walks over to the door and opens it. Mal is standing at the door.

"Hello... Blaineley, Chris, how are things?" Mal asked sinisterly.

"Oh... Hi Mike" Blaineley said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm done playing games" Mal said. "I am Mal"

"Yeah, we know that" Chris said.

"Wait what?" Mal said.

"Yeah, you're great for ratings so we tried to keep you around" Blaineley said. "If you really wanted to be secret you shouldn't have used the confessional"

"You fools" Mal said. "You have no idea how dangerous I am. I want you to hand over the million right now. The others have found out about me"

"You're as skinny as a pencil" Chris said. "What can you do?"

"Just earlier I pushed a wall on to Courtney" Mal said. "You two are vain celebrities. I can overpower you easily"

Mal picks up a golf club off the floor.

"That's my good golf club!" Chris said.

"Now... Tell me where the money is" Mal said.

"I will never tell you" Chris said.

"I would tell you but... Chris never told where he keeps the million" Blaineley said.

"Oh... Fine... I hope you like golf" Mal said.

Mal swings the club at Chris. Chris dodges and Mal smashes a mirror.

"Careful, that's bad luck" Chris said.

"Bad luck is my middle name..." Mal said.

Suddenly Brick, Courtney, and Alejandro burst in.

"Don't move... Or Chris gets it" Mal said.

"We really wouldn't care" Courtney said.

Brick nudges Courtney.

"I mean... Drop the golf club!" Courtney said.

"You wouldn't really hurt Chris" Alejandro said. "You know we wouldn't care. And you need him get the million"

"Fine... I wouldn't hurt him... But I would hurt you" Mal said.

Mal swings at Alejandro. Alejandro grabs the golf club before it hits him.

"Let go!" Mal said.

"A little help?" Alejandro asked.

Brick tackles Mal to the ground. Mal punches Brick in the face and gets back up. Courtney kicks Mal in the stomach. The kick causes Mal to drop his golf glove.

"Give it up Mal!" Courtney said. "There's three of us and one of you!"

"We're here too" Chris said. "But we'd prefer to not get involved"

"I never give up..." Mal said. "Not since juvie"

Mal tries to punch Courtney but she blocks. Courtney kicks him again. This time Mal stumbles back and hits the wall. The force causes a trophy on a shelf to fall on Mal's head. Mal falls to the ground.

"Are we done?" Brick asked.

"I don't know" Alejandro said. "Pick up his club to make sure he can't attack us"

Brick picks up the golf club.

"Should someone check on him?" Brick asked.

"I'll get it" Courtney said.

Courtney walks over to Mal and nudges him with her foot. Mal springs to his feet and slowly starts walking towards them.

"You thought I was done didn't you... Oh, we're just getting started" Mal said.

"Brick! Use the club to hit him!" Alejandro said.

"I can't... Mike is still in there somewhere" Brick said.

"You need to face facts Brick. Mike is gone" Courtney said.

"It's true Brick... Mike is gone" Mal said. "Hand over the club Brick... Nobody will get hurt"

"No!" Brick exclaimed.

Brick hits Mal over the head with the golf club and knocks him out.

"Did I kill him?" Brick asked nervously.

"I hope not" Courtney said.

Alejandro checks Mal's pulse.

"No their still alive" Alejandro confirmed.

"So... This challenge took a bit of a weird turn" Chris commented.

"Chris, not time to joke" Blaineley said. "You might have another injured contestant"

"Hey guys those weird circles under Mal's eyes are gone" Courtney pointed out.

"Hey, you're right" Brick said. "That could mean Mike's back"

Mike opens his eyes and gets off the ground.

"Ugh... My head hurts... Wait, why am I in here?" Mike asked.

"Thank God you're back" Brick said.

"Where was I?" Mike asked. "I was in the Fun Zone and then I tried to get rid of Mal... And now I'm in here. Oh no did Mal take over again?"

"For a while" Courtney said. "You're in the final four"

"Well other that's pretty good... Except for being trapped in my own mind" Mike said.

 **Confessional**

"Yes! I'm back in control!" Mal said. "I'd like to apologise for anything I did to anyone as Mal. Now I just have to share my brain with a grumpy old man, a Russian gymnast, some jerk from Jersey, and a sexist Australian... Still better than having Mal in control"

 **End Confessional**

"Well due to the odd circumstances of today's challenge I'm gonna have to rethink some things" Chris said.

"So all of you go down to the Dock of Shame while me a Chris work things out" Blaineley said.

"Also Mike, you're paying for the damages you did to my trailer" Chris said.

"Crap..." Mike said.

Later the final four is down by the docks. Chris, Chef, and Blaineley walk over to them.

"Okay, today was one Hell of a day" Chris said. "But two of you have to go"

"Why two of us?" Mike asked.

"You weren't here earlier today" Blaineley said. "Just go along with it. I want to collect my paycheck"

"As I was saying" Chris said. "Only two of you have to go. The first of you going is Mike. You got this far under false pretences. Mal was in control for most of the time. So you have to go"

"Personally I'm okay with this" Mike said. "I want to go home after having my body controlled. Also I really want to see Zoey again"

"That's nice" Chris said. "Now you and all the voices in your head can get out of here"

Chef picks up Mike and throws him into the flush of shame. Chris activates the Flush of Shame and sends him away.

"Now as for the second one eliminated" Chris began. "Brick, Courtney, you're the only ones to get their items. But since you had to save me from a criminal nobody officially completed it I'll choose a different way. Brick since your blow was the one that took out Mal you get to decide who goes home: Alejandro or Courtney"

"Hmm..." Brick said. "Well considering everything. The person I choose to take with me to the finale is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Courtney" Brick finished.

"What?!" Alejandro exclaimed. "I was the one who told you all about Mal. Surely I get something out of this"

"I'll send you a cheque in the mail" Blaineley said. "Anyway, we'll be seeing you later Al"

Chef picks up Alejandro and throws him in the Flush of Shame.

"My name is Alejandro!" Alejandro said angrily.

"Don't care" Chris said.

Chris activates the flush of shame and sends Alejandro away.

"We have our finalists!" Chris announced. "It's Brick vs Courtney in the toughest, roughest, million dollar challenge. Who will win it all and who will be the biggest loser of the season? Find out next time on, Total. Drama. All-Stars!"

* * *

 **And now it's the finale. How exciting. Let me know what you think of the final two. Also tell me what you thought of the confrontation of Mal. As for the elimination I got rid of Mal because he was the main villain and didn't deserve to win. Even if he went as Mike he wouldn't really deserve the million because Mal basically carried him this far. As for Alejandro out of the others he's probably the least deserving of the million. Let me know what you thought of the chapter.**


	18. The Final Wreck-ening

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars! Our final four went on a scavenger hunt. Fang got acquainted with Brick, as did Alejandro with our friendly neighbourhood yeti. But Mal was finally found out and our challenge was cut short. Mal went straight to the source, meaning me, to get the million. But Alejandro, Courtney, and Brick ganged up on him and got Mike back in control... If only they didn't scratch up my good golf club. The big elimination was made. Mike and Alejandro was sent home and the final two has been decided. Who will be the one to win it all? Humble, clumsy, army boy Brick McArthur or Uptight, bossy, former C.I.T. Courtney... I don't have her last name on me right now... That's going to bug me. Find out who wins, who loses, and hopefully what Courtney's last name... I really won't to know. So stay tuned right now because this is, Total. Drama. All-Stars!"

Brick and Courtney are on the porch of the Spa and Hotel.

"So this is it. The big one" Brick said. "The final two. This is really exciting. To be honest, I'm a little scared"

"I'm taking you down," Courtney said. "I'm not a loser. I always win. I was born a winner and I'll always be a winner"

"We were raised very differently" Brick commented.

"We really are," Courtney said.

"But I can handle whatever Chris McLean is ready to throw at us," Brick said.

"For everything you know I know four more things" Courtney bragged.

"We'll see Courtney" Brick said. "We'll see"

 **Confessional**

"Will I care if I lose?" Brick asked. "It'd hurt a bit but I'd move on. I'd do the honourable thing and congratulate Courtney"

 **Second Confessional**

"Would I care if I lost?" Courtney asked. "I would care a lot. I do not want to disappoint anybody by losing. But if Brick won I'd try and not be too sore about it"

 **End Confessional**

"Good morning finalists!" Chris said over the loud speakers. "Meet us down in the forest clearing and get ready to diet... Sorry typo: Ready to die!"

Brick and Courtney start walking toward the clearing.

"You know just because I'm a nice guy doesn't mean I'm gonna take it easy on you," Brick said.

"I wasn't planning on taking it easy on you either way," Courtney said.

 **Confessional**

"I never expected to make it this far" Brick said. "I'm so excited I throw up in my mouth a little just earlier... I don't know why I said that"

 **Second Confessional**

"Brick may be strong than me physically. But I'm stronger than him mentally" Courtney said. "I'm gonna win this. Nothing's going to stop me"

 **End Confessional**

Brick and Courtney make it over to Chris and Blaineley.

"Glad you could make it" Blaineley said.

"Now you'll regret making it here for the rest of your life," Chris said. "Which won't ber very long because this challenge is so vicious. So brutal. So savage! Our lawyers said we had to change it"

"You made it less dangerous?" Brick asked hopefully.

"No. But we told our lawyers we did" Chris said.

"Before we start let's meet our eliminated contestants," Blaineley said. "first from the Heroes we have: Lindsay, Mike, Gwen, B, Cameron, Zoey, Dawn, Cody, and Owen"

Blaineley gestures to the former Heroes sitting on some bleachers.

"Go Brock!" Lindsay cheered.

"Lindsay, his name is Brick" Cody corrected.

"Thanks for getting Mal out of my head" Mike said.

"I'm glad that Mike is back too" Zoey said.

B holds up a sign that reads: "Go, Brick, Go!".

"Thanks a lot, B" Brick said.

B turns the sign around and it reads: "No problem".

"Wow... Your good" Brick said.

B hold up another smaller sign that reads: "Thanks".

"You should really talk more," Brick said.

B turns that sing around and it now reads: "I know".

 **Confessional**

"I read my tea leafs this morning. It said something great would happen" Dawn said. "Of course it did not specify who would win which is a tad frustrating. The spirits have a habit of being very cryptic"

 **Second Confessional**

"I'm a bit disappointed" Gwen said. "I was hoping to get further. But I had fun and I guess that's what matters... But money also matters"

 **Third Confessional**

"Statistically speaking both Brick and Courtney have a good chance at winning" Cameron said. "Courtney is the more intelligent out of the two but has shown some signs of arrogance. Brick is more athletic but is slightly more clumsy"

 **Fourth Confessional**

"Getting eliminated wasn't too great" Owen said. "I think that snapping turtle might have given me an infection. On the bright side I got to hang out with all my friends after getting eliminated. But I hope I don't have to come back here again"

 **Fifth Confessional**

"I do not mind being eliminated" Mike said. "I am now in full control of my own mind"

Mike gasps and turns into Vito.

"Yo! You ain't in full control your mind yet man" Vito said. "We're all still up in your head"

Vito gasps and turns into Svetlana.

"Yes Mike you may be ze dominant personality but you are not alone," Svetlana said. "My athletic abilities are no match for you"

Svetlana gasps and becomes Manitoba Smith.

"Aye mate you outta let us out more" Smith said. "And let me talk to your girlfriend. She's a pretty fine specimen"

Manitoba Smith gasps and becomes Chester.

"Bah, you have no respect for us Mike" Chester said. "Most teens these days don't"

Chester gasps and Mike comes back.

"It is really crowded in there" Mike said.

 **End Confessional**

"And from the Villains we have: Noah, Jo, Scott, Alejandro, Duncan, Izzy, Sierra, Heather, and Dakota" Blaineley said.

Blaineley gesture to some bleachers.

"Hi, Courtney!" Scott said.

"Hi Scott" Courtney said.

"Hey Brick, get ready to lose to a girl" Jo taunted.

"Why did you drag me here. There's not much of a point being here if I'm not the one winning" Dakota complained.

"I agree with bratty. I could easily watch this at home" Heather said.

"What did you call me?!" Dakota asked angrily.

 **Confessional**

"Even after I've been eliminated I still hate my team" Noah said. "I should really look into signing up for some different reality shows"

 **Second Confessional**

"I was so close to being here. But I was eliminated at the literal last second" Alejandro complained. "But I shall not be a sore loser. It is the honourable thing to do"

 **Third Confessional**

"I don't like Brick or Courtney" Jo said. "But... If I had to choose I guess I'd pick Brick"

 **Fourth Confessional**

"Looks like Mal finally got what was coming to him" Duncan said. "I wish I was there"

 **Fifth Confessional**

"I really don't mind being eliminated" Sierra said. "I got to stay at the actual Playa Des Losers... But Chris is making me pay for that part of his cottage I blew up"

 **End Confessional**

"And now for my favourite part of the day" Chris said. "The finalists get to choose weapons!"

Blaineley opens a curtain to reveal a bunch of weapons.

"Um... What exactly will we be doing with these?" Brick asked.

"You'll see," Blaineley said. "For now, just pick one out"

Brick takes a leech gun off the wall. Courtney grabs the paintball gun.

"So what are these for?" Courtney said.

"You will be picking out helpers for the final challenge," Chris said. "You will do that by opening fire on your team. First two people to get hit have to be your helpers"

"Wait what?!" Zoey exclaimed.

"You never mentioned this" Duncan said.

"Well I meant to," Chris said. "Finalists: Open fire!"

Brick and Courtney start firing at their teams.

"Take cover!" Alejandro exclaimed.

The eliminated contestants duck for cover.

"Wait what are we doing?" Lindsay asked.

Brick hits Lindsay with the leech gun. B tries to get up but is also hit with the leech gun. Courtney finally hits Scott with her paintball gun.

"Ow! What the Hell Courtney!" Scott said.

"It's the only way to get you to work with me" Courtney said.

Courtney hits Noah with the paintball gun.

"Damn! I wasn't aiming for you" Courtney said.

"Well thanks anyway," Noah said.

"Good job" Chris said. "But the time is now up. Chosen helpers, get over here"

Lindsay and B walk over to Brick. Noah and Scott walk over to Courtney.

"Now that you're all here let's go" Chris said.

Chris, Blaineley and the finalists start walking through the forest.

"For this final challenge I decided to come up with something really dangerou- I mean special!" Chris said. "Say hello to the final challenge of Total Drama All-Stars: The Moats of Doom.

Chris gestures to a giant man-made mountain.

"Ooh! Looks fun" Lindsay said. "Right guys?"

"Fun is not the word I would use" Brick said. "More like... Terrifying"

B nods.

"Oh God..." Courtney said.

"Yep... This is terrible" Noah said.

"I want my mother" Scott said.

"Each level has a sliver of safe-ish ground where you can find tools to help you survive the insane dangers of each moat" Chris explained.

The camera pans to a moat of toxic sickly green waste.

"The first moat is full of toxic waste. You might want to avoid falling in. Unless you want a one-way ticket to the Fun Zone" Chris narrated.

The camera pans up to the next moat full of lava.

"The second moat is searing hot lava! Fun for the whole family" Chris narrated.

The camera pans up to a moat full of water.

"The third moat is plain old swamp water. But what's under the water will surprise you" Chris narrated. "Hint, it's Fang"

Fang rises from the water.

 **Confessional**

"Yeah we're all pretty much dead" Noah said.

 **Second Confessional**

"FANG!" Scott yelled. "Sorry... I just wanted to get that out... All those teeth"

 **End Confessional**

"Brick, Courtney, on the final level you must say bye to your partners and go it alone as you storm the castle" Chris explained.

Cut to the top of the moats where there's a sword stuck in a tone. There's also a fake castle with Chef standing on top dressed as a king. In the background, the eliminated contestants are sitting on the sidelines.

"Take your life in your hands as you fight the Mad King" Chris narrate.

"I am the Mad King" Chef said unenthusiastically.

Chef takes a sip of tea.

"I don't get paid enough to put up with this c

Cut back to the finalists.

"If you can make it past the Mad King and pull the sword from the stone you will be declared the winner of Total Drama All-Stars and win: One. Million. Dollars" Blaineley said.

"That was my line" Chris said.

"You've been cutting into my screen time" Blaineley said.

"This challenge looks insane," Noah said. "I'm starting to regret some of my life choices"

"Me too" Scott said.

"Okay people," Courtney said. "Here's the plan: Scott, you do the heavy lifting. Noah, you do the brain work. Got it"

"Yeah!" Scott cheered.

"Whatever" Noah said.

"Lindsay, B, here's the plan," Brick said. "B, you do all the thinking. Lindsay... Try not to hurt yourself. Sound good"

B nods.

"Yay!" Lindsay cheered. "Not getting hurt! Hooray!"

"Okay people. Let's go" Chris said. "On your marks. Get set. GO!"

Both the finalists and their helpers go over to the first moat.

"Hmm... This toxic waste looks too wide to jump across" Brick said.

"Ooh I know, I know!" Lindsay said excitedly. "Pick me!"

Lindsay picks up two very long sticks.

"We could use these to walk across" Lindsay said.

Lindsay sticks them in the toxic waste. The sticks disintegrate.

"Oh... That was not a very good idea after all" Lindsay said.

 **Confessional**

"As someone who was here when the island was infested with mutants I can indeed say that I'm glad those sticks weren't my legs" Brick said.

 **End Confessional**

"I like where you're going with this Lindsay" Brick said. "We just need to improve on this"

B raises his hand.

"Do you have an idea?" Brick asked.

B nods.

"Great what is it?" Brick asked.

B runs off.

"And he's gone now..." Brick said.

"Don't worry he'll come back... Probably" Lindsay said.

Meanwhile with Courtney, Noah, and Scott.

"Okay people, how do we get to get across?" Courtney asked. "Time for some brainstorming"

Scott picks up a large thin stick off the ground.

"I have a stick" Scott said.

"How exactly does that help?" Noah asked.

"Well we could pole vault" Scott said.

"My arms are too weak for that" Noah said. "They're like pool noodles"

"We'll use it like a tightrope" Courtney said. "That might work"

"Good idea" Scott said.

Back with Brick and Lindsay. B comes back holding a big log.

"I don't get it. What are we supposed to do?" Brick asked. "Do you have a saw or something to turn it into a helicopter?"

Brick puts the log in the moat.

"Oh... It's a boat" Lindsay said.

B nods.

"And we can use those sticks as oars" Lindsay said.

"Great job B" Brick said.

 **Confessional**

B proudly smiles at the audience.

 **End Confessional**

The three of them get on the log and start going across the moat. Halfway across the moat, the log starts to disintegrate.

"Uh oh... This doesn't look too good" Lindsay said.

B nods.

"I always knew I'd die like this" Brick said. "Either that or I'd fall off a balcony during a bar fight"

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"That's not important right now!" Brick exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Lindsay asked.

"I think we're close enough to make the jump now" Brick said. "Let's go!"

Brick jumps off the log and over to the other side. B jump off after him followed by Lindsay.

Back with Noah, Scott, and Courtney. They've taken their stick and put it over the moat. They're trying to walk across.

"You know this was a better plan on paper" Noah said.

"Just don't lose our balance and you should be fine" Courtney said.

"Easier said than done" Scott said.

The stick starts to crack from their combined weight.

"Oh crap... We might want to speed things up" Scott said. "I have a feeling we might die... Or at the very least become a mutant"

"Good idea" Courtney said. "Noah, Scott, let's move it"

The three of them speed up slightly and make it to the other side. The finalists and their helpers climb to the next level.

"Wow... That's a lot of lava" Scott commented.

"Quick, I know what to do this time" Courtney said.

Courtney takes the ladder he climbed up on and puts it over the lava. She starts to walk over it when it catches fire.

"That doesn't look good" Courtney said.

She starts running and makes it to the other side.

"Scott, Noah, keep Brick and his helpers occupied" Courtney said.

"You got it Courtney" Scott said. "We can handle this"

"Whatever" Noah said. "I don't really care"

"Don't worry Rick we'll protect you" Lindsay said.

B nods to indicate yes.

"Thanks guys" Brick said. "Also, Lindsay, my name is Bri-"

"Don't try and correct her" Noah said. "Trust me, she'll never get it right"

Scott punches B but he has no reaction.

"Either I'm bad at punching or you're just a good shock absorber" Scott said.

B grabs Scott's hand.

"You know Norman I really don't want to fight you" Lindsay said.

"Neither do I" Noah said.

"Oh, that works out then" Lindsay said.

 **Confessional**

"Me fight between me and Lindsay is like a fight between Gandhi and Martin Luther King junior... Meaning that it doesn't happen" Noah said.

 **End Confessional**

Brick picks up a pogo stick off the ground.

"This looks ridiculous but it's the only way across" Brick said. "Now I know what a bunny rabbit feels like"

Brick starts jumping on the pogo stick. He manages to use it to jump across the lava.

"Phew, that was a close one" Brick said.

"How do we get across Brock?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know" Brick said. "I'm sure B can think of something"

Brick climbs up the ladder and catches up with Courtney.

"Guess who's back" Brick said. "That's right, me"

"Just when I thought I was in the clear" Courtney said. "Well, may the best man or woman win"

Both of them start swimming across the third moat. Brick is in the lead.

"I wasn't captain of my swim team for nothing" Courtney said.

Courtney grabs Brick's foot.

"Let go!" Brick said.

"Sorry Brick but you have no idea how important winning that million is to me" Courtney said.

"It's important to me too" Brick said.

Brick and Courtney start g

"That took way too long to climb up" Noah complained.

"A little help guys?" Courtney asked. "I'm kind of struggling"

"That would be nice" Brick said. "I'm also struggling"

"Right," Scott said.

B nods.

Their helpers also get in the water.

"You're going down Brick" Scott said.

Fang rises out of the water.

"Oh crap..." Noah said.

B covers his eyes in fear.

"Hi again Fang" Lindsay said.

"How do you know his name but not the name of your own boyfriend?" Courtney asked.

"Wait I have a boyfriend?" Lindsay asked.

"His name is Tyler!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Really? Oh yeah, he's the smart guy with the big head right?" Lindsay asked.

"That's Cameron" Courtney said.

 **Confessional**

"Hi Tyrone I hope you're watching!" Lindsay said. "I mean Taylor... I mean Tyler... Or is it Tyrone... No, it's Tyler"

 **End Confessional**

Fang starts chasing them all.

"Could you all slow down" Noah said. "My arms aren't as strong as yours"

"Scott, I need you to do me a favour" Courtney said.

"No problem, what is it" Scott said.

"I need you to distract Fang" Courtney said.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Scott exclaimed. "That thing has a serious grudge against me"

Courtney kisses him on the cheek.

"Now will you?" Courtney asked.

"Thinking about it..." Scott said. "Yeah sure"

Scott swims back towards Fang.

"Hey you oversized goldfish I'm not scared of you anymore" Scott said. "I'm gonna turn you into a tuna sandwich!"

Fang glares at him and starts chasing him

"This had better be worth it!" Scott exclaimed. "I am so scarred for life right now!"

"Thanks, Scott" Courtney said. "You're great"

Brick and Courtney get out of the water.

Meanwhile, on the final level Chef, Chris, Blaineley, and the eliminated contestants are waiting for the finalists.

"What's taking them so long?" Sierra asked.

"I assume it takes quite a while to climb up" Dawn said.

"Good thing we've got an escalator" Gwen said.

"Yeah that was lucky" Cody said.

"Woo! Go! Who's in the finale again?" Izzy asked.

"Brick and Courtney" Cameron said.

"Oh... Eh I could go for either one of them" Izzy said.

"Same" Owen said.

"So either of you angry about not making it to the finale?" Blaineley asked.

"Very angry" Heather said.

"You would not believe it" Alejandro said.

"Same as them" Jo said.

"You think you had it bad? I was the first one off the island this season" Dakota said. "Do you know how embarrassing that was for me? I got toilet water all over my expensive outfit"

"We all got toilet water on our clothes too" Zoey said.

"Yeah but mine cost more" Dakota said.

"I don't mind being eliminated early" Cody said. "That resort I got to stay in was nice"

"I'm just glad to be in control of my own mind" Mike said.

"And I'm glad to have Mike back" Zoey said.

"Aw, thanks" Mike said.

Mike kisses her on the cheek.

"That's nice" Chris said. "But in my book, you're still losers"

"You just have to ruin everything don't you?" Zoey said.

"Pretty much" Chris said.

"He does" Blaineley said. "Trust me"

Brick and Courtney climb up the ladders and make it to the final level.

"Here come our finalists now!" Blaineley announced.

Chef takes out his meatball gun and starts firing at them. Courtney ducks.

"Nice try Chef" Courtney said.

Chef fires at Courtney and hits her. Courtney falls back on top of Brick.

"Ah! Get off" Brick exclaimed.

"Sorry" Courtney said.

Courtney and Brick get back up. Chef starts firing at them again.

"Your aim is terrible" Courtney said.

Chef starts firing more rapidly.

"We should move a bit faster..." Brick said.

"Agreed" Courtney said.

"May the best man win" Brick said. "Or in your case woman"

"Thank you" Courtney said.

Both of them start running towards the sword...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Chef fires a meatball and it hits Brick in the face. Courtney runs over to the sword and pulls it out of the stone.

"Yes! I won! I actually won!" Courtney cheered.

"Congratulations on winning Courtney" Chris said. "As promised here's your million"

Chris hands her the suitcase full of money to her.

"Thank you" Courtney said.

"Congratulations on winning ma'am" Brick said. "You were a worthy opponent"

Brick salutes her.

"Good job on winning" Gwen congratulated.

"Nice going" Duncan said.

"I thought you did well" Cody said.

B shakes Courtney's hand.

"Hey do you feel like talking B?" Brick asked.

"Not really..." B muttered quietly.

"I'm pretty sure that counts as talking" Duncan said.

B shrugs.

"And now you're back to not talking" Brick said. "Meh, it was pretty cool to hear you talk"

"I'm glad you won too Courtney" Scott said. "Um... You're sharing that money with me right?"

"Of course" Courtney said.

Scott kisses her.

"Aw... Isn't that sweet" Chris said. "Everybody off this island now. Because I have a pay cheque to collect"

Cut to all the contestants getting on a boat by the docks.

"See you all later" Blaineley said.

"We never want to see any of you again" Gwen said.

"I feel the same way" Chris said.

The boat leaves with the contestants on it.

"It's been another exciting season of lovely love, hilarious hilarity, and dramatic drama" Chris said. "But don't worry. Another one is on its way. But until next time I am Chirs McLean"

"And I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran" Blaineley said.

"And I'm Chef Hatchet" Chef said. "That wasn't in the script I just like saying my own name"

"See you all later" Chris said. "This has been, Total. Dra-"

Suddenly Chris, Chef, and Blaineley are surrounded by men in black suits, helicopters, and trucks.

"Oh cagain" Chris said.

Swanson and Henderson step out from a truck and walk over to them.

"Okay people nothing to see here" Henderson said.

"What did we do this time?" Blaineley asked.

"Apparently the man we arrested was not the criminal we were looking for" Swanson said.

"Oh... I wonder who it was" Chris said.

"Don't play dumb McLean" Henderson said. "After doing some digging, we found out about Mal"

"We also found out that you were hiding Mal from us" Swanson said. "You and your partners are under arrest"

"Oh well... I guess I should just turn myself in" Chris said. "Just cuff me and we-"

Chris punches Swanson in the nose.

"Run guys!" Chris said.

"After them!" Henderson ordered.

Chris, Chef, and Blaineley start running.

"Where are we going?" Blaineley asked.

"My helicopter!" Chris answered.

The three of them get in Chris' helicopter. The copter lifts off the ground and starts flying away.

"Where are we going?" Blaineley asked.

"I don't know" Chris said.

Several government helicopters start chasing them.

"This has been another season" Chris said. "We'll see you next season... Hopefully. Until then I'm Chris McLean and I'm fleeing for my life. This has been, Total. Drama. All-Stars!"

* * *

 **And now the fanfic has ended. Let me know what you thought of the finale. Also, if you didn't like the winner be sure to check out the alternate ending. Let me know what you liked about this chapter, as well as the fanfic in general, and also, what you didn't like. I'm also excited to continue this in my Pahkitew Island: Reimagined. Anyway, please leave a review because I love your feedback.**


	19. Alternate Ending

Meanwhile, on the final level Chef, Chris, Blaineley, and the eliminated contestants are waiting for the finalists.

"What's taking them so long?" Sierra asked.

"I assume it takes quite a while to climb up" Dawn said.

"Good thing we've got an escalator" Gwen said.

"Yeah that was lucky" Cody said.

"Woo! Go! Who's in the finale again?" Izzy asked.

"Brick and Courtney" Cameron said.

"Oh... Eh, I could go for either one of them" Izzy said.

"Same" Owen said.

"So either of you angry about not making it to the finale?" Blaineley asked.

"Very angry" Heather said.

"You would not believe it" Alejandro said.

"Same as them" Jo said.

"You think you had it bad? I was the first one off the island this season" Dakota said. "Do you know how embarrassing that was for me? I got toilet water all over my expensive outfit"

"We all got toilet water on our clothes too" Zoey said.

"Yeah but mine cost more" Dakota said.

"I don't mind being eliminated early" Cody said. "That resort I got to stay in was nice"

"I'm just glad to be in control of my own mind" Mike said.

"And I'm glad to have Mike back" Zoey said.

"Aw, thanks" Mike said.

Mike kisses her on the cheek.

"That's nice" Chris said. "But in my book you're still losers"

"You just have to ruin everything don't you?" Zoey said.

"Pretty much" Chris said.

"He does" Blaineley said. "Trust me"

Brick and Courtney climb up the ladders and make it to the final level.

"Here come our finalists now!" Blaineley announced.

Chef takes out his meatball gun and starts firing at them. Courtney ducks.

"Nice try Chef" Courtney said.

Chef fires at Courtney and hits her. Courtney falls back on top of Brick.

"Ah! Get off" Brick exclaimed.

"Sorry" Courtney said.

Courtney and Brick get back up. Chef starts firing at them again.

"Your aim is terrible" Courtney said.

Chef starts firing more rapidly.

"We should move a bit faster..." Brick said.

"Agreed" Courtney said.

"May the best man win" Brick said. "Or in your case woman"

"Thank you" Courtney said.

Both of them start running towards the sword...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Chef fires a meatball and it hits Courtney in the face. Brick runs over to the sword and pulls it out of the stone.

"Yes! I won! I knew I could do it!" Brick cheered.

"Congratulations on winning Brick" Chris said. "As promised here's your million"

Chris hands her the suitcase full of money to him.

"Thank you very much" Brick said.

"No... But... I was supposed to win... This can't happen" Courtney said. "It's not fair... I can't lose"

"Are you okay ma'am" Brick said.

"I'm fine..." Courtney said. "Congratulations on winning Brick. You truly earned it"

"Good job on winning" Gwen congratulated.

"Nice going" Duncan said.

"I thought you did well" Cody said.

B shakes Brick's hand.

"Hey do you feel like talking B?" Courtney asked.

"Not really..." B muttered quietly.

"I'm pretty sure that counts as talking" Duncan said.

B shrugs.

"And now you're back to not talking" Courtney said. "Meh, it was pretty cool to hear you talk"

"Hey Brick" Jo said. "I may literally hate everything about you but... You did good and I'm glad you won"

"Thanks, Jo" Brick said.

Brick hugs her.

"This doesn't mean I want to be friends!" Jo said. "You are still my arch enemy"

"Aw... Isn't that sweet" Chris said. "Everybody off this island now. Because I have a pay cheque to collect"

Cut to all the contestants getting on a boat by the docks.

"See you all later" Blaineley said.

"We never want to see any of you again" Gwen said.

"I feel the same way" Chris said.

The boat leaves with the contestants on it.

"It's been another exciting season of lovely love, hilarious hilarity, and dramatic drama" Chris said. "But don't worry. Another one is on its way. But until next time I am Chirs McLean"

"And I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran" Blaineley said.

"And I'm Chef Hatchet" Chef said. "That wasn't in the script I just like saying my own name"

"See you all later" Chris said. "This has been, Total. Dra-"

Suddenly Chris, Chef, and Blaineley are surrounded by men in black suits, helicopters, and trucks.

"Oh crap not again" Chris said.

Swanson and Henderson step out from a truck and walk over to them.

"Okay people nothing to see here" Henderson said.

"What did we do this time?" Blaineley asked.

"Apparently the man we arrested was not the criminal we were looking for" Swanson said.

"Oh... I wonder who it was" Chris said.

"Don't play dumb McLean" Henderson said. "After doing some digging, we found out about Mal"

"We also found out that you were hiding Mal from us" Swanson said. "You and your partners are under arrest"

"Oh well... I guess I should just turn myself in" Chris said. "Just cuff me and we-"

Chris punches Swanson in the nose.

"Run guys!" Chris said.

Chris, Chef, and Blaineley start running.

"Where are we going?" Blaineley asked.

"My helicopter!" Chris answered.

The three of them get in Chris' helicopter. The copter lifts off the ground and starts flying away.

"Where are we going?" Blaineley asked.

"I don't know" Chris said.

Several government helicopters start chasing them.

"This has been another season" Chris said. "We'll see you next season... Hopefully. Until then I'm Chris McLean and I'm scared for my life. This has been, Total. Drama. All-Stars!"


End file.
